


Endlessly

by Lanie_cakes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, Finding Love, Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Poe Being an Idiot, Rey a genius, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanie_cakes/pseuds/Lanie_cakes
Summary: Rey was brought in to be his companion. Kylo wanted nothing to do with this cleaning freak and did everything in his power to get rid of this chick. Soon they began to realize that they need each other more then they will ever admit.





	1. Broken home

.

...

She thinks she might have underestimated this job description.

Holding her phone in her hand she looked from her screen at the address on her GPS to the numbers sitting on the outside wall of the large French doors sitting at the top of the stoop. She awkwardly twisted her coffee in her other hand as she felt the it warming the palm of her hands on this cool November morning.

There was no way that this was the house she was supposed to come to.

No fucking way.

Rey counted the levels of this house that was just a stone throw away from Central Park. Its dark stone walls and bared windows lacing up the five levels she counted above ground. People walked past her on this cool morning most likely on their way to work. She was supposed to meet someone here at eight in the morning as she stood staring at the house as she decided to be a little nosey snooping while waiting as she copied the address to search it on Zillow.

Her eyes about buldged out of her skull as she was happy she wasn't taking a drink of her coffee she would spit it all over the place. There was no pictures of the inside but the guessing listing price of Zillow about broke her phone.

Rey eyes looked back to the towering house as she wondered how on earth she was going to work in a place like this? her shitty apartment barely had a bathroom and running water and could fit sixty or more times within this place.

Taking a sip of her coffee she turned around looking down both sides of the street waiting for the lady that employed her to be a live in assistant. A slight yawn came over her lips as she shifted awkwardly on the sidewalk under a tree with its leaves almost all gone as she looked down once in a while to make sure her suitcase was still sitting next to her.

She could do this! She had been a companion to tones of other people in New York.

But not a fucking Billionaire living in a squashed castle in the middle of New York island.

Once that little voice whispered that to her she suddenly felt very little. Like itty bitty to this whole idea now. but she needed the money! She had people depending on her for help.

Should be simple. All she had to do was cook, clean, and offer support for this guy for the next six months. That was the deal. Six months of companionship for this stranger. How hard could it be?

Looking down at her phone she saw it was ten after eight as she wondered where the woman who hired her was at.

Like on cue her phone started to vibrate as she looked down seeing the big letters of L.O NEW BOSS flash across the screen as she swiped it open placing it to her ear trying to sound nervous about any of this.

"Good Morning. Mrs. Organa." She said quickly.

"Good morning, Are you at my sons residency?" A warm voice came on the other end.

"Yes, I am Ma'am." Rey said looking back up to the townhouse trying not to gawk, she could have sworn it went up another foot.

"Well I am running a bit late so go ahead and let yourself in." Mrs. Organa said in a warm voice. "It's a little messy like I said but please go in with an open mind and heart."

"Believe me, Mrs. Organa. I have seen it all and not much can surprise me anymore. there is no house that has been able to withstand the power of OCD side. I am here to help him as best I can."

"Wonderful. I am about fifteen minutes away. The key I have you should open both doors." Mrs. Organa said as she sounded like she turned away from her phone to talk to someone. Rey heard something about a meeting with a senator today or yadda yadda. Being the Goverenor of New York Mrs. Organa was always busy. It had taken Rey three times to get a meeting with this woman.

"I will check out the house and see just what I'm up against." Rey said on the phone.

"Thank you Rey," Mrs. Organa said coming back to the phone. "be there shortly."

Rey hung up the phone with a quick good-bye as she looked back to the house. The outside looked to be in good shape. She caught sight of a older couple walking out of their townhouse to the left as Rey could hear them arguing.

"Honey, if I could do anything I would!" The man said to his wife as they walked down the steps.

"Well I forbid you to call the cops again." the older woman huffed. "the good it did last night! Even after they came the party didn't stop!"

The old couple walked down the sidewalk past Rey still arguing about this party as the old woman tossed a glare at the townhouse that Rey was supposed to go into before hissing something over to her husband.

"Honey the kid is richer then me, there is not much I can do." The man huffed as they came to the curve where a car was waiting for them.

Oh great, she had to clean up after a fucking party.

Taking a deep breath in and out to level herself she picked up her suitcase walking towards the steps as she began to walk up to the door her legs feeling heavy hoping she would be able to outlast the previous person his mother hired. From what Mrs. Organa explained it was a messy lawsuit and the man left with a pencil through his hand only two hours after walking into the house.

He's a genius that needs structure in his life again. Even if it's a little. He need someone there to calm his raging storms down. I can't seem to get through to him. So, I want to bring someone in his age that is more grounded then he is. He's under so much stress he's let his world become chaotic around him.

Rey squared her shoulders as she walked up the steps getting closer to the door. She had dealt with horrible people and helped them come out of their darkness. This wouldn't be any different. Just another guy who needs order in his life and someone there in his loneliness.

As she was about to reach the door a very loud 'PPPSSSSHHHHHTTT!' Came up out of nowhere frantically. Stopping she looked upwards then behind her as a quick bird call like whistle came up to her right. Walking to the side of the stairways she looked down to where a flight of stairs went to a door under the stairs to the lower level of the house as it was hidden by large bushes. Looking down she was quite surprised at what she saw.

"Good Morning!" a cheerful voice with a slight bit of chattering teeth added to it.

"Um, Morning?" she asked confused at the smiling man standing below the staircase by the bushes. He was standing there shivering and as naked as the day he was born. His hands cupping over his personal packages between his legs as she couldn't help but smile at this brown curly hair guy with a contagious smile.

"I don't mean to bug you," he said in a matter of fact tone, "But has the paper been delivered this morning?"

She turned looking to the door seeing the paper was indeed sitting right outside the door as she turned looking back over the stone railing down at the naked man.

"Yeah it has." She said with a laugh.

'Wonderful! Could I have a page out of it please?" he said with another wide smile shoulders visibly shaking from the cold morning.

'You want the stock exchange page or the comic stirp page?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ooooo you're funny!" He snickered. "I'll take whatever's on top. Please. I don't think my nuts can go any farther into my body and really want to get back in to find my clothes. I blackout last night and woke up out here."

She laughed setting her suitcase down as she walked up the last steps to grab the paper to pull off the rubber band as she unrolled it to pull off the first page as she walked back down a few steps to lean over tossing the page down to him.

'OH god you're my guardian angel!" he said he lifted one hand up to grab the falling paper from the air. She watched him turned around fumbling with the paper as she got a good look at his ass as he opened the paper wide wrapping it around him as best he could as he ran up the lower steps out onto the street. He kept his bare ass to the building as Rey could only feel her smile growing on her face watching this guy do a sideways crab walk towards the steps she was standing on. People on the sidewalk were walking by as he smiled wide at them nodding his head quickly as a group of older women faltered their steps at the sight of a naked man with the morning paper wrapped around his front.

"Good Morning ladies!" he said in a cheerful tone like nothing was wrong as he got to the steps and began to walk backwards up them.

"Isn't it a beautiful sunny morning!?" he laughed out at all the people slightly stopping at the scene before them. Not everyday a naked man was walking around in November. As the guy was walking past her Rey was biting her lip from laughing as he came to the door attempting to open it and hold the paper to the front of himself. He jiggled on the handle cursing out as he moved down the metal doorway to where a doorbell was and began to franticly ring it.

"I don't care if I wake the beast. I need to get in before the cops come again!" He said looking upwards at the tall building. Rey could hear people snickering walking by as she couldn't help but laugh out herself at the sight. Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket as she walked towards the metal gate waving him a side as she shoved the key into the lock.

"How the hell do you have a key? Never mind I don't care! Let me in! let me in!" the man begged looking her up and down as his eyes went to sidewalk once more flashing a cheesy smile as he gave people a mocking half-hearted morning wave.

"His mother gave it to me." Rey said opening the metal door as the man wasted no time to slide across the gate back into a small area between the front door and the gate. He didn't wait to get an explanation from her as he pushed the door opening running inside from the cold. Rey just let out a laugh wondering if that was Mrs. Organa son. Keeping the door open with her foot she reached out grabbing her suitcase handle as she walked into the small entrance as she slammed the gate shut behind her. Walking to the door she saw the guy left it open as she took another deep breath in and out knowing she needed to keep her head held high on this. Not let him scare the crap out of her….or stab her.

Walking to the open door she pushed it open taking a step inside as she came a instant halt her suitcase slipping from her fingers to her feet in a loud thud as her mouth had a one way tickets to China.

Her eyes went so wide it almost hurt.

"Holy dear baby Jesus." She muttered out.

Mouth still hanging open her eyes scanned the large house. It was huge with a large spiral staircase not far from the foyer going to the lower floor and to stretch to the upper levels.

But that's not what made her mouth fall open.

It looked like a fucking garbage truck exploded in here. Trash, clothes, broken furniture you fucking name it was everywhere. The floor looked like it had not been cleaned in forever the beautiful wooden floors smeared with god knows what. She couldn't help but take a step farther into the house to where a large room sat that looked like a library as she saw the chandelier hanging down in the middle of it with Bra's, panties and other clothing hanging from it. Pizza boxes scattered the floor as she could see large speakers in the corners and one resting on its side crushed to death. Plastic red cup scattered the floor as reminding Rey of what happened here last night.

Couches in the room were turned over the coffee table snapped in half. Books scattered the floor, pages ripped out and sadly trampled on. She felt sorry for the old looking books getting treated so bad.

A smell crossed her nose as she looked down near a wall where a closet door sat open as she saw a pile of very unpleasant slop on the floor as she lifted a hand up to her mouth and nose knowing damn well what was.

Holy shit, no wonder his mother offered her such a large amount of money.

She was walking into a damn war zone of chaos.

As she tried to keep the smell of puke from her nose she heard laughter coming from the stairs as someone screamed out something in a very angry voice slamming a door loudly. She walked away from the study that was in shambles as she looked to the stairs hearing someone coming down it quickly. A long blonde hair girl came rushing down the stairs quickly as she was adjusting her shirt down her stomach her face twisted in anger as she reached the level Rey was standing on as she tossed her purse over her shoulders. Her short skirt ridding up as she held onto a pair of heels in her hands.

"Don't take it personally sweetheart!" a voice yelled down the stairs after her. "he hates everyone!"

Rey could see the tears already running on the girls face as she stomped past her quickly towards the door that was still open as she slammed it shut behind her so hard it rattled the glass.

"Fucking call me later, Man!" a voice laughed coming down the stairs. "I got a class to get to this morning and hopefully I don't pass out from boredom again."

Rey looked back to the stairs as the same man she had given the papers too was happily skipping down the stairs that even had shit running up the sides of it against the walls. He was pulling on a dark brown leather jacket fully dressed now as he came to the last step sitting down as he dropped his shoes down before him on the wooden floor.

"Um, excuse me." Rey called out to him as the man looked up seeing her giving a wide smile.

"What's up, girlie?" he asked grabbing a shoe to pull it over his bare foot.

"Are you Kylo Ren?" she asked with a hopeful voice. That made the man bark out a laugh.

"Hell no!" he laughed shaking his head lacing his shoe up to grab the other one. "I wouldn't be caught dead going by that name, that monster is slowly rising from hell as we speak."

"Oh, well do you know where he is?" Rey said in a hesitate voice looking at the stairs behind him. the man finished getting his shoes on standing up as he checked his pockets as he pulled out a phone.

'Sweet enough juice until I get home." He said with a smile walking away from the stairs towards Rey as he looked up to her giving her another wide smile. 'Thanks for the save earlier girlie! Now why are you looking for Kylo?"

'Oh, I was sent by his mother," Rey said quickly hands twisting the coffee cup nervously looking around at the dump yard that was once a beautiful home. "I'm supposed to start working here starting today."

"Oh you poor soul!" he said to her his smile slightly falling before looking her up and down again. "You're his new maid or companion person thingy, right?"

"Yes?" she said in unsure voice. The man walked towards her suddenly placing both hands on her shoulders giving them a slight shake and squeeze.

"May the force be with you and I hoped your prayed to your gods this morning!" he said in a joking manner as he turned around to yell towards the stairs. "KYLO! Your mommy new spy has showed up!"

He turned around to her again throwing her a wink as he walked past her to the door.

"Now this is your last chance to run, if he corners you just throw a steak and hopefully he will chase it. HE can smell fear and hates when people stutter and bullshits around with him." The man said as he quickly pulled his phone up to his face smiling at seeing someone was calling him as he swiped it open pressing it to his ear.

'Good Luck, girlie!" he said to her before turning to his phone opening the door walking out slamming it shut behind him his cheerful voice echoing away from the door.

She looked around the foyer as she mind began to rethink what she was getting herself into.

The money, the money! Keep thinking its all about the money! She was getting paid enough money to send it home. To help out like she promised. His mother admitted that she was offering Rey more money than all the other people who she tried to hire because she was desperate. She needed this money for a good reason and wasn't going to back down. No matter how horrible this guy was. She could do it. She can do it!

She scanned her eyes around the world of mess as her OCD began to kick in like a raging Bull after red. She needed to clean. No home should be like this! Slowly she began to walk around the house to see just how bad it was. The foyer was packed with shit as she followed the mess all the way past the stairs glancing upwards the wide spiral staircase up the three higher level as she spotted a skyline at the top as she turned walking down the hallway to see what was at the end of it.

She rounded the corner as she hit the breaks again a loud horrified gasp coming from her lips. Her eyes stared at what she believed was once call a kitchen. The floor was covered in trash, the counters of the Island and under the opened cabinets were so full of trash and Pizza and Take-Out boxes. Red cups littered the floor and she could see dried stains of what she hoped came from the drinks. Her eyes scanned this room and it disorder as her OCD began to scream bloody murder needing to clean….SHE HAD TO CLEAN!

How the hell could someone live like this?!

Her eyes fell to where the sink was seeing that the dishes were so packed into it she wondered the last time something was actually washed in it? She didn't even think one could that many dishes into the large sink as the dishes over flowed to the counter. This guy was sick mentally and physically if he couldn't even get his ducks in a row to clean. And a trash bag? Did he ever fucking hear of those?

The front door opened as she turned looking down the hallway to see her employer walking in pulling off her gloves the older woman about her height as she looked around herself not yet noticing Rey at the end of the hallway. Rey watched her turning to look at the library as she could see the frown growing on Mrs. Organa face as she slowly shakes her head. The older woman turned her head towards the stairs and then past to where Rey was standing not realizing her hand was over her mouth.

Mrs. Organa gave her a sad smile walking toward her as Rey looked once more to the kitchen before turning to walk towards the older woman as well.

"I told you," she said in a soft voice. "he needs help."

"I hate to be rude," Rey said coming to stand before her half whispering, "But when you said messy, I didn't realize you mean boarder line Hoarder."

"Well," Mrs. Organa said with a sigh looking around this once beautiful home. 'you think you can work your magic? Make it as beautiful as it once was?"

"I will bloody try my best." Rey said looking around once more as she spotted a nice hole in the wall like someone tossed their foot through it. she was a handy little lady but this was defiantly going to be her biggest challenge to date. And she had yet to meet the man behind all of this.

"I know this may look bad, but I promise you Kylo just been under a lot of stress and doesn't let many into his inner circle. So, getting maids to come in has been difficult. He very private and more so with his work since its with the government. That why I wanted to bring you in since you worked with high stressed clients before. All I'm asking is that you keep his world free of clutter and feed him actual decent meals and stay clear of him. He will come to you over time I promise that's the best way to handle this."

Rey stared at Mrs. Organa as she gave her a warm smile and nodding knowing this was frustrating to see her son in this manner. Mrs. Organa turned to the stairs walking around boxes as she began to climb up.

"KYLO!?" she called up the stairs. Rey followed behind her eyes scanning over the clutter her mind already thinking about what to do with everything. Burn it all with a flamethrower was sounding better good right now.

As they reached the top of the wooden steps Rey was about to set off the last step as her foot made the gross feeling of pulling away from something sticky. Oh god she was to die in this house from some deadly germ that had not been discovered. Mrs. Organa stood on the third level of the house as she looked upwards to the next flight of stairs as she knew where she would find him.

"One thing I don't miss about this house was all the damn steps." She laughed out almost out a breath grabbing the railing as they began to climb to the forth level in search of the man named Kylo.

"Honey? Where are you? I want you to meet Rey!" they climbed the last fight of stairs as they reached the top Rey was surprise that half of the roof was a skyline and the whole upper area was an art studio it seemed. Canvas of all sizes scattered the large open floor plan of the upper level as she saw the floor were covered in all sort of colors of paint. She paused looking at a work of art on an easel that was almost as tall as her. The colors were all sorts of vibrant reds and oranges with speaks of black through out it.

She looked upwards from the painting to the huge skyline as she saw that the windows needed to be cleaned. Darn her OCD. Go from looking at a beautiful art work to instantly wanting to clean.

She turned to where half of the forth level seemed to be cut off to show a large glass wall wrapping up to the skyline as Mrs. Organa walked towards the door opening it up to walk out into the cool fall almost winter air. Rey followed quickly as she looked over the shorter woman seeing that there was someone sitting not far form then on the other half of fourth level seeing the roof had been made into what was once a beautiful Terrence with a covered patio and old string lights dangling across it. Mrs. Organa walked to where a patio table sat with a few chairs around it. Beer bottles and ash trays scattered around it as she came to a stop watching Mrs. Organa walked closer to the man in question sitting on a chair with his back to them.

He sat slumped in the chair with his long legs tossed up onto another chair. His arm dangling off the side of the armrest as a smoke was held between his fingers. Mrs. Organa walked around the chair to stand before the one called Kylo. Rey could see this guy was a tall even from this angle. She could barely make out the side of his face that was haloed around thick black raven hair that curled on his shoulder. She could see his high cheek bones and strong shaped brows and his longer nose sticking out past his hair as he slowly turned his head away from her to lift his smoke to take a drag as he tilted his head back to look up at his mother standing over him.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Organa said in a warm voice.

"Well this is a surprise." A deep voice chuckled out. "You don't usually make house calls with the new scum you drag in. Bring in an army this time?'

"Kylo please," Mrs. Organa said as she kneeled next to Kylo. "I am only bringing in people to help you and you know that."

"Clearly you didn't get my last message with the piece of shit guy you brought in. What he settle for? a couple million?" Kylo snickered out taking another drag as Rey stood off in the background listening. She studied his voice as she could tell that this man clearly wanted to be left the hell alone. The tone he even had with his own mother was chilling and basically telling her to fucking leave.

"Listen, I brought in one of the best." Mrs. Organa said patting his arm. "You wont even know she is here. She knows how to handle clients that don't want to be disturbed."

"She?" Kylo asked with a huff. "Afraid I would try to kill another man, so you downgraded to woman again?"

"No, she was recommended by your uncle and Snoke. She has worked with their past clients before." Mrs. Organa said quickly looking over to Rey nodded for her to come closer. Rey stayed planted though she could feel the tension growing around him. She knew her best chance to keeping this job was keeping her distance from the man that clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

"Oh great, both Psychiatrist that think I'm a fucking basket case took your side and are ganging up on me as well. Fucking wonderful." Kylo chuckled darkly taking another deep drag of his smoke before speaking again. "When will you people just understand I need to be left alone to work."

"She not here to make you do anything. Or talk about anything. She only here to keep order in your life and be a –" Mrs. Organa was cut off quickly by Kylo quick jerk of the head towards her.

"I swear to god if you say companion I'm going to fucking lose it on you." Kylo hissed at her. Mrs. Organa only gave him a soft weak smile lost at what to say as Rey decided to step in reading just how this man worked.

"I am here to cook, clean, squash spiders and stay the hell out of your way and be a fucking ghost." Rey said behind them. Mrs. Organa turned to look at Rey as Kylo head slowly turned towards her sudden voice as he sat forwards in his chair to see who was behind him.

As his head turned towards her she was met with the most intimidating brown eyes under strong brows. He stared at her over his broad shoulders as she could see his long nose and even longer jaw line. His lips were drawn into thin lines in a clear frown as his studied her hard. Rey only stared back a slight smile curl up her lips. She knew this man didn't want to be babied and wanted straight answers.

"As much as you are concerned about me being in your home. I could care less about what you are doing for the government, so you don't have to worry about me stealing anything for your super-secret boy band you clearly need to be in with hair like that. For the matter of seeing me all the time, I fear you might underestimate my sneakiness, I can go the full six month I've been hired and you won't see me maybe once or twice. I will only talk to you when you come to me first. And no, I am not here to be your companion or babysitter or spy on you for your Mother. Just clean up that toxic war zone downstairs and believe me you will be happy I did."

She finished it off with a wide smile before popping her lid off her coffee to see she had a few good drinks left as she downed it quickly acting like she was clearly bored with this conversation. Mrs. Organa looked from Rey to Kylo who was watching Rey hard.

"How about we make a deal, Kylo?" Rey said looking back at him. "I bet I can clean your whole house without you even seeing or hearing me. If I can do that by the end of the week I get to stay. If you hear one little peep out of me that disturbs you in any way I am gone. But let me just get this place back up to code before someone condemns the Governor of New York parents house?"

Kylo stared hard at her as she only gave him a smug smile. His eyes traveling over her five seven foot body. Nothing about her seemed special her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders of her smaller leather jacket with a red scarf around her neck. She wore a white longer shirt under the leather jacket and black leggings and black boots. The typical fashion of the day. Her dark brown eyes straight at him with gleam in her eyes for him to take on the challenge. Kylo had to admit this was the first time someone his mother brought in that was straight forwards and didn't want to make buddy buddy with him. Just do her job and stay out of his way.

"What do you say, Kylo?" his mother asked him as she pushed herself back up on her old knees. "Will you just let her clean and get you back on track?" Kylo only studied the girl behind them as he turned his head with an annoyed sigh and shaking his head.

"Fucking whatever," Kylo said with a huff putting his feet back up on his seat relaxing his head against the back of the chair. "I just leave me the hell alone."

Mrs. Organa could only give a smile as she leaned down kissing Kylo on top of his head as he didn't move or look at her eyes going back to stare as the skyline of the city hoping they would just leave.

"I'll call you later okay?" she said to Kylo giving his shoulder a squeeze as he gave her a dismissal wave with the hand holding the dying smoke. She walked away from him towards where Rey was.

"I'll show you where you will be staying." She said softly her eyes showing how happy Kylo had agreed in some degree to this as Rey nodded turning to walk towards the glass door.

"I'm glad we are going back down," Rey said out loud. "there is a mutant spider chilling on one of the steps I saw coming up that needs to meet it fucking maker under my boot."

Mrs. Organa only gave a laugh as Rey held the door open for the older lady sending the man sitting in his chair. She could tell there was a lot to Kylo Ren and she would stay clear of him until he came to her. the two ladies walked down the steps as Rey held her vengeance and squashed the biggest spider even Mrs. Organa had ever seen wondering how she missed it coming up.

"I'm always on the hunt for them." Rey said once they got to the bottom. "I'm terrified of them and they all must die."

After Mrs. Organa had showed Rey where her small but cozy room with a fireplace to Rey happiness that was on the lower level Both ladies walked out of the mess of a house as Mrs. Organa waved to her drivers and body guards as she turned to Rey holding out a card towards her.

"Use this credit card to replace and fix anything you need too." Mrs. Organa said. "Just send a picture of the receipt to my assistance so we can keep taps on the repair cost. Buy him food with this card and anything else he might need."

"Will do, Ma'am." Rey said with a smile as Mrs. Organa heard her assistance calling out to her right then and there about being late to an appointment.

"Please be patience with him dear." Mrs. Organa said to her. "I will have your upfront money transferred to your account this afternoon."

"I am in no hurry," she said as she waved the card in her hands. 'But I am going to take off here and now to buy every known cleaning supply I can find. Be like bloody early Christmas for me."

Rey held out her hand for Mrs. Organa as the older woman stepped forwards to give her a hug to her surprise. A nice tight and warm hug as she whispered into her Rey ear.

"He needs someone like you," she said in a sad voice. "please help him."

Rey only nodded as Mrs. Organa stepped away from her and down the old steps towards one of the large SUV waiting for her as she climbed in sending Rey one final wave before the door was shut. Rey waved back as the three black SUV drove away. She looked down to the card she was given by Mrs. Organa as she pulled out her phone to send a text to someone.

Got the job, I will be sending money this afternoon.

After sending the message she turned to walk into the house to make a list of everything she needed to get to go to war.

...


	2. The invader.

... .

The next morning a white truck pulled up to the back of the house as Rey pushed open the passenger door as she jumped out of the little truck stretching her arms high above her head feeling something pop happily in her lower back. Looking at the back of the large townhouse she let out a sigh knowing she was about to go to war. Before she left she had heard Kylo lock himself into his little office that Mrs. Organa had pointed out on the way down not to even get close too. Not knowing what booby traps Kylo had set up to catch anyone trying to get near his work. For all Rey knew something might pop out of the wall and shoot her.

The truck driver side door slammed shut as she looked behind her seeing her old-time friend Ackbar walking around the bed of his truck looking over all the cleaning supplies Rey had called him for.

"You sure you don't want me to help you carry all of this into the house?" he asked nodding his head down to all the bags.

"Be best if you don't." Rey said walking down the bed of the truck reaching over the side to start looping her fingers through the bags. "he's doesn't even want me here. if I let in another stranger he might flip his damn lid on me. The guy has like five hidden cameras around the house that I could find. So, I know big brother going to be watching my ever move in this house."

"Well at least let me help you carry them to the door." Ackbar said grabbing a few buckets and mops. "You're going to tire yourself out with all the trips on your own."

"That sounds good," she said yanking a good amount of the bags with the cleaning supplies out of the truck. "Just drop them at the door and I will haul them inside. I'm starting at the bottom of this house and working my way up."

Ackbar followed her to the door of the lower level of the house as she fished out her keys unlocking the door. Peaking inside she looked to make sure the Kylo wouldn't randomly be downstairs. Though it looked like no one had been in this part of the house in years. Once the coast was clean she walked in as Ackbar dropped the buckets and mops down like she said as he turned to go back to the truck to get more supplies.

Rey walked down the short hallway as she dropped the bags off at a small metal spiral staircase that lead up to the back part of the house. And old servant's stairway was her guess. She walked back to the door grabbing what Ackbar dropped off and soon the hallway was filled with the fifty or so bags of cleaning supplies.

"You sure you don't want me to bring in a crew to help you clean? By the supplies you bought looks like you are gutting this place." Ackbar said handing her the last bag.

"Naw, you know how well I can be a nutcase when I clean. If I bring in a crew without the approval of his royal highness I think he might kill me. I heard haunting stories about him and pencil, so I don't really want him going John Wick on me." she laughed taking the bag. She opened her bag as she pulled out a piece of paper as she unfolded it looking over the list of other shit she was going to need as she handed it out to the old man.

"Can you get this list to Unkar?" she asked as Ackbar took the list looking over all the repair material she needed to fix holes and piles. Most of yesterday Rey had snuck around the house making a list of everything she was going to need to repair holes, replace pipes, fix floorboards and random stuff she still had no idea how hell Kylo broke them. Her search was cut short later in the evening when people suddenly started showing up and the whole house was soon filled with every drunk'n retard in New York.

She had snuck around the house watching this Kylo guy and she could see now that this guy definitely had a drinking problem. He downed a whole bottle of booze by himself. It was interesting to watch him from a distance studying him seeing the self-destruction she had seen so many times before. she knew that it was fueled by something other than his work. Soon he was blackout drunk and lost in Wonderland it took her and the blonde he wanted to shag to get him up to his room. Rey didn't stick around long after dropping them off at his door as he shoved the blonde into his room slamming it shut.

One thing she noticed was the man definitely had a huge anger issue or didn't give a crap that all the people he invited into the house liked to destroy this beautiful home. In his drunk'n rage he sent his foot through a wall bitching and complaining about some bitch that needed to die. OR something like that. She really couldn't understand through his slurs and hiccups.

"A welder?" Ackbar asked looking up to Rey with confused look knocking her out of her thoughts.

"I need to fix some railing in the library. How the hell someone broke them is a mystery to me." Rey said as she leaned up against the door frame. "I know Unkar has everything on that list and if he tries to swindle you tell him I will sick Maz on him again."

Ackbar gave a chuckle nodding his head folding the list up to place in his back pocket.

"When do you need all of these supplies?" Ackbar asked stepping backwards towards his truck.

"Tell him I need all of them in like two or three days?" Rey said rubbing the back of her neck. 'I've got to get all the shit out of here first. When will the dump truck be here?"

"Got a text from Jim saying he was on his way. Dealing with afternoon traffic." Ackbar said.

'Awesome, thanks a bunch for your help." She said sending him a way.

"I owe you too much to say no!" Ackbar called out to her getting to his truck to climb in sending her one final wave before backing into the alleyway to drive off. Rey gave a big yawn still leaning up against the door frame as she looked upwards to see a camera sitting in the corner of the small awning over the door way. She could see the small light on knowing the camera was working and she knew full well Mr. stick up his ass was watching her every move. Stepping back into the house she shut the door and decided to get to work.

She was going to be a Neat Freak Ninja and get ever bit of trash out of this house by this time tomorrow if it killed her. Walking down the short hallway she opened the door walking into a large laundry room that she was pretty sure no one had touched in the last four years. Walking to the washer she opened the door smelling the musty air of stale water as she looked inside seeing petrified clothes that were once washed and forgotten about.

She knew Kylo was deep in his work by what Mrs. Organa had told her but the way his house was showed just how messed up his mind really was. She knew that something else triggered this lack of giving shit for the state of his house and himself. Letting his work consume him and his world fall apart just to escape something. She had seen it in countless people she had come in to help and she wasn't going to go asking him to spill his deepest darkest secrets. He was going to come to her over time.

Rey walked back to the dozens of bags as she searched around for the one of the many boxes of gloves she had bought not wanting to get some sort of dieses from this place. Finding the box she yanked a pair of black gloves on as she walked back into the large laundry room as she cracked her knuckles before fishing out her phone from her back pocket placing her headphone in.

"Alright," she said shuffling through some music until she found her playlist for cleaning as she hit play and heavy metal began to fill her ears. "We are releasing crazy Rey from her cage."

Two hours of cleaning and organizing the laundry room and finding out that both washer and dryer didn't even have a speck of life left in them. She had texted Mrs. Organa saying she could either fix them or get a new set and she received a call from Mrs. Organa assistant saying that a brand-new set was going to be delivered that day.

Rey was able to get a dolly from a neighbor as she was able to get the poor dead washer and dryer out into the back of the house leaving a note for the delivery crew to just drop off the new ones and she would install them. Around two she looked out the back door seeing the nice washer and dryer sitting near the door. Boy his mom bought the most expensive ones she could find.

Hauling the washer and dryer in she had them set up and running within and half hour with her first of thousand loads of laundry she was going to be doing. Working her way with a trash bag through the lower part of the house she found it used to an entertainment area. A large TV was mounted on the wall covered in four layers of dust. As she was going through a mountain of clothes taller than her she was trying to figure out which clothes would be dry-cleaning and which she could wash herself she couldn't help but ask herself how someone could have this many clothes?

It was like he just bought a new piece of clothing instead of doing laundry. She wished she had that luxury.

As she was shuffling through the pile of black clothing to her shock she unearthed a fucking pool table. Rey found the maker of the pool table googling it to see it was indeed something else expensive that he just let go to waste.

Man, this guy really let his world fall apart.

All day she worked on the bottom layer of the house as she hauled out twenty-seven black bags full of trash to the dumpster she had delivered. She had moved all the clothes to the laundry room and had them in nice even stacks of the dirty and the clean. She had not seen his room but she was pretty sure that he had no idea just how many clothing items he had tossed down here and some still had their fucking tags on them. And she was guessing his room was just as bad.

Rey bagged up the doubles of the clothing she found after washing them to donate them knowing he wouldn't miss them.

By ten at night she had the large lower level cleared. She had found a large wrap around couch, a coffee table that had cups stuck to it. She even found three wallets that belonged to the naked dude from the night before lost in the sea of clothes. She was happy she was wearing gloves because she found used condoms and tried not resist gagging. After scrubbing stains out of the carpet, she sent a text to Ackbar about needing a carpet cleaner sooner or later as well. Hell, she was half tempted to just rip out of the carpet and get it replaced. But that required the approval of the man upstairs she had yet to have a human conversation with.

She reached up wiping the sweat from forehead as she took a nice long drink of her water bottle looking over the first room she conquered. And it only took her all damn day. Looking to the back side of the large open room she saw five old school Arcade games and three pinball games that had not been touched in years.

She was beginning to see that this was once an ancient Man-Cave for a bachelor. She had it back up clean and sparkling to its former glory. Even the small Bar at the side of the room was all wiped and cleaned with all the dirty shot glasses and cups in a box on top of the dark wooden bar. She would have to clean them once she unearthed the sink upstairs.

Walking to the old school arcade games she plugged in Pac man as she was happy to see it turn on. Plugging in the rest of them she found that Doom and Mortal Kombat didn't work. Just one more thing for her fix she guessed. After playing a few rounds of Pac Man she got the high score on it destroying Kylo and some dude named Hux scores. Stepping over to Galaga she easily killed Poe and Kylo high score with ease as she heard the dryer buzz saying it was done as she turned around walking towards the laundry room to go fold yet another pile of black clothes.

She heard the door upstairs slam shut as someone began to yell out someone Kylo's name as she paused listening to whoever it was. She could hear someone walking down the hallway above the room as she saw a shadow moving to the stairs as she booked it quickly into the laundry room not wanting to get spotted just yet and lose her bet she made with the man.

Poe danced down the stairs with a spring in his step whistling out a tune as he was looking at his phone responding to a text as he reached the bottom of the step looking upwards as he almost lost his footing on the wood catching himself on the railing. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the room that was once nothing but mountain of clothing and trash for as far as the eye could see. He was now staring at tan carpet he had not seen in almost four years.

Poe took a step off stairs looking around the large room that was once Kylo party pad as he saw a couch he had forgotten about, seeing a dark wooden coffee table he sure hell didn't remember. His eyes darted to the left of the large entertainment room that spanned almost the whole bottom of the house seeing the league size pool table, cue balls already set up for a game. He was pretty sure that it had broken under the weight of the clothes that once sat on top of it.

He saw a three of the five arcade games on and screen flashing and the pinballs games not yet plugged in. Hell, even the dart board was on the wall once more. Pool cues placed back in their holders cleaned and the broken ones missing. His eyes turned to where a large bar sat seeing that it had been cleaned off and the shelves that once were broken fixed. Movie posters lined the walls, art work that was once lost in the sea of clothes back up on the walls. Even the walls had been scrubbed cleaned.

Dear lord its like he just stepped back in time to when this room was in its glory. Even all the damn DVD and video games were put back where they belonged on the built-in shelves. It was like it was never destroyed after….

"KYLO!" Poe screamed taking off back up the stairs like he saw a ghost.

…..

Four screens sat curved on a desk facing the one who was quickly typing in codes to a keyboard. His eyes glued on the difficult codes he had been working on for the last three months. His brown eyes looking though the thin glasses that sat on his nose as he was trying to figure out where the coding was fucked up. Turning away from the screen he was staring as he shifted his gaze to another large screen his long arms reaching to another keyboard typing in a few numbers with ease.

His brain working over time to figure out the math in his head as he tried to focus. Five hours of sitting here trying to piece together this part of the codes and he was no closer to figuring out how to fix it.

Sitting back in his chair he reached up to snag his glasses off his face as he brought both of his hands to his eyes rubbing them. The screen were the only lights he had in this dark room and his eyeballs were burning. The sound of small fans kicking on within the seven computers buzzed in the back ground as he listened for any other noise that could be happening else where in the house.

But the house sat as dead as the room he was sitting in. He loved this quiet world when he worked. Helped him focus.

The fucking good that was that doing now.

He had hit a brick wall with this program he has promised for the government and his deadline was within the next six months. A yawn came to his mouth as he pressed the back of his hands to his lips as he leaned his head back against the back of the chair looking at the screen the green and blue codes flying up the screen.

Who knew making a cyber defense wall was so hard? He was a computer and math genius and even this was making his brain fry.

Not to mention the fucking hangover from hell he had from drinking last night. Fucking Poe, always showing up with a god damn sea of people. Poe was one of his few true friends and could tell Kylo was on the verge of another fucking blow out and needed to release some steam. Last night Kylo had drank enough to kill five people and frankly he didn't even remember getting into bed with that blonde. He couldn't even remember how the hell was able to walk up the fucking steps or if someone carried his body up there. He was pretty sure that a he saw a brunette at some point but couldn't remember her face. Fuck he couldn't even remember the blondes face he kicked out this morning.

But waking up to the naked blonde wasn't a surprise for him. When Kylo drank he always reached for the stars for the blackout faze not wanting to have any feelings. To Have his brain shut off for a moment. Not think about work, or this fucking code he was about to scrap and start all over again. He didn't want to have any memories an just lose his mind in limbo.

Kylo was sort of pissed that the Government wanted a better Cyber security wall then the last one he fucking made for them. Always wanted it to be better and stronger than the other countries that Kylo had helped make Cyber security programs for. He didn't break any law, he had made sure of that, no treasons were committed. But Kylo did bring in the big bucks that even his tycoon grandfather would have been proud of.

Kylo was only twenty-six and a fucking self-made Billionaire.

And all he had to do was sit on a computer all damn day long. There were few in the world that could process the internal Cyber world like Kylo could and from a young age he was taking apart computers and anything that had technology and put it back together to reprogram it to his liking. He had been contacted by a few large companies such as Apple, Microsoft and Samsung begging him to come work for them as well. But the thought of sitting in an office all day wasn't on his list's of wants.

Sitting there looking at the code his mind couldn't help but process it, dissect it and rearrange it in his head fifteen different ways to make it work.

God damn he needed a fucking vacation or something. leaning forwards he rested his elbow on the desk as he pushed his palms against his forehead trying to calm his damn mind down. As he was thinking maybe going back to bed was a good idea a loud scream came up from downstairs as it made him jump.

"KYLO!" a voice bellowed from behind the door as Kylo could hear his friend feet stomping up the stairs and towards his door as he began to pound on it like there was a god damn fire.

Kylo pushed his chair back standing up walking towards he door as he swung it open almost blinded by the hallway lights. Before he could react, someone hand snapped out grabbing his collar yanking him right off his feet out of his room dragging him towards the stairs.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Kylo snapped yanking himself out of Poe hold. Poe flipped around looking at Kylo as he stepped closer grabbing Kylo shirt again to give him a hard shake.

"Kylo! I'm frightened!" Poe said up into his confused friends face. "Someone broke in and cleaned your house!"

"What?" he asked confused pushing Poe out of his face.

"Just come! Look! Its fucking crazy! I can see the damn floor!" Poe said quickly running to the stairs. Kylo brows were fused together not understanding his friend as he watched Poe bolt down the stairs taking two at a time. Following his friend he came to the main level of house stopping on the bottom step looking around. The place still looked thrashed. Nothing was different as he looked for Poe.

"Down here, Man! It's like a god damn miracle came through here!" Poe yelled up the space of the spiral staircase. Looking over he saw Poe standing on the bottom level of the house that he couldn't remember the last time going down too. Rounding the steps he descended down to the basement of the house as he came around the curve he almost lost his footing on the steps seeing something that he was not expecting.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the large entertainment room he had not seen this clean…well…he couldn't remember.

"I know right!?" Poe said standing in the middle of the room holding his arms up. Kylo walked down the rest of the steps eyes darting everywhere seeing the room he used to hang out in all the time back to its clean glorious self. Fucking hell he forgot what color the carpet was or that there was even carpet down here. Taking that last step off the stairs his mouth still slightly opened he scanned the room seeing his pool table that was once buried ready to go with a game. The couch he forgot he had clean and even the tv on the wall was all nice and shiny.

"Where did…" he said lifting a hand to slightly point around. "Where did all the shit go that was down here?"

"Beats the fuck out of me." Poe said looking around as he walked around the room towards the games. "I thought you finally came out of your four-year funk and cleaned something."

"No…no, I did not." Kylo said lifting a hand to run it over his hair. Who the hell did this?

Just then the vision of the smug brown haired smiling girl from the day before flashed in his brain.

"That chick my mom hired." Kylo said looking to Poe who was eyeing Pac-Man to play a game.

"You mean the girl that saved me yesterday morning from freezing my nuts off?" Poe asked looking to Kylo slightly shocked. "You hired her?"

"My mother did," Kylo snapped as he looked around walking towards the bar that he had forgotten he had looking over the dark stained wood. Looking over the surface he saw the knife carved words of the past. "there is no way she cleaned all of this in one day. And where the hell did all the clothes go?"

Poe looked around the huge room not understanding it as well as his ears perked to a sound of water running. He walked towards the back hallway where the back door was as he came up to the door pressing his ear to it hearing the familiar sound of a washer and dryer. He turned the handle opening the door walking into the large laundry room looking around seeing piles of nice neatly folded clothes and piles of dirty clothes walking its way up the side of a wall almost to the ceiling.

"Found them!" Poe called out. Kylo came to the laundry room he was pretty sure he had not seen the inside of in years. Standing there his saw it was clean as well and even smelled like clean laundry. Fuck the whole level of the house smelt good. Everything organized and put away as he saw on the large table near the dryer had skyscrapers of folded clothes balanced perfectly.

Poe let out a whistle walking through the room at how neat and tidy it was.

"Dude you got to keep this girl." Poe said. "If she could knock out the lower level in one day imagine what she could do with a week in this house."

Kylo leaned up against the door frame of the laundry room still trying to wrap his head around how this woman had done all of this in such a short amount of time. And he didn't even hear a peep from her. He eyed the washer and dryer knowing they were not the ones he broke and left to rot. He was chewing on his inner cheek wondering when she had new ones come in. He didn't even hear the damn doorbell ring for a delivery.

"She was right," Kylo said turning to look down the hallway to look at the clean room sparkling in the distance.

"Right about what?" Poe asked opening up some large cupboards to look inside seeing clean towels and supplies organized.

"I underestimated her sneakiness." Kylo said looking back to Poe. 'She made a bet that she could clean the whole house and I wouldn't even notice her. If I saw her once she is gone. I haven't seen her since she was with my mother. Fuck I actually forgot she was even here still. Thought she took off."

"Damn, she must be the mighty mouse of cleaning." Poe laughed opening up another cupboards as his smile faltered when to his surprise it wasn't just full of cleaning supplies like the other one. His head tilted to the side slightly seeing the woman in question clutching a few brooms and mops as she brought her finger up to her lips to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Clearly not wanting to loose the bet if she shoved herself into this tight cabinet. Poe quickly shut the door looking over to Kylo trying to act like he didn't seem a human body crammed into the small space and keep himself from laughing his ass off at the picture of it.

"Well," Poe cleared his throat fighting the laugh that was bubbling up, "if she was able to do all of this and not even get noticed by your super hearing I think you should let her keep cleaning." Poe said walking back towards the door where Kylo had a scowl on his face.

"I don't want her too." Kylo snapped. "I made this place a fucking disaster to keep people out."

"Well the good that did with me." Poe laughed at his best friend.

"Your fucking place would be as bad as this house if you didn't have a damn maid. At least you trust your maid, who fucking knows what this girl will try to steal from me." Kylo snapped pushing off door frame to walk back towards the large room. His eyes scanning the clean room.

He hated it.

He hated seeing this place so…perfect. He hated perfection. It wasn't right in his brain. He needed it to be in chaos. He hated that this girl who had come in and was cleaning up his world he tired to hard to destroy. He had been here once before. A perfectionist when it came to his house. He kept it spotless.

And it lost him everything he ever wanted. He wanted things to be as destroyed as his brain and soul was now.

"Holy hell she even found my wallets!" Poe excited voice came up as he turned seeing Poe pick up a pile of leather wallets off a shelf under the TV mounted on the wall. Opening one up as he looked over to Kylo. "You won't have to worry about her stealing anything in opinion."

"Why is that?" Kylo challenged. Poe then pulled out the large amount of money from his wallet.

'If I remember right," Poe said grabbing his other wallets. 'I had three hundred from a poker game in one wallet. Four hundred and seventy-two in another and one grand in my wallet I lost last night."

Poe counted the money in all his wallets nodding his head looking up to Kylo with a smug smile.

'I think your little Mighty Mouse just wants to clean." Poe laughed. Kylo scuffed out a breath of anger looking away from Poe. His eyes scanned the room as he thought up an idea to destroy this place rather quickly again.

"Call Hux," Kylo said looking back to Poe. "Make sure he brings a shit tone of booze this time and calls everyone he knows."

Poe brows knitted together at Kylo request as he looked around the large room that could now host a very big party.

"She just cleaned it, Dude." Poe said in shock. "You really want to destroy this place? After all her hard work?"

"I want her to get the idea that I fucking want her out of my house." Kylo said walking towards the stairs. "I fucking destroyed this place for a reason and I want it to stay that way. I'll catch her on her bet and get her the hell out of here."

'Oh, come on! That's mean!" Poe called after Kylo who was already walking up the steps quickly ignoring his friend. Poe waited until Kylo footsteps were echoing up the next flight of stairs as he walked towards the laundry room before giving the stairs one last peek before walking into the room shutting the door behind him.

.Walking to the cabinets he opened the door up with a wide smile but found it empty. Brows coming together at how she had vanished he heard the back door not far from the laundry room shutting as he booked it out of the room to take chase after the mysterious girl. Walking out of the back door his eyes scanned the nighttime as he ran out into the alleyway looking both ways not seeing her anywhere.

"Damn she is sneaky." Poe said out loud. Looking back to the house he didn't want to take place in Kylo plan of ruining what the girl obvious worked hard on all day. Even he was impressed with the amount of work she did. He knew that his mother brought this girl in to help Kylo out of his funk. And Poe hoped she wouldn't give up or bail. Kylo was running out of options of pulling himself out of that darkness in his soul and even Poe didn't know how to help him anymore.

….

Rey alarm went off around four. Lifting her head up from the pillow she slowly reached out to the nightstand near her twin-size bed as she grabbed her phone picking up to look at the alarm. She got zip sleep with the party happening right outside her door. when she returned she found the whole bottom layer of the house was packed full people like Kylo threat.

Sitting up slowly with the maybe two hours of sleep in her she turned her heavy head looking around her small room as she glanced up to the door where she had shoved her bed up too to keep anyone from breaking it down. She could not hear anything alive on the outside of the door. Yanking off her small sheet she stood up staggering over to her small suitcase pulling out her extra work clothes to slip them on like a zombie.

She overheard Kylo threat to scare her away and she caught a glimpse of the packed lower lever of the house and knew for a fact that he had indeed made good on destroying her hard work.

Did that faze her? Hurt her feeling?

Nope. Not a fucking chance.

It was going to take a lot more then a party of drunk'n fools to stop her from doing her job. She was counting on this job to help back home. And until Mrs. Organa said she was fired she was willing to do all the dirt work to keep this job. She was no quitter.

Yawning wide she walked over to where a tiny coffee maker was sitting on a small desk as she picked up a few bottle waters before opening them to dump them into the coffee makers back end. Scooping some coffee grounds into the pot she sat back on her bed not far from it watching the black gold of her go-go juice slowly trickle into the pot. Her room soon smelled like heaven and not of lingering booze as she looked down to the floor at a stain of liquor from a spilled cup when she had kicked a couple getting it on in her room out.

After flipping her mattress and tossing the dirty sheets to the corner of the room she refused to pick them up without gloves. Not that she was a germ hater. I mean come on, no one would want touch those sheets after what she walked into.

After the coffee pot was full she stood back up walking over two short steps to dump the coffee into a mug. Snagging some small white cups full of creamer, she mixed her coffee with a little wooden stick before taking a sip of her magic go-go juice. She smiled as it warmed her up all the way down to her soul. Setting her mug down she got dressed all the way as she sat on her squeaky bed lacing up her sneakers. Grabbing her bedframe, she slid it across the carpet floor to be able to leave her room before grabbing her cup of coffee.

'Well, let's see what the turd managed to do." Rey said unlocking her door to slowly open it. Peeking her head out of the door she looked down the hallway to see that the large room sat dark with only the lights from the arcade games and above the pool table. Walking down the hallway to the opening of the large room she only slipped on her coffee looking over the mug at the damage.

"Well now we know how you love to throw a smashing party there, Kylo." she said in her British laced accent. The floor were soaked with stains. Red cups scatted the ground. The poor coffee table was broken. The pool table looked like it was dragged through a dump truck, the remains of pizza's everywhere. She didn't even want to know what was smeared on the wall.

Damn party kids.

She walked through the room eyes scanning everything that was once clean making a metal note on what she needed to clean as she was willing to accept Kylo challenge. Her eyes fell to the couch where she found a very naked man, excuse her, men. Sleeping bare naked.

The one she had figured his name was Poe was laying across the large couch naked once more as she saw a man laying not far from him. Equally naked.

Well she knew for sure now what team Mr. Damion batted for. She raised her fist with a silent pride power as she kept sipping on her coffee as she gave out a small smile at the damages of Kylo little hissy fit party to try and scare her.

"Oh you silly bugger." Rey whispered out with a mocking smile. "this is the best you can do?"


	3. Tag, you're it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this story up on fanfiction.net. Someone recommended this website. I never knew there was so many fics on here. Been fun to read new stories.

 

_..._

_There was nothing but darkness around him. A empty lonely feeling. No matter where he turned he saw darkness. Just then the sound of a door creeping open caught his attention as he turned to the sounds of heels clicking on the floor away from him towards the opening door caught his attention. He stared at the backside of the woman walking away quickly._

_Wait! He tried to scream. He reached out towards the woman as She grabbed the handle slamming the door shut behind her not looking back. As soon as the loud boom echoed though his nightmare voices began to chat. He could feel people pointing their heated glaze towards him._

_Its Your fault._

_What a fool!_

_How could he?_

_Just as he began to bring his hands to his ears to block out the chanting venom filled voices he could hear a child screaming as it felt like the weight of everything hit him at once keeping him from breathing._

Kylo eyes flew open quickly as he jerked drawing in a quick staggered breath like he had not been breathing for years. His fingers digging into the sheets under him as he closed his eyes to take control of his rapid breathing once more.

Ten minutes later he felt he was able to breath like a fucking normal human again.

Kylo slowly opened his eyes as he turned his head in his pillow as he began to stretch out his arms he was laying on one slightly asleep as he blinked a few time in the semi darkness of his room. only a few slivers of light coming from between his curtains as he pushed himself up on the bed yawning as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up fully feeling the full extent of the hangover pulsating in his brain. Demanding water and something in his gut now that wasn't the poison of the liquor.

Kylo felt movement next to him as he slowly turned his head to the side of his bed seeing a mass of blonde hair flared over his neighboring pillow. letting out a sigh he rolled over to his back throwing an arm over his eyes not really wanting to sit up yet. His head bounding away reminding him of his stupid choice to drink once again until he felt nothing. He had no clue when the hell he came back up to his bed and who this girl was like most nights he drank.

He felt the bed shift next to him as an hand slithered across his stomach and his free hand shot out like a bullet grabbing the girl arm harshly.

'Ouch!" the girl snapped next to him in a sleepy voice.

"Get your shit and get out." he said in a low tone laced with a venom.

"Oh don't be mean." The girl said trying to snuggle up next to him as he inwardly cringed at her touch. "I was thinking we could get-"

"You speak fucking English?" he hissed out interrupting her as the girl froze next to him. he didn't bother to lift his arm knowing the same dumbfounded look would be on her face whoever it was, they were always the same look on the girls he kicked out. Kylo lifted up a hand pointing to where the door was.

"You should know the way to the front door, try not to slam it on your way out." he said in a cold voice. He felt the girl toss the blankets off in a huff as he felt her bounce off the bed. The angry shuffle of the girl was the only noise in the room as she gathered up her clothing and shit as he could hear her getting dressed but not fast enough to his liking.

He heard her open the door and slam it shut behind he pulled his arm off his eyes staring at his dark ceiling. Sitting up slowing so he would feel his world spin he pushed his legs to the side of the bed his long limbs touching the floor. Leaning forwards he rubbed his face the hangover hitting him harder. Pushing up off the bed snagging his phone he walked towards his door grabbing a long v-neck sweater and Pj bottoms as he slowly dressed stepping over his piles of clothes opening his door hissing almost to the bright light of the window at the end of the hallway near his bedroom.

He staggered to the bathroom to relive his painful bladder before painfully walking to the stairwell descending down slowly to see if he could find a bottle of water from the fridge and hope whatever was living in it wouldn't try to attack him again. Coming down the long flight of stairs he reached the main level as he was about to make his way to his kitchen when he glanced to where the stairs kept going down to the lower level.

A smile grew over his face wondering just how bad things got last night and how big of a mess he and his friends had made it. Deciding to see his handy work he walked down the rest of the spiral staircase to the lower level a smug smile across his lips as it was whipped clean instantly.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs his mouth falling open with a frown his eyes scanned over the large room in utter horror.

It looked like nothing had fucking taken place here last night.

His eyes scanned the floor finding not a red cup or trash in sight. He looked to where the pool table was finding it almost sparkling once more and the pizza boxes he last remembers getting tossed over and pizza rubbed into the carpet gone. There wasn't even a fucking stain left.

The sound of shooting caught his attention as he turned to where the large couch was seeing the tv on as a familiar mass of curly brown hair was sticking up over it. Walking towards it he found Poe half alive on the couch hitting buttons on the PS3 controller half ass'n the Call of Duty game playing on the large 60 inch tv on the wall.

"Before you flip your lid on me." Poe said in almost a whisper his own brain a hair away from exploding he turned slowly up to the fuming Kylo at the edge of the couch glaring daggers at him. "I'm just as fucking shocked as you are. I woke up to it clean I swear. I didn't even hear the damn vacuum she must have used to clean up the dry wall from your many angry fist of fury holes in the wall."

Kylo did a quick 360 of the room seeing the holes were indeed still there but the fucking mess of plaster he had pulled out in his drunk fit was gone from the carpet. Fuck even the stains of the drink he remembered some drunk slut has spilled was gone.

"Did you at least see her?" Kylo snapped out at Poe who gave him a lazy shake of his head.

"Nope." He said popping the P loudly, then he lifted up a coffee cup from a Starbucks. "but she did leave me a coffee, cup of water and some extra strength Tylenol. She my little hangover guardian angel."

"God damnit!" Kylo hissed head whipping to the hallway he knew went to her room. He stomped towards the door not bothering to knock as he tossed the door open to the small room finding it was empty. He felt his jaw clench in anger that this little shit had one upped him again. Turning around he stomped back through the room as Poe laid half dead on the couch trying to be enthused to play his game not really caring about Kylo pissed off aura.

"I don't think you know what your up against man." Poe called out to Kylo who was already stomping up the stairs to find the woman. "She a cleaning ninja that for sure. Like Bruce Lee with magic moping powers."

Kylo went up to his office sliding into his chair hitting buttons on his keyboard as he was able to pull up the cameras around his house to catch this phantom cleaning nutcase loose in his house. He rewound the video feed seeing the girl leaving as he watched her backwards track of going back and forth between his house and a large dumpster he never even realized was behind his house. He watched her packing away bags of trash over the span of an hour or So as the went back to the first time he saw her walk out the door time stamped at almost five in the morning.

He began to fast forwards to the last time she walked out the door after bringing back some coffee for Poe. He watched her turn to the camera as she gave him a mocking smile into the camera like she knew he was going to watch the video feed at some point. She blew him a dramatic kiss as she walked away from the door around nine this morning.

Yanking his phone out of his pocket he typed in a number he knew by heart placing his phone to his ears listening to the other end ring.

"Hi Honey." A soft voice came on the other end.

"You better fire this fucking chick before I get to her." Kylo threatened.

"Why?" his mom asked in a concerned voice. "has she done something wrong?"

"Oh don't fucking act innocent." Kylo hissed in the phone rewinding the video feed to where she was looking right at the camera.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, honey." His mother said with a sigh.

"We both know that she been fucking checking in with you." Kylo hissed. "is this a fucking game both of you are in on to piss me off?"

"No there is a no game going on. And for her checking in. She had only contacted me for a few things. Sent me receipts for the supplies she bought and for me to send her a new washer and dryer. Other then that I haven't spoken to her since I brought her to the house." His mother said quickly.

Kylo decided to rewind the video to the previous day when she cleaned up the room in the first place hoping to catch her letting people in his house so he had even more ammo to go postal on her ass. There was no way she had cleaned it up on her own. No one person could in the amount of time.

"What about the cleaning crew she obvious brought in to clean?" Kylo asked searching for what he believed she had done.

"I received no receipt or notification of her bringing in a cleaning crew, which I wouldn't blame her if she did." His mother said. "but I'm pretty sure she cleaned up everything on her own."

Kylo sat there watching from early morning seeing she get picked up by a white truck and hour or So later getting dropped off as he waited to see who she let in. But to his surprised he saw her keeping the older man from entering. Even blocking his view into the lower part of the house. The old man clearly wanting to peek in with the amount of bags he helped drop off at the door.

He fast forward the video not even hearing his mother trying to explain how good this girl was at cleaning. He saw her leave come back with a dolly pulling the old washer and dryer on her own. She came out with a piece of paper scribbling someone on it leaving it taped to the front before going back into the house. He saw the many bag of trash she hauled out on her own to the dumpster and back and forth in fast forward mode. He watched a deliver truck he never even heard dropping off the new washer and dryer and the people seeing her note and then switching out the units before leaving.

All damn day he watched in fast forward mode her coming and going from the house. And not once did she bring in someone to help.

The little freak did clean everything on her own.

"Kylo?" his mother snapped him out of his trance watching the computer screen.

"Never mind. I'll catch her sooner or later and throw her out myself." Kylo said quickly hanging up on his mother not really hearing a damn thing she said in the last few minutes.

"Yeah I will catch you. You little sneaky fox." Kylo said darkly leaning in looking closely at the girl walking out the door with a white box in her hands as she sent the camera another mocking smile he wanted to slug off her. He had never hit a girl before, but boy did she make his blood boil.

...

Rey was standing in a waiting area as she felt a shiver rush up her back. Looking over her shoulders to see if there was someone watching her as intensely as the saw nothing but a brink wall. She could feel her ears burning and the sensation of the chill rushing up her spine once more.

Someone was talking about her.

As she was waiting for the person who she was visiting to show up as she felt her pocket of her jacket buzz as she reached in to pull her phone out. Looking down at the screen she couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

_He's determined to catch you. Keep up the good work. It's the first time he has actually called me in years. Thank you for everything you are doing._

"Well now I know who has placed out the sudden death wish for me in the universe." She snickered reading Kylo mother text. So, he must not have liked her cleaning and called his mommy to complain like a little toddler he is. OH Rey was having fun with this. She was about to reply to his mother when the sound of incoming voices down the long hallways of the office caught her attention. Looking up she saw a man leading a team of woman all trying to get his demanding details right on sticky notes and in their phone.

"You call Bella Agency and tell them I asked for a bloody full-figured woman!" The man snapped eyes on a tablet swapping through pictures quickly. "I want lushes curves, Not fucking chicken legs attached to a bowling ball!"

"Yes, Sir." One of the girls said behind him quickly dialing up the number for the model agency.

'And where the hell is my proof for the last weeks photoshoot?" he snapped coming to a stop flipping through his tablet with a dramatic swipe. "I know I'm not a fucking wanker with this piece of shit but for god sakes why can't I received a single damn email or transfer files!? Carlos said updating to these fucking things would help everything run smoothly!"

"Maybe shaking it like an Etch-A-Sketch isn't helping it." Rey commented with a laugh. The man snapped his head up with fury in his eyes but a wide perfect teeth smile crossed his lips at the sight of Rey standing in the lobby. He let up a squeal in excitement quickly slammed the tablet into a woman arms waiting for it as he turned to the ladies.

"Figure out what is wrong with that thing. Get me those proofs, Call Vogue tell Richard I need those samples if he wants me to do anything to fix the ghastly spring collection. And You get a hold of Miranda, if she wants those damn photos for Runway she better be coming to kiss my ass this time and I'm going on my second lunch!" he said back to the woman before shooing them away with a quick wave as all the girls scattered like their lives depended on it.

"Oh Mr. Finn," Rey snickered out shaking her head at the tall black man turning back towards her with his gorgeous smile and a sparkle in his eyes. "Still a terrorizing cunt to your employees."

"I am not a cunt! I'm a bitch it's a big difference!" Finn laughed walked towards her arms out as she walked closer to him for a big hug careful not to drop her small box in her hand. Finn stood taller than her slightly as his strong arms wrapped around her picking her slightly off the ground.

"Oh I haven't seen you in forever!" Finn said topping her down stepping back to smile wide at her looking her up and down. "I see you took my advice on the soft browns and tans, they do wonders for skin, Love."

"You saw me two nights ago it hasn't been forever." Rey laughed as Finn stuck out a big pouty lip.

"And the withdrawals have been horrible." Finn said throwing an arm over her shoulders to lead her down the hallway towards his office. "What brings you here my kingdom, Young princess?"

"Well I found something at my new client's house that you might want." She said holding up the white box with one hand. Finn came to a stop taking a step away from her to eye the box then to look her face over intently searching to see if this was another damn prank.

"You're not talking about that toxic waste plant you forced yourself into, are you?" Finn asked with a disgusted twist of his face. 'What on earth did you find there that you thought I would like?"

"Open the box and you will find out. took be half the bloody morning to find one that big." Rey said as Finn reached out slowly grabbing the box holding it up to his ear before giving it a little shake hearing the ever so lightly tapping of something hitting the sides.

"I caught him in the laundry room." Rey said like a proud kid as Finn was opening the box.

The black man let out a scream the would rival a horror movie extra actor scream. You know the one that just stands there before the monster and screams so high pitch you wanna rip your ears off. Yep, Finn would have school the girl. People in the hallway jumped flipping around as a few people stuck their heads out of their office to see who the hell was dying this time. He stared down into the box mouth dropping open in horror as he reached in grabbing what was in it. Slowly he pulled out a toothpick with a mutant spider that met its death at the end of it.

"What the bloody hell Rey!" Finn said looking to Rey brows coming together holding the dead spider out towards her. "You cant just stab them like they are crickets on a stick! this isn't China!"

'What else did you want me to do?" Rey snapped at him. "You know I have a urge to kill anything with eight legs or buck teeth and a long tail itching to steal my pizza to feed it to his baby turtles."

"Put it in a damn jar or something! They are no good for me if they are dead and shish kabob!" Finn snapped looking back to the large spider on the end of the toothpick pouting. "Poor baby!"

"You're disgusting." Rey hissed out rubbing her forehead frustrated with the man. "At least I brought you one."

One thing that always confused Rey about her childhood best friend was the odd combination the universe decided to use when making this fella. He was as gay as they got but refused to wear a dress. Finn had become one of the top 10 designers and photographer in New York. He could make garbage look like a work of art on someone if he wanted too. From a young age he had destroyed half of Rey clothes and remade them into his 'masterpieces'. Rey lost a lot of shirts back then to this man's pink leopard print scissors he still had sitting in a case in his office.

The second thing about her best friend that confused the hell out of her was his obsession about bugs. Like all bugs, in his house was a creepy shrine to bugs forever frozen in shadow boxes mounted on the walls. Everyone had a hobby, Rey was a neat freak cleaning psychopath while Finn loved the world of the fucking eight legged freaks.

It started with butterflies and quickly escalated to every other bug out there in the world. Rey always had a slight panic attack when she went to Finn house. Staring at those walls filled with insect carcasses that needed to burned….all of them.

"So this pretty close to the biggest Lycosidae I've seen a while." Finn said studying the dead spider stabbed to death with a toothpick, a girl passed by as he held it out to her as she squealed running knowing all to well about her boss obsession with bugs. Finn snickered at the running girl as he looked back down to the spider holding it out to the light to get a better look at it.

"You mean wolf spider?" Rey said as they both began to walk down the hallway towards Finn office again.

"Lycos is a Latian for Wolf. If you study the way these guys move so fast and hunt-" Finn was quickly shut up with a hand over his mouth by Rey.

'I don't care about how they hunt, and if you think this is the biggest one you have ever seen, you should have seen spiderzilla I found watching me undress the other night." Rey said with a quick shiver pulling her hand back from Finn smiling face. "I can still see those beady eyes looking at me like I was a piece of meat."

"Well if there are bigger spiders then this bugger, with the last thing it saw was the lovely number seven under your boot," Finn paused as they stopped before his office door open spinning the spider on the toothpick before him in the light. "They must be feasting like kings on the other bugs in that house."

"If only you knew. I've got ant traps set, rat traps. This guy just wanted the house to rot for all he cared." Rey said as she followed Finn into his office. Finn tossed the spider back into the box setting it on his desk as he sat up against his desk as Rey walked to a large table seeing all the sketches and plans for Finn summer launch next year.

"How is it going with him by the way?" Finn asked. "Last time we talked you said he had yet to catch you? You should just tell him that you're the Queen of hid and seek and he'll never win."

"Still about the same I guess." Rey said as she smiled to Finn. "With the patient confidentiality I'm not really aloud to talk about much."

"Oh don't give me that shit." Finn snickered. "You spilled the beans about that last old fart you helped. What the difference with this man? Is he hot? You must think he's hot not wanting to spill the dirt about his inner world. Seen him naked yet?"

"He's so so." Rey said turning back to him with a chuckle. "But I think I've seen his best friend naked twice now."

'What does he look like?" Finn asked.

"My client or his best friend?" Rey smiled over to him.

"Your client." Finn laughed.

"Can't tell you." Rey shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on! You have to give me a little detail about this ridiculous job to took up." Finn huffed crossing his arms. Rey felt her face twist slighting in anger at his comment.

"This is not a ridiculous job I took up." she snapped at him. "You know damn well why I started doing this!"

"I know the whole story on why Rey," Finn said with a sigh, "I just wrap my head about why you are still doing it."

"How did this suddenly turn around to you critiquing my job choice yet again?" Rey laughed out in frustration slightly scratching the side of her head acting like she was confused.

"I'm not critiquing anything, Love." Finn said quickly. "All I'm saying is how many more people do you think you need to help? Nothing going to change the past! It's not going to bring her back!"

" _That is not why I am doing this_." Rey said glaring at Finn, "There is always going to be someone that is in need of help, I've been where most of them are and I want to show them that there is light at the end of that damn never ending black tunnel."

"You can't save everyone, Rey." Finn said pushing off his desk walking closer to her. "You can't keep running off like a hero and try to save every John Smith and Jane Doe. I talked to Maz and she told me you don't plan on going back to school next year. Why not? You got only one more year and you can get any job that will blow my income out of the water."

"I'm making enough money right now thank you very much." Rey said crossing her own arms. "I've got enough for myself and I'm helping out-"

"That's the problem Rey," Finn snapped standing before her. "You are helping everyone else but yourself. You think you are fixing your own problems by mending others. Human being are complex things, they are not complex engines. For Christ sakes Rey, you were top of your class in engineering your second year into college and was offered jobs by NASA and by parts of the government that most people don't even know exist. No one can do what you do. And you gave it all up to chase after druggies and helpless bums who drink their sorry lives away and who don't deserve you."

Rey stood there staring at her best friend. It seemed the last few encounters Finn didn't ever miss a beat to jump her ass about her life choices. She stood there staring up into Finn eyes as she uncrossed her arms opening her bag to pull out a jar to shove it into his arms that held the other five spiders she caught alive for him before turning to walk towards the door thinking it was a mistake to come see him.

"Rey, love, wait!" Finn called after her.

"Piss off, Finn," she snapped over her shoulder. "If your going to be a fucking dickhead about this yet again and my life choices I will see you later. And no, what I'm doing is not going to change the past but at least I can know how to help them now. I wouldn't give up this job for all the space shuttles parts and fucking engines in the world. They are nothing but lifeless objects. A human life is worth fighting for, even if it's one person at a time."

She walked out of the office and back down the long hallway towards the lobby and elevator ignoring Finn pleading calls for her to come back. not wanting to wait for the elevator and Finn coming to drag her back to his office by her hair against she walked to the stairway shoving the door open to descend the steps quickly.

…..

Rey proved to be indeed as sneaky as someone could get. Kylo was on the hunt for her in his own house and just when he thought he would catch her she up and vanish like a fart in the wind.

Slowly his house began to get cleaner and cleaner. No matter how many parties he threw. Even the fucking kitchen was beginning to get cleaner in waves. No matter how much he watched his computer screens waiting for that little brown-haired fox to come back to his house but the minute she walked through the door he would be downstairs searching for her in a flash ready to rip her a new one.

But She would just vanish!

How? He had not a flipping fucking clue.

He had become so obsess with catching the little shit it had consumed his fucking life it seemed. He would try to work on his codes, try to focus but his eyes would get drawn back to the screen that had his cameras set up on. Waiting for her…she was not going to give the slip on him once again.

Sitting at his computer screen with one hand over his mouth as he was clicking on a few small parts of his code finding one of the flaws that he had been searching for. Loud slurping came up next to him as he turned his head to this dumbass friend who he had roped into staring at the computer screen for him. Poe had no life at the moment and he was already almost done with college, so he had only two classes left and he was coasting through them.

"So," Poe began to say as he rolled another good amount of spaghetti into his fork stuffing it into his mouth annoying slurping the ends into his mouth. "When she Supposedly comes back, what are we going to do? Hide in a corner and Black bag her or something?"

"Depends on how I feel when I finally fucking see her." Kylo said looking back at his screen fixing the codes. He knew Poe saw everything he did on the computer was basically Greek to him. Poe sometimes forgot to put underwear on in the morning so there was no way he could remember a complex code that made even the best hackers sweat in their seats.

"You should just get over the fact that you lost this bet well before you agreed to it." Poe said with a stuffed mouth. "In fact, I suggest you never take her up on another bet, she a fucking girl on a mission and is schooling you like a champ."

"I never actually agreed to this bet." Kylo said moving both hands to his keyboards and began to rewrite a code with speed that was even too fast for Poe to follow.

"Then you should just let her stay here and clean, I mean fuck man, we broke out the paint ball guns last night and this morning not a single red or green splatter anywhere downstairs. She is shorter than me and somehow shimmied up the wall like spiderman. If that's not going to stop her I don't know what will." Poe laughed out leaning back in his seat taking another bite of his food chewing on it loud and sloppy that was beginning to make a vein budged in Kylo forehead in utter annoyance and was about to chuck Poe out the damn door ass first.

"Plus," Poe said waving his fork full of noodles at Kylo, "If you haven't noticed the holes in the wall downstairs have magical been repaired and the bathroom works now. Also, she is already dissecting the main level of the house. I don't think I've ever seen your hardwood floor sparkly since your mother handed you over the keys."

Kylo rolled his eyes as typing even faster getting more pissed off by the second as they talked about this phantom ghost chick scrubbing his house spotless. He was at war and the odds were not in his favor.

"By the way," Poe asked looking to Kylo seeing the dark cloud of thunder and lightning over his friend's head as Kylo thought of the doom he going to bring to this girl when he caught her. "What is her name?"

Kylo paused his typing for a second as he felt his brows come together thinking about that. He had a photographic memory as he tried to think back on the day his mother brought her here. Not once had he learned her name or could remember his mother even saying it. Did she say the Cleaning nutcase name when they talked the other day? Hell, he couldn't even remember.

"I don't know, and I don't fucking care." Kylo finally said going back to typing.

"Oh! Hey, we got movement!" Poe said jumping back forwards in his seat nodding the screen. Kylo head whipped to the computer screen with the front and back door cameras as the back door swung opened. Both of them watched this girl walk **OUT** of the back door of the house.

"What the hell, Batman?!" Poe laughed out looking over to see Kylo was as equally shocked. "When did she get in?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Kylo hissed quickly at Poe, "You were supposed to be watching the damn screens!"

"I was! All three damn entrances! Wait, what is she doing?" Poe asked as Kylo reached over hitting a few buttons as the camera on the back door filled the screen. She had dropped some large black trash bags at her feet as she looked up to the camera with a smug smile. Reaching into her pack pocket she pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it as she held it up to the camera as both men leaned towards the screen to read it.

"Checkmate, Ya bugger!" Poe said in a British accent and began to laugh hysterically as Kylo shoved back from his desk hard violently shaking the whole thing and the screen rocked on it. he was out his door so fast leaving Poe behind who was still laughing as he rolled off his chair to hit the floors in tears. Kylo flew down the stair to the basement running to the back door as he yanked the door open so hard it hit the wall cracking the glass. He walked into the back of the house where some parking was as he searched for her. his eyes going to the large dumpster running around it to the alleyway as he looked down both way quickly.

He ran shaky hands through his long hair as he felt his temper boiling to a breaking point.

"Oh you better fucking hide." He hissed out searching both ways once more to see if she was hiding somewhere in the alley. "Don't ever let me catch you, you fucking freak!"

Kylo turned to stomp with the flames under his feet back into his house slamming the door behind him as Rey peaked her head out over the side of the dumpster a few minutes later a wide smile on her face.

Oh she was beginning to enjoy this. She felt like an escaped convict hiding from the sheriff. This was quite exciting and entertaining for her.

…

Rey sat in the corner of the room with a red cup full of tea as she watched the party in full swing at one in the morning. She had been sitting there for a while studying her client. He was currently on the couch getting straddled by a yet a new blonde.

What was with the need for a blonde every night he partied? Kylo dark figure was like a beacon for any slut drunk blonde and he seemed to welcome them in with open arms. She noticed that anymore who didn't fit his requirements were shut down instantly. No dark-haired girl was ever allowed to frisky with him. She knew he was too fucking wasted to even notice her sitting in the corner watching him. She looked around at the crowd of people seeing some familiar faces and other that she had never seen before.

Rey watched as the Blonde grinded up against Kylo as she knew it was getting close to when he would be needing assistance up to his room.

If and when they get on speaking terms and were friends she was going to highly suggest that boy get tested for every known STD and get his liver flushed. The poor whiskey bottle didn't stand a damn chance tonight with him already fueled on the rage of not catching her yet again.

People were packed into this lower level of the house as Rey lifted the red cup full of her fake booze to blend in as she noticed someone walking towards her out of the corner of her eye leaning up against the wall next to the chair.

Neither of them said anything for a moment as Rey just watched as the blonde began to push off Kylo to try and pull him up by his long arms. Watching his face looking upwards to the blonde almost in disgust, lust and…resentment?

"He wasn't always like this." A soft voice came up next to her watching the blonde pull the overly wasted Kylo to his feet in a swaying manner.

"What triggered it?" Rey asked taking a sip of her drink.

"A whole lot of shit," Poe said with a sad sigh sliding down the wall to kneel next to her. "Not my story to tell, Kylo has big enough issues with trusting people. if I spill the beans to the one who Numero uno on his hit list right now I just might lose my best friend. Or worse, he will wipe me clean from the world. He's done that to a few people before that pissed him off bad. That's a whole lot of paper work I don't wanna do."

Rey looked sideways to Poe who was watching Kylo being guided away towards the stairs by his newest lady friend.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Rey asked. "That's odd of you. You're usually trying to out drink him."

"Yeah, Well," Poe said almost in a guilty manner running a hand over the back of the neck before glancing towards her. "I saw you lurking last night before I blacked out. Finally figured out when you actually came out to watch Kylo seeing him sink deeper."

"Why haven't you tried to help him?" Rey asked nodding to Kylo attempting to walk up the stairs hand against the wall leaning on the blonde for full support.

"Believe me, I've tried." Poe said in a sad voice looking towards his drunk friend. "I tried to stop him at the very beginning. I saw something dark in him surface all those years ago. It was fucking scary. I saw what he was capable of doing to himself. And from then on I let him using this as an outlet. I would much rather see him drink himself silly then try to…"

Rey watched a pain look cross Poe face understanding that sadness and fear all to well.

"He tried to kill himself." Rey finished for him.

"It was bad." Poe sighed in a frustrated manner. "So bad when everything hit the fan. If it wasn't for me and two other old times friend that night I don't think I would be staring at that drunk'n fool right now." Poe said looking back to Rey with a sad smile.

"Well hopefully soon he will realize that I'm not here to belittle him, only to help." Rey said mirroring Poe sad smile.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced." Poe said jumping to his feet quickly. Mostly because his legs were falling asleep kneeling like that against the wall. He stood before Rey holding out his hand down to her.

"Names Poe Damion. The most charming and devilishly handsome of Kylo's friends." He said with his wide contagious smile. "Thank you for finding my wallets by the way!" Rey stood up taking his hand to give it a firm shake.

"Rey. And don't worry about it." She said with a snicker.

"Does our little sneaky ninja Rey have a last name?" Poe asked with a snicker brow shooting up questionably.

"Oh that will be revealed later." Rey said with a laugh herself. "I've heard all about Kylo wanting to make that ginger Hux fella do a full background check and destroy my life."

"When did you hear that?" Poe laughed out.

"I was hiding under the sink in the bathroom yesterday when you two did a walk through of my latest handy work." She said. "took me a minute to untie myself to get out of that small space. I moved a lot faster when something crawled up my shirt."

"So that's how you vanish so fast." Poe laughed. "hopefully Kylo doesn't pick up on your hiding Techniques. I figured that first day I found you was a last-minute dash for cover."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." Rey said as she looked around the room before trying to pull her hand out of Poe grip but he only held tight to it.

"I wanna say something though that I haven't noticed about Kylo in a long time." Poe said giving her hand a good squeeze.

"What's that?" Rey asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I don't think I've seen him determined to catch a woman in along while." Poe laughed out. "he may not see it but there is a fire lit under his ass again wanting something. Kind of the best entertainment I've had in a while even more seeing him losing his damn marbles against a woman he has really never talked too."

"One day soon he will see I'm not a menace." She snickered as she looked around to all the people. "well I think it's time we do as you American say _wrangle up_ the stragglers."

"First off this isn't the wild west. Us New Yorkers have class, thank you very much." Poe said placing a hand to his heart like he was offended by that statement. "And second let me do the honors."

Poe flipped around to the packed room placing a finger and thumb to his lips letting out a whistle so loud it even hurt her ears. A few people near them jumped in shock as all eyes turned to Poe.

"All right you drunk stupid mother fuckers. GET THE FUCK OUT!" Poe yelled pointing to the stairs. "And take your fucking shit with you!"

"Oh that is _class_ at its finest." Rey snickered out behind him.

…..

Rey was finishing throwing the last bag of trash out from the party as she walked back towards the house as she rubbed her lower back thinking a massage sounded like a good idea later that day. As she walked into the house she walked through the lower part of the house making sure she didn't miss anything as she made her way up the stairs thinking she could take another crack at the kitchen. She had cleared out most of the trash, hints where the spiders she had given Finn came from, she needed to see if the sink was still working and with the royal highness busy and most likely passed out for the night she could make some noise.

As she rounded the stairs upwards she hit the breaks as the sound of someone angry screams from upstairs made her head flip around looking up the opening of the stairs as she heard the sound of a door slamming as she saw a hand grabbing the railing at the top of the townhouse to run down the flight of the stairs. She watched as the blonde came running down the stairs tears in her eyes her clothes half falling off as she was quick to hit the wooden floor of the main level rushing towards the front door.

"Hey honey you okay!?" Rey called out to her as the girl turned around seeing Rey standing near the stairs with a face of concern for her.

'You can tell that fucking bastard to go to hell! How fucking dare he speak to me like that!" She screamed at Rey. "I hope he does fucking jump!" The girl didn't stick around to tell Rey what happened as she grabbed the door handle and flew out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Rey looked at the door as her brows came together as she looked upwards to the stairs as she instantly began to run up them without another thought. She ran up all the flights of stairs knowing the girl came from the roof as she looked out the glass door onto the dark patio area. she walked slowly towards it as she grabbed the handle to the glass door turning it as she stepped out into the cold night. Her eyes scanned the darkness as she looked across the wide roof finding the one in question.

Slowly walking out she made sure to scuff her feet against the roof so he could hear her coming. Not to startle him in anyway. Where he was standing wasn't the most ideal to her at the moment. As she got closer she could see his tall form on the ledge of the build towering over her. how he got up there in his drunk'n state was a mystery to her when he could barely climb up the fucking stairs hours ago. She came to a stop off to the side of him her feet scrapping against the wooden rooftop.

She watched his shoulders rise and fall slowly in the darkness as his long dark hair swaying in the wind. She could not see his face as her eyes traveled over his back side. She could see his fist closed to tightly they were white with the lack of blood running through them.

"What do you want?' a low voice came out his head slightly tilting towards her but she could still not see his face. "Run out of things to clean?"

"Run out of things to clean in this house? Never. I came out here to do my _job_." Rey said up to him.

"Pssht, your job?" Kylo voice hissed out shaking his head. "You come to save me like my mother bribed you too? Baby me and convince me to not jump? Believe me, it's going to take more than a guardian angel to convince me off this ledge."

"No, I didn't come here to convince you to do shit." Rey said slowly shaking her head.

Kylo slowly turned his head towards her standing behind him she could see his brows together as he watched her walk towards the ledge a good distance away from him as she climbed up with ease as she stood up balancing herself looking at the man watching her intensely not understanding what she was doing. Rey stood there staring hard into his eyes she could see them glossed over with the light from below seeing he had been crying. she turned looking out at the skyline of New York around them.

"I came up here to ask you why you want to jump." Rey said to him. "Because I stood here once before ready to meet my maker, and I asked myself the same question. So for my morbid curiosity," she turned to him with a small smile on her face. "I want to ask you that same question. Why do you want to die so bad?"

...

=)


	4. River girl

**=)**

...

Kylo stood there feeling the wind rushing over his cold cheeks staring at this girl. His mind still fogged with the alcohol that was rushing through his system as he stared into the dark eyes of this girl who asked him a question that no one else had ever asked him. Even through all the shit plaguing his mind he just stared at this girl who he had yet to actually talk to since the first day she showed up.

And the first question out of her mouth was. Why did he want to die?

Again, he thought back on all of his sessions with his therapists. Not once had either of them ever asked him that question. They always asking him to describe his thoughts and his feeling, but not once had someone been so fucking point blank with him on the subject. Why? That was a question he wasn't really ready to answer, or it seemed he didn't have and answer at the moment. His thoughts scattered like marbles all over the ground.

He turned his head away from her slowly eyes looking downwards to the dark ground below of the alleyway. Fucking hell! he began to process where he was and How he even got up here. It was like the fog was slowly lifting on his brain as he realized just what the fuck he was doing. Slowly he began to shake at the realization that he was about to do something stupid. The dark thoughts suddenly dropping from his mind as the fear of what he was about to do over shadowed them in a massive wave.

"Tell me Kylo," she said taking a sideways step closer to him looking down at the ground below them. "Why do you want to die? There is a reason for it, we all have one that consumes our brain. Whispers those horrible thoughts pushing us slowly over the edge. Literally." She said nodding to the ground before looking back up to the taller man standing before her. She watched him swallow hard his eyes locked onto her as she could see the gloss of tears over his eyes as she read that look knowing it all to well. The look of pleading help. Even if he couldn't say it out loud his soul was begging her to help him. The fear that was over his face at the realization at what he was about to do. The fear of death over throwing the want to jump like his dark thoughts were pushing him to do.

She slowly lifted a hand up towards him with a small smile on her lips.

"You may think that this will solve all your problem but will it Kylo?" She asked him in a soft voice the cold coming winter air whipping around them. "You are just plunging yourself into that forever darkness with those feelings and nightmares I hear you waking up screaming in anger at every morning. Even after death I'm pretty sure those demons will chase after you."

"How would you know that?" Kylo said with a crocked voice fighting the tears. "How the fuck could you possible know what I'm feeling?"

'Because like I said, I've been here before and I did jump." Rey said in a matter of fact voice looking downwards. "and I did die."

Kylo eyes slightly widened at her comment as she still held out her hand to him. He stared hard into her eyes trying to call her bluff. Trying to see if she was lying. But the stern look on her face was that of someone who was telling the truth. Even in his drunk'n state he could see her dark brown eyes burning into his own at her words.

"How did-what happened?" Kylo asked.

"You get down off this ledge with me and I will tell you my sad and pathetic story, one that I see you walking down the same path as I did." She said. "And its indeed a fucked up story."

Kylo stared hard at her then down to the hand she held out to him. Something within his brain screamed to take it. To grab it and let her lead him out of his dark world. Slowly letting his fist loosen up he lifted his left hand up slowly and shaking to reach up the short distance to take the hand she was holding out to him. He didn't know a damn thing about this woman or if she was lying through her teeth about what she had gone through but that voice in the back of his brain begged him to take her offering hand. She didn't sugar coat her words and didn't make him feel belittled. If anything, she was challenging him to make the right fucking decision and not a stupid one.

His long fingers slipped around her smaller hands as she gave him a warm smile as she pulled him backwards off the ledge. Both climbing down slowly his hands still wrapped around tightly in hers. As his feet hit the roof top his legs gave out as he dropped to his knees his brain going crazy with the through of him almost jumping.

Kylo gasped for air Tears rolling like waves down his cheeks as the girl was kneeling next to him still holding his hand just as tight as he was holding her. Her arm wrapped around his neck pulling him into a hold as he just gasped for air and the anxiety attack took over.

'What the fuck…" he paused gasping in a deep ragged breath his other arm wrapping around her back pulling her closer. "is wrong with…me?"

Again, he had no idea why he was drawn to this chick he hated and knew nothing about, but the need to hold onto someone right now is all he wanted.

"Nothing is wrong with you." She said resting a head against the top of his pressed against her chest her hand running over his head in comforting way. "you just let those demons in your mind take the lead. I promise you I will help you defeat them. that is why I am here. I won't give up on hope for you as long as you have hope within yourself. I see that small light of hope for help in your eyes, Kylo."

Kylo sat there crying to this complete stranger that been lurking around his house all week. Still not understanding how and why he was clutching onto her like a lifeline scared she was going let go and let him sink. She was that life raft of hope gripping onto him refusing to let him get swallowed by the sea of darkness. He didn't know how long they sat there on the rooftop as she just let him release all his emotional stress.

They sat there for who knows how long in Kylo drunk mind. they had both moved to sit back against the wall of the ledge. His head resting on her shoulders as her arm was wrapped over his shoulder still. His hand still wrapped round hers tight. Even though it was fucking freezing at whatever time it was in the morning Kylo didn't want to move. He held tight to this woman who had come to pull him down from his almost stupid mistake. Slowly his eyes began to droop feeling emotionally and physically drained.

He felt her move behind him to stand up as she stood over him still holding his hand as she helped heave him to his feet. Kylo body still felt drunk and out of it as she drew his arm over her shoulder to help him towards door. she was able to get his drunk form back inside as they staggered down the steps as she took his full weight it seemed. Once reaching the third level of the town house she guided him to his bedroom as she kicked open his door with a soft tape.

"Oh my." She whispered at the sight of his room. it was just like the lower level of the house. Mountain of clothes and trash everywhere. She helped maneuver him through the maze of clothes as she helped him to his large king size bed. Kylo long legs helped him sit on the high bed as she laid him down. Kylo was already slipping into slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow as she grabbed the blanket pulling it over his body to tuck him in. His body slightly shaking from the cold they were sitting in.

Rey went to move away from the bed when Kylo hand shot out like a bullet grabbing her wrist tight. She jumped at the strength of his grip as she looked down to see Kylo eyes were still shut as she could see a tear rolling down his cheek. Reaching up she pushed some of his hair out of his face as she leaned down to whisper to him.

"Don't worry, I will not leave you." She said softly as Kylo gave a ragged sigh before slipping fulling into his slumber. After a few minutes his grip on her wrist loosened up as she was able to pull herself from his iron grasp and put his arm back under the black comforter. Leaping over the large mass of clothing she was about to leave when she stopped at the door glancing back to Kylo sleeping as she snagged a good armful of clothes to add to the never-ending pile in the laundry room. Just when she thought she found the light at the end of the tunnel with doing laundry she found this hoard. She was going to make him give up half of his clothes if she had to twist his fucking arm to do it. Or do it Maz style. Everyone feared the Maz style of persuasions.

Shutting the door behind her she was making her way to the stairs when a wave a nausea hit her hard. Dropping the clothes at her feet her hand slapped over her hand over her mouth as she turned to the nearby bathroom bolting to it as she ran to the toilet just in time. Gripping the edge of the toilet she threw up a few times as her body shook. Gasping for air she fought to control her shaking body. a cry came from her as she gagged again into the toilet.

Dear god she had not done that before.

She  _actually got up_  on the ledge with him as by the grace of a miracle she overcame her bloody fear of heights to look downwards. She had not been able to stand that high before in the last seven years without the fear and the world spinning on her and she had been a damn champ with the burning need to pull Kylo away from the ledge overcame that fear. For the moment.

Rey pushed herself up from the toilet as she walked with shaky legs to the sink turning on the water to splash some on her face. She couldn't believe she actually did that. Not only she had she stood against her fear she had told Kylo about what few knew. She had never even told her past clients that she had jumped. Her heart was losing its mind in her chest as she shut her eyes and began to practice the breathing technique she had been taught to calm her anxiety down. Slowly lifting her head up to look at herself in the mirror she saw her frightened eyes. At how close she was to her fear. Horrible vision of the past flashed passed her eyes, she saw the look of her someone else eyes filled with hatred as she let go of their hands.

Rey groaned out at the feeling of regret fill her body as she had to keep telling herself over and over the same thing chanting it.

"It wasn't my fault, it was not your fault." She whispered out holding her hands to her face to try and keep herself breathing right.

After a few minutes of calming herself down she reached up pulling her hair out of the messy bun as she regathered up her hair to pull it into another tighter bun. Walking away from sink and mirror she needed to go do something that would calm her down. Her nerves and mind spiraling out of control.

She needed to clean. That was her outlet. Clean until she was happy once more and there was a kitchen that needed to meet the powerful scrubbing of Rey magic erasers. Walking back out of the bathroom she walked to where she dropped the clothes gathering them up once more before sending a glance to Kylo shut door. she gave it a small smile knowing she had put down the first stepping stone to gaining his trust and it was up to him to lay down the next one.

…..

Poe walked up the stoop reading the text he got from one pissed off woman about how she was treated by his best friend the night before. Poe almost slipped on the step seeing her last words were.

_I hoped he jumped!_

His heat jumped to his throat and his eyes jerked to the tall town house as he shoved his phone into his pocket Yanking out his keys he was quick to unlock the door to the metal gate quickly running into the house. Slamming the door behind him he made his way towards the spiral staircase.

"KYLO!" Poe yelled out as he began to run up the steps just as he was halfway up the stairs he ran into a invisible wall he couldn't pass. He came to a stop in mid step, his nose going upwards as he took in a few good sniffs. He flipped around on the step walking back down his nose still in the air his stomach at the mercy of the intoxicating aroma of food that was beckoning him. He felt like one of those cartoon characters being lifted off the ground floating down the hallway towards the kitchen following the beautiful trail of good smelling food.

He totally forgot about Kylo at that moment as he rounded the corner coming to a stop as he let out a loud impressed whistle at the sight of the kitchen.

"Holy moly, there is a floor again!" Poe said looking from the newly polished white tiles all the way up to the ceiling not seeing a speck of dirt anywhere. The cabinets were all washed down and back to their off whitish blue color. Doors that were once broken fixed and even the granite on the island and kitchen counters were almost blinding at how sparkly they were. Poe saw the double sink cleared and not a damn dish in sight. His eyes locked onto movement as the girl who had been haunting Kylo all week was standing near the stove turning around to give him a warm smile.

"Well good morning, Mr. Dameron." She said looking back down to the frying pan flipping some food. "I was wondering when you would show up. I have a fresh pot of coffee if you would like some."

Whatever the hell she was cooking smelled so good as Poe closed his eyes taking in a deep breath mouthwatering with eagerness as his stomach growled saying the bagel he ate this morning was futile to satisfy his hunger.

'Bacon.' He muttered with a groan knowing one of the smells as he walked into kitchen quickly to come to a stop over the woman eyes all the frying pans filled with food. Poe couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the food. Rey dumped some of the bacon she was cooking onto a plate near the stove as Poe reached for one quickly.

He was deflected with quick slap of a spatula on top of the hand.

"Ouchie!" Poe hissed jumping back waving his stinging hand. Rey turned to look at him with a smug smile.

"If You can go wake the slumbering beast and you can have a share of this." she said waving to the large buffet she was cooking for.

"Just a piece of a bacon," Poe said eyeing the plate holding up one finger as Rey could see him licking his lips to keep himself from drooling.

"How about this." she said picking a piece up to wave it before his face as she watched him follow it. if she had to describe the look on his face watching the bacon wave back it forth it reminded her of the T-rex off Jurassic park watching the scientist wave the flare. And she could hear Poe stomach growling like one. "You go up there and wake Kylo for me you can have as many pieces of bacon as you want. And cooked ham, butter toast, eggs, beans…"

Poe looked at her snagging the piece of bacon from her hands so fast it startled her.

"For this food I'd go straight for you," Poe said shoving the bacon into his mouth groaning in happiness. "Be back in five minutes. I like my eggs over easy, please."

"If you need help waking him wave a piece of bacon across his nose." Rey said handing another piece of bacon towards Poe who grabbed it shoving it into him mouth quickly.

"He not going to need bacon with the way I have planned to get his dumbass moving." Poe said turning to run out of the kitchen. Poe booked it up the steps taking two at a time as he came to the third level of the house. Walking towards the bedroom door he thought about kicking the door down, but a sneak attack was going to be needed. Opening the door slowly he peeked into the dark room spotting the large bed sitting in the far corner as a snore could be heard from Kylo slumbering form. How the fuck could he be sleeping when the whole house smelled like a buffet heaven? Opening the door to slide in he tipped toed over the piles of clothes to stand next to he bed a wide smile on his lips as Kylo was sprawled out still dead to the world.

"Ring ring," Poe said holding his hand up to his ear like a phone. "OH! Good morning Mr. Ren, this is your lovely good morning wake up call. Please enjoy your ride, courtesy of your best friend."

Rey listened to Poe run up the stairs as she went back to finishing making breakfast fit for a king. She heard the sudden sound of crashing above her and even the walls rattled. Her head jerked up to the ceiling hearing the sound of something large getting thrown hitting the floor hard as the sound of stomping and loud cursing echoed through the walls. More banging and thumping came up above her as she could hear two different male voices yelling at each other as she could hear the footsteps stomping across the floor away from above the kitchen.

Poe hysterical laughter flowed into the hallway outside the kitchen as she could hear Kylo voice screaming at him.

"I'm GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Kylo yelled.

"Can't do that!" Poe yelled back. "Then Who the hell going to be your best friend!?"

"You dumb fuck! You broke my bed!" Kylo screamed back.

"Make a fucking nest with all your clothes then!" Poe laughed back. the sound of something shattering echoed down the stairs Just as stomping came down the stairs as Poe tried to stop his dead run sliding across the floor in the hallway almost missing his chance to get into the kitchen as he grabbed the doorway tipping on his feet as he ran towards the island counter. He leaped up into the seat spinning around yanking off his jacket tossing it over the back of the stool as he clasped his hands together rubbing them eagerly with the anticipation of the coming food.

"Okay, the beast is awake. Feed me now!" Poe said with a wide smile patting the empty spot before him. Rey looked to the empty spot before him then back to him with a brows raised as she placed her hand holding the spatula to her cocked hips staring at him hard.

"Pretty please feed me." Poe said in a whimpering voice clasping his hands together in a praying manner bottom lip sticking out far and he added the quivering chin to it. "Preettyyyy please! Its been forever since I've had a home cooked meal!"

"POE!" Kylo voice echoed down the hallway. "Where the hell did you go you son of a bitch! I've got a fucking bat your name on it for that little stunt!"

"PLEEEEEEASE!" Poe begged. Rey only rolled her eyes walking to a cupboard pulling out two plates. She was quick to load up the plates right as Kylo came stomping around the corner of the kitchen. he hit the breaks instantly as two things hit him. First the shock of seeing the kitchen that was deemed unlivable actually clean. Like spotless. He let out a whistle himself at the sight of the kitchen he didn't think anyone could save. Fuck he didn't even think his mother or grandmother had ever had this kitchen this clean before.

Second thing to hit him was the smell. The mouth watering smell of food that his dehydrated and hungover body suddenly screamed for. his eyes snapped to where Poe was as Kylo was ready to bash his fucking brains in for literally flipping his whole bed over sending Kylo flying into the wall. As Kylo was ready to inflict his vengeance on his best friend the girl who had been the sneak little fox came walking around the kitchen island with large plates full of food. She was getting ready to set it down before Poe at the island as she looked over at him waving the most beautiful plate of breakfast food Kylo had ever seen. Poe reached for his plate as she held it out of his reach whine of unhappiness from the man.

"You willing to take a peace offering?" She smiled at him. "I told him to go wake you. Figured you need a smashing hangover breakfast."

Kylo eyes locked onto the food as his stomach began to sing the song of its people mixed with a dying whale call. He watched her smile grow on her face clearly hearing his body begging for food other than random takeout and pizza.

"Sit, Please." She said nodding to the empty spot next to the Poe. She knew she had hooked him and he moved before he could stop himself walking up to the island walking past her eyes still locked onto the plates she was holding feeling his mouth water at the sight of everything on it. His mind trying to remember the last time he had a homecooked breakfast, fuck anything homecooked in the last ten years. He had paused at the chair still eyeing the plates as Poe yanked him down into his seat. There was cooked ham, bean, perfectly cooked potato cut up into small bite size pieces with melted cheese on them, Sausage links, bacon. Perfectly cooked toast with melted butter on them and perfect eggs over easy.

"Fucking sail," Poe hissed out. "The food going to get cold before your sit down!"

Rey moved to lean between the men both eyes on the massive plates as she set them down on the counter before them. She didn't even get a chance to let the plates go fully when the hungry men snagged theirs yanking the plates before them as both began to eat like starving Lions.

She only snickered as she walked back around them to grab some forks for the men. Tuning around she saw Poe shoving in three more pieces of Bacon as Kylo was destroying his sausage links. Jesus they were eating like they had been starved of food for years. She came to the men scarfing down their food as she held out a fork to Poe who snagged it with a mouth full muttering something along the line of 'Thank-you'. Kylo was quick to lean past Poe with his long arm to snag the fork from Rey hand as she could only laugh watching the men eat.

"Remember to Chew boys, that's what separates us from the animals." she laughed as the men only grumbled out some grunts stabbing at their food. She walked back down the island to grab two mugs from the cupboard pouring some fresh made coffee into them as she snagged the bottle of creamer. She had made a quick shopping trip this morning after gutting the kitchen making sure to get enough to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day. Walking back to the men she set the mugs down before turning to grab some glasses and pour both men some fresh made orange juice. She had unearthed a juice maker while cleaning and put it to good use this morning.

As soon as she set the glasses down both guys snagged them guzzling down the juice. She just snickered walking around the counter grabbing her own coffee mug as she leaned up against the other side watching the men eat.

"That's it." Poe said after a moment mouth still half full. "If you don't want her man, I'm trading with you. You can take Maria, she can't cook worth shit."

Kylo didn't say anything as he took a large bite of his toast. His arms were resting on both side of the plate like he was guarding it afraid this little plate of heaven was going to get taken away from him. as he was chewing he shot a glance up to the woman who had cooked this meal seeing her leaning up against the counter looking at something on her phone sipping her coffee.

"Oh! by the way!" Poe said with a full mouth as a hard slap came up to the back of Kylo head as he almost choked on what he was swallowing fast flying downwards to almost slam into his plate.

'What the fuck was that for?!" Kylo hissed over at him mouth full.

"For the dumb shit you tried to pull last night." Poe snapped over to him stuffing some potato's into his mouth. Kylo brows came together confused for a moment as he suddenly remembered bits of last night as he shot his head towards the girl at the other side of the island.

'You told him?" Kylo hissed out. She looked up at him brows together as she gave him a quick shake of her head.

"Nope." She said softly.

"No the dame you tried to crush her skull in last night told me." Poe snapped fishing out his phone to swipe it open to the angry text as he tossed it onto the counter between them. Kylo looked down at it seeing the girl he barely remembered being with last night had filled in Poe about everything. He stared at her words reading the text.

'I don't fucking remember any of that." Kylo said shoving the phone back to Poe.

'Oh so you don't remember telling her you were going to jump?" Poe snapped back picking up his coffee to take a sip. Kylo sat there pausing his chewing as he thought back about last night. Fuck he almost forgot about all of it. Frankly he couldn't remember leaving the couch downstairs let alone the girl who he was with. he remembered blonde hair and then…he was standing on the ledge. How the fuck he was able to even climb up there was a mystery to him. He sat there staring at his food twisting his fork between his fingers as he tried to remember everything.

All he could remember was looking down at the darkness then a hand being held out to him. His eyes looked up to the girl leaning against the counter still sipping on her coffee as she must have felt his eyes on her as she glanced over to him over her mug giving him a slight smile.

Kylo remembered her climbing up onto the ledge with him. Holding a hand out to him and asking him why he wanted to die. Frankly even now Kylo didn't have a fucking answer for her. he had no idea what drove him to climb up onto the wall. He looked away from her back to his food feeling the guilt of what he almost did surfacing over his mind. He didn't want to die, he knew that was a fact.

_Why do you want to die? There is a reason for it, we all have one that consumes our brain. Whispers those horrible thoughts pushing us slowly over the edge._

Kylo sat there replaying her words in his brain as he tried to think of a reason. He chewed on his inner cheek lost in his limbo of a mind trying to figure out what the hell had triggered him to do this. it was then he felt the intense stare at the side of his head like someone was trying to burn him with laser vision as he turned to find Poe suddenly closer then he wanted him to be.

Poe was leaning on his chair staring at his Best friend trying to decode the bastard next to him. His eyes searching Kylo's hard as Poe slowly tilted his head barely blinking as he tried to read Kylo.

"You thought of _her_  again didn't you?" Poe snapped.

"Who?" Kylo asked confused for a moment. Poe grabbed his phone swiping the text up to where he needed it to be to prove his point. Flipping the phone around he shoved it into Kylo face. "You called Chesley by the one who shall not be named, tried to bitch slap her and then climbed up onto the ledge."

Kylo stared at the words on the phone rereading the texts as he tried to remember any of that. Nothing. Blank. Fuck, he had not had an episode like that in god knows how long. Last time he tried something stupid was not long after all the shit went down and Poe and Hux had to tie his hands together with zip ties until he got sober.

'I don't remember any of that." Kylo said looking away from Poe heated glare. "I just remember drinking, then standing on the ledge and then the Cleaning Nut showed up to pull me off. Everything else is just fuzzy. I haven't thought of  _her_  in forever."

That earned another slap upside the head as Kylo hissed out at the stinging pain as Poe face was easy enough to read that his was livid with his friend.

"Hey Mighty mouse." Poe said looking over to the girl who had walked over to the coffee maker pouring herself another cup of coffee acting like she wasn't listening to anything the guys were staying.

"Yes, Poe?" she asked with a slight smile at her nickname.

"Did you tazer him or straight football tackle him off the ledge." Poe asked.

"Can't tell you." She said with a snicker mixing some creamer into her mug as she picked it up walking past them. "My mouth is sealed on what goes on between my and my clients. So if you want answers get it from him. I have to go pack up my stuff so when you guys are done put your dishes in the sink. I will wash them before I leave today."

"All rightly you deal breaking son of a bitch-," Poe said pointing a finger at Kylo.

"I don't fucking remember any-" Kylo said at the same time. Just as both went to fight with each other they both paused before they whipped their head to the retreating woman.

"What do you mean you are leaving?!" Poe yelled at her. Rey came to a stop before turning around at the kitchen entrance.

"I was seen before my week was up and didn't finish cleaning the house." Rey said in a matter of fact voice. "So Kylo won the bet. I already texted your mother, she going to find another person to come in."

She flashed Kylo a wide smile before turning around to walk out of the kitchen. Poe mouth dropped open as he turned his head slowly towards Kylo who was still staring at where she had left. Poe let out another smack as Kylo hissed in pain.

"Fucking hell, my head already feel like a fucking elephant stomping around in it, fucking knock it off!" Kylo hissed rubbing the side of his head.

"Did you try to jump just to get her to come out of hiding?!" Poe snapped at Kylo. "if you did that was a cheap ass move!"

'What?! No!" Kylo hissed at him turning back to his plate. "Like I said I don't know why the hell I did it!"

"Do we need to put child locks on the upstairs doors?" Poe snapped. "What in god's name were you thinking!?"

"Apparently I wasn't!" Kylo hissed at Poe. "Fuck man, I don't wanna talk about this."

Kylo ran his hands through his hair frustrated as he could still feel Poe heated glare against the side of his head.

"You promised man," Poe snapped. "you promised that you would call me when shit got to deep in your mind."

"I don't remember man!" Kylo snapped looking over to Poe. "All I remember was drinking on the couch and then like the world went blurry and I was looking at the skyline of the buildings. And the next thing I knew she was standing next to me asking me why I wanted to do it and then told me she-"

Kylo paused in mid-sentence as more of her words came to his mind. He suddenly remembered what she told him that she jumped before. that she had jumped and died. Kylo head whipped around to the kitchen doorway as he felt his brows come together. How did she die and was somehow still here? That didn't make any fucking sense!

Kylo turned shoveling in more of his food as Poe sat there watching him as he waved his hand slowly for Kylo to finish.

'She…did…what?" Poe said slowly trying to get Kylo to keep talking wanting to know all the detail about last night and how Mighty mouse got him down. Kylo grabbed his glass guzzling down his juice as he turned jumping off his stool walking out of the kitchen fast to go find the girl and have her tell him the fucking bullshit story fully that she spat out at him last night.

'Where are you going!?" Poe yelled after him. "I'm not done bitching at you man!"

Poe watched Kylo run out of the kitchen as he jumped off his stool to chase after his idiot best friend as he quickly turned around grabbing his plate with food still and his cup of coffee as he quickly took chase after Kylo.

Kylo was already down the stairs to the basement level as his eyes scanned the large room as he could hear her in the laundry room as he walked quickly across the bottom level in long strides. Coming to the door of the laundry room he pushed it open to find the girl standing before the dryer pulling out clothes. She was folding a shirt when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye as she turned to him smiling.

"You got to get rid of some of these clothes." She snickered to him. "you have enough to give clothes half of New York homeless if you wanted too."

She finished folding the shirt laying it on a table near the dryer as Kylo stepped into the laundry room eyeing the girl. He looked over her body trying to find any visual scares from her story. He replayed last night as he decided to ask her the same question.

"Why did you want to die?" Kylo challenged. He watched her faltered a bit while folding another shirt as she let out a deep sigh as she turned to give him a weak smile.

"Because I felt guilty and alone." She said with a sigh as she folded the shirt tossing it up on the table of skyscraper of clean clothes.

"Enlighten me," Kylo snapped. "I'm having a hard time processing that you died like you said."

Rey leaned down grabbing another shirt from the dryer as she looked off to the corner of the laundry room. he could see her trying to figure out how to start the story. It was then the sound of loud chewing came up behind him as he looked over his shoulder seeing Poe leaning up against the door frame eating from his plate as Kylo quickly grabbed the door slamming it shut as Poe jumped back in time to keep the door from taking out the plate in his hands.

'oh come on!" he heard Poe bitch on the other side. "I wanna hear too!"

Kylo leaned up against the door to keep Poe from coming in looking over to where Rey was giving a snicker grabbing another shirt.

"Tell me, now." Kylo snapped. "How did you kill yourself?"

"There are a few people who know of what I tried to do was suicide and not an accident like the police believed." Rey started as she finished folding another shirt as she tossed it onto the large clean pile before stepping back to the wash opening the front of it to pull out the wet load.

"To say me being here is no short of a miracle that for sure. Defiantly lots of luck and pixie dust." She said with a sigh grabbing the clothes as she stuffed them into the dryer before turning to lean up against the dryer with her hand smiling at Kylo. Rey had been debating all morning long on if she should tell Kylo her full story. There were parts she still didn't want a lot of people to know about. The only people who knew her full story was Maz, Luke and Snoke. Even Finn was kept in the dark about her fucked up past. She had replayed a version on her story to tone down the worst of the it. twisting the words just enough that it wasn't far from the truth.

"I was ten when I jumped from that bridge. I died when I hit the water, or when I sunk under drowning. Who the hell knows. I woke a year after that being called the River miracle girl." Rey said walking to the washer as she shoved a few more clothes into the front-loading machine.

"Why did you jump?" Kylo asked eyes hard on her.

"Because I let a psychopathic thirteen-year-old talk me into it." Rey said looking over her shoulder at Kylo with a weak smile before turning to stuff the clothes in. "Like I said we all have demons within us. Some don't go away even after they die. Tiffany still has a bloody hold on my mind sometimes. I can still hear her nagging voice in the back of my head from time to time."

Rey finished loading the washer as she tossed a soap pod into it before shutting the machine to start it as she walked over to the dryer starting it. she turned walking to the door where Kylo sat leaning up against it still watching her every move closely.

"I'll tell you more while I'm packing. It's a short fucked up story I promise." Rey said waving Kylo out of the way as he stood there for a moment staring hard at her. she only raised a brow at him with a sideways smile.

'What you don't want me to pack?" she laughed out. "You were hell bent on getting me out all week."

Kylo pushed off the door looming over her as he grabbed the handle opening it up as Poe leaning up against it almost fell with flat on his face from pressing his ear up against the door to listen. He caught him stepping back with wide cheesy smile at getting caught listening in. Kylo sent him a glare as Rey only smiled walking past him to the door to her room.

She walked into the room as Kylo leaned up against the door frame watching the girl move around the smallest room in the house. She opened a small closet pulling out a suitcase as she unzipped it as Kylo waited for her to say something. Kylo could hear Poe annoying chewing behind him most likely eavesdropping near door once more to get his fill of the gossip.

"You going to finish this fucked up story?" Kylo asked impatiently.

"My parents gave me up for drugs," Rey said with a sad sigh as she walked to a small dresser opening it up to pull out some pants and other clothing items as she walked to the suitcase tossing them in. "I was seven or eight when that happened, I think, I never celebrated my birthday. So I don't really know when I was born. My mom most likely gave birth to me in the back of van or something. I don't have a birth certificate so who bloody knows. I think my parents ran out of way to get money for drugs. I don't remember them ever spending money on me but I do remember eating scraps from the table and watching my parents getting high."

She turned walking to the closet as she open it up to grab the few shirts she had hanging in there yanking them off the hangers to fold them nicely.

"When I was around seven-ish I remember my parents taking to a house a long way from where we were living somewhere in England. I remember the long ride in that beat-up piece of shit my father tried to keep alive. I never left the house much so being outside was a rare treat. I thought that we were finally going to do something as a family but my parents dropped me off at this man house. I remember then switching suitcases with him talking about how the transfer was complete. They had traded me for drugs I later realized."

Rey looked to Kylo as she finished her sentence.

"I don't know what happened between you and your parents to make you hate them. But they seem like saint compared the pieces of shit who traded me to a monster for a suitcase full of drugs." She said with a dark snicker shaking her head as she looked back down to the open suitcase tossing in her shirt.

"I was traded for work," she heisted a moment on her choices of words. "For a while I did whatever the man wanted and was his little working slave. About a year later he left the door unlocked and I was able to escape that nightmare. I was picked up by the police and taken into foster care. I only knew my name and barely could even speak at the time. I was so thin from being starved. I remember the social worker asking me questions about where I came from who my parents were and I couldn't even tell them if I wanted too. I bounced around from orphanages and foster houses until I met Tiffany."

Rey finished folding her clothes as she sat on the edge of the small bed looking at Kylo who was watching her closely.

"I already felt unwanted. Already understood I was abandoned by my parents. I felt alone and no one could ever love me or want me." She said to him. "We all have demons of our past and Tiffany is one of them for me. I thought she wanted me, that she loved me like a little sister. She whispered false promises at first then began to fill my head with horrible words, telling me that no one would want me and only fueled that fire of hating myself. I was a fucked little ten year old by the time I jumped."

"She talked you into jumping?" Kylo asked Rey could only let out a huff shaking her head.

"More like she tired to kill me at first." Rey said to him. "I remember little of that day. Took me a while to even remember that I even jumped. I have pieces of that day in my mind. My therapist tried to hypnotize me into remember but I cant remember all the details which I'm sort of happy about. but I don't remember the pain and the hatred I felt as I watched Tiffany fall from the bridge."

"What happened?" Poe voice perked up behind Kylo. Kylo glared over his shoulder at the man leaning up against the wall outside the door.

"Well from what I remember," Rey said lifting a hand to rub the back of her neck as she tried to recall all the details of that day. "she talked me into going for a walk, we came to a train bridge. And she was talking about how my day had come. That it was my time to go to the next life. I didn't understand her at the time, but she pointed to the water saying something about how it would carry me to my next life and she would come right with me. I didn't want to lose her, still relying on her for everything not realizing the psychopathic bitch had been planning to kill me the whole three months I had been there."

"Oh shit." Poe hissed out.

"So as I was looking over the side of the bridge I remember the fear I felt. From the how high I was up. the rushing winter water in the river. I remember how much I was scared of being so high up and scared to do what she wanted us to do. I remember someone hands coming to my back to give me a hard shove and something like my survival mode kicked on as I reached out grabbing a wire of the bridge. Well Tiffany slipped I think as she was shoving me and lost her balance. I was able to reach out and grab her had as we both swung there for a moment over the water."

Rey paused for a moment looking off into the corner of the room as she felt that familiar guilt rushing through her chest as she fought to keep herself from shaking at the memory. She twiddled her hands in her lap as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I tried to hold on," she said in a softer voice. "I really did. But I was losing my grip on the wire not strong enough to hold on to both of us. I remember looking down seeing Tiffany glaring up at me. I remember her screaming. 'You have to die! I want you to die!' as she was kicking her feet trying to get herself back to the bridge." Rey said.

"Did you both fall in at the same time?" Kylo asked.

'No," Rey said turning to look at him. "I let her go."

Kylo brows coming together at that comment. He could see her eyes beginning to gloss over fighting the tears.

"I didn't want to die at the moment, so I let her go and watched her body fall off the tall bridge. I can still remember her screaming at me. I remember the hatred in her eyes as she fell. I remember her body hitting the water like she was hitting a cement wall. And watching her lifeless body float away from me." Rey said softly looking away from Kylo again.

"I remember the pain I felt. It was my fault she died. I didn't really understand that she was trying to kill me at that time." Rey said looking to her hands as she twisted her fingers together. "I remember feeling utterly alone one more, that I killed my best friend and that I didn't deserve to live like she said. even after she was gone I could still hear her hate filled words laced deep in my brain. So as I watched her body float down the river I felt so empty and hallow on the inside that I had nothing now. Abounded an guilt for murdering someone I thought I loved and who was trying to  _help_  me or so I thought." Rey said with a ragged sigh.

"I don't remember hitting the water," Rey said with a slight shake of her head. "But I do remember letting go of the wire. Dropping to follow after my friend to this afterlife she talked about. then darkness."

She stood up once more from her bed grabbing the top of the suitcase to flip it over to zip it shut.

"I was pulled out of the water a few minutes after I jumped. Some local fisherman had seen me fall, so they saved me never seeing Tiffany was the first to drop from the bridge. Her body was found about a two days later, but I was placed in a ambulance and shipped to a nearby hospital where they declared me dead on arrival." Rey said walking away from the bed to a small desk as she opened the drawer to pull out a stack of receipts to give to his mother on all the spending she did as she grabbed her purse to pull out the credit card to give back.

"Did they bring you back?" Kylo asked.

"Nope." Rey said looking over her shoulder at Kylo. "I was placed on a table to get my organs harvest, but I guess the universe had other plans. Before the good doctor could even slice me open my heart began to beat again, my body trying to breath. From what I was told I was in surgery for over thirty hours as they repaired my lungs from the broken rip cutting through. My whole left side was fucked up from hitting the water."

She pulled out a receipt from her purse for the morning food run as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of it to send to Kylo mother assistant.

"I was in a coma for over a year and I finally woke up, had to relearn how to walk, talk and eat on my own." She said with a snicker. "I felt like a damn toddler. But the doctors loved me. I remember hearing them talk about how I shouldn't even be alive. That I should be brain dead from it having no oxygen for so long. I was a mystery to them."

"How did you come to the states?" Kylo asked still leaning up against the door frame listening to everything she said.

"An evil lady that I am scared to death of that I love more than anything else in this world came to save me." She said turning to Kylo once more. "her name in Maz. She had me transferred along with another boy to the states to take custody of us. She has a way of knowing the truth about everything even if you don't tell her. She came to visit me in the hospital when she was seeing some other family, she could look in my eyes and see that I didn't just fall from the bridge. That I jumped. So she called dibs on me and brought me back to New York when I was healthy enough to leave."

Rey grabbed the stack of receipt picking up the zip lock bag to toss them in to make sure to drop them off at the office.

"So from a young age you made it your mission to save other from killing themselves?" Kylo asked with a slight tilt of his head. She turned looking across the small room to meet his dark eyes as she gave her head a little shake.

'No," she said with a slight sigh. "It was three years ago, when another good friend of mine jumped from the roof a building after something tragic happened to her. I was a day to late on getting back to help her. After that I decided I wanted to help others who had been where I once was. I gave up finishing college and here I am."

"Why?" Kylo asked. "What makes you think you can save people? Myself included."

She grabbed her jacket and scarf as she walked over to where her luggage was as she grabbed the handle pulling it off the bed as she looked to Kylo giving him another small smile.

"I'm prof that you can find that light you're so desperate to reach. Your mother didn't bring me here to be your babysitter or just your maid. Luke and Snoke were also my therapists, they recommended me to your mother because I'm the only one that knows how to scale those dark pathways in your brain. Because I have the same lingering trail in mine. This is my job Kylo, I am a survivor of my suicide and I make it my damn mission to save anyone I can from making the same mistakes I did. I am here to be your companion and  _your_  guide. A friend and someone to lean on like last night. I'm not here to make you do shit. I'm not here to make your choices. You're a big boy. Like last night when we stood on that ledge I saw you wanted my help. That wasn't the way the great Kylo Ren is supposed to end."

Rey walked towards him as Kylo didn't bother to be in her way stepping back as she walked out the door as she stopped near Poe who was holding his empty plate with a big pouty lip and teared filled eyes.

'Why are you crying?" Rey asked with a laugh.

"Because you Miss Mighty mouse are my new hero!" Poe sniffled out pushing off the wall to give her a big hug suddenly. Rey only snickered awkwardly patting his back.

"Its okay, Poe." Rey laughed as Poe kept sniffling before he turned to glare at Kylo standing outside the door.

"You're a bastard." Poe cried out. "Letting this little guardian angel leave! I'll never forgive you!"

Kylo only rolled his eyes crossing his arms as he shifted his eyes to the back of Rey head as Poe was holding onto dear life to keep her from leaving. Rey tried to shimmy herself out of Poe grip as he only held on tighter.

'No I'm taking you home!" Poe said. "I can pretend to be as fucked up as Kylo!"

"I'm going to have to pass on that." Rey said with a snicker pushing away from him. she snagged his plate quickly from his hands as she walked past them glancing back to the men. "I already have another client lined up so I have to get going here soon."

She walked down the hallway to the large room to make her way towards the large spiral staircase as Poe turned to look up at Kylo. Kylo was watching the back of the girl leave his eyes hard trying to process everything she said. Trying to believe this story. By the way she talked about it was hard not to believed everything. Something dark in his mind whispered it could have just been a pity story to get him to change his mind to let her stay.

_She did save you from fucking killing yourself last night._

A little voice whispered that to him as he had no argument against it. It was right. She had come to him in his darkest hour and even though he didn't remember why he almost jumped or what triggered it. she didn't baby him or tell him to spill his guts about his feelings. Only asked him why he wanted to jump and helped him off the ledge and just held onto him.

He felt something clutch his chest hard at the thought of losing her.

Fucking hell he didn't even know this chick. She had been plaguing him for the last week and he still wanted her gone.

_Do you?_

Kylo hissed out a curse under his breath running a hand though his hair as his mind began to fight on the pros and cons of letting her stay here. It was then that Poe decided to put his unneeded two cents in.

"You know man," Poe said crossing his arms watching Kylo small inner fight. "You sure do know how to fuck things up."

Kylo eyes shot to him with a heated glare opening his mouth as Poe took a step towards him so fast giving Kylo a nut shot before he could react. Kylo yelped in pain one hand grabbing his junk as his other hand shot to the wall near him to keep himself from falling over.

'What..the…hell!?" Kylo strained to hiss out at Poe who stood near him arms crossed once more.

"Like I said you sure do know how to fuck a good thing up." Poe snapped down at him. "You got this beautiful girl here who knows everything your going through, wants to help you at your own fucking pace and not force you to get over your shit like everyone else has been trying to make you do. She cleaned half the house which I didn't think was possible even when you threw more parties to chase her out she stayed. You might see it as stubbornness, but I see it as a blessing that someone actually wants to stick it out with you for a good reason other than a paycheck."

Poe turned walking down the hallway towards the opening of the large entertainment center as he came to a stop looking back down to Kylo recovering from the quick shot to the junk.

"You need her," Poe snapped back to him. 'More then you need me or anyone else, if you let that girl walk out of here and not take her up on her offer you're more stupid then I realized. How many more chances are you going to get? You're on a self-destructive path that I can't even keep up with anymore. You need help Kylo, get over your fucking ego and wake up or you're really going to lose everything. You already pushed Hux and Plasma fucking away from you more and more and now your pushing me away. You've locked yourself in this house and forgot that there is actually a world out there, yes you got a hard job but fuck man."

'You stopped living when that bitch fucked you over. Not saying what she did wasn't horrible but just like our Little Mighty Mouse and that bitch Tiffany, that WOMAN has a hold on you that shouldn't be there. She gone, never coming back and if she does I've already thought of fifteen different ways to kill her and make it look like an accident. Your family is fucked up I get that, but your true family wants their friend and brother back. We stuck around this long with hope for you and we don't want to have to be the ones to drop you six feet under."

Poe was huffing an puffing by the end of this speech as he turned walking away from Kylo heading towards the stairs as Kylo was still leaning up against the wall watching one of his closest and few friends walk away from him. Kylo let out a ragged sigh stepping towards the wall to lean up against it.

Poe was right.

How many more chances did he have until he finally made a stupid decision that would end his life. He didn't want to die that was or sure. He thought about what Poe said. he had been pushing people away and it was mostly the three people who he really considered his family. He had known all of them since they were super young and They were the only ones that understood what it was like coming home to an empty house every day after school. They were really the only ones he could trust in his life and Poe was right, he's been fucking up his friendships with them bad.

Kylo looked down the hallway as the pain subsided as he walked towards the room coming to a stop looking around it. he had visions of a happier times that took place in this room. He could see Hux and Phasma standing near the pool table fighting over a cheap shot Phasma as done as the tall girl loomed over Hux calling him on his bullshit. He could see himself and Poe sitting on the couch both fighting to get the top kills on a game. A relaxed feeling as all the most important people in his life. He could remember all the fun times before shit went south in his life.

Letting out another sigh he felt alone once more. he hated this feeling. He hated being left alone in his dark world.

Could she really help him? he couldn't stop himself from asking. Could she really help him become the old person he once was?

Kylo quickly shook his head. No, he could do it on his own. Poe was right that the bitch who fucked him over had a hold on him all these years later. And it pissed him off hearing that. Walking towards the stairs he began to climb it slowly as he could hear Poe laughing at something from the upper lever as Kylo came to a stop at the top of the stairs looking to the kitchen opening. he slowly walked toward it to listen in on whatever they were talking about.

"Now what are you cooking?" Poe asked.

"Just putting a pork in the crock-pot," he could hear the girl say. "Was going to make pull pork for dinner tonight. I'll just leave some instructions on what to do for Kylo."

"God, Kylo is stupid." Poe laughed out.

"I don't think he is." The girl said. "He's just lost."

"No I mean he's stupid on giving you up." Poe barked out which made Kylo roll his eyes wanting to sucker punch Poe for all the shit he has done to him this morning as he leaned up against the wall listening to them talk. "I mean giving you up. Fuck you can cook, clean, your drop dead beautiful and you're funny. A Conning little fox which means you're smart as shit and know when to leave the man the hell alone when he wants it. If that's not what a man is looking for in a woman I don't understand these straight fuckers. You sure you don't have a penis or twin brother I can have?"

"Sorry only child." She laughed out as Kylo could hear dishes getting moved.

"So since you are leaving can I get your full name now?" Poe asked. It dawned on Kylo that he still didn't even know this girl's first name.

"Why?" Kylo could hear the girl snickering.

"So if I was going to try and hunt you down to have some coffee or a home visit for you to feed me I need more then a first name." Poe said. "and I might need back up the next time Kylo a fucking retard."

There was a long pause as Kylo waited to hear this girl name.

"Wolfe." She finally said.

"Rey Wolfe." Poe playfully said her name. "now that's a name I don't think I will ever forget. How many people have to ask for your name twice on the phone thinking you said Grey Wolf?"

"I lost fucking count on that. Wasn't really my idea for that name in first place but I lost the war of picking my new last name quick." She laughed out.

Poe began to ask her question about herself as Kylo pushed off the wall walking quickly towards the stairs as an idea popped into his head. He was quick to get to the upper third level of the town house as he came to the door to his office. Punching in the code to unlock the door he pushed the door open walking to his desk as he slid in before his computers. He wanted to see if she had told him a bogus story or if this girl had really gone though the shit she said she did.

One thing about being one of the best hackers in the world was that there was no firewall or program he couldn't get past and he could slip into a network like a ghost and never be detected. Kylo finger were quick to break through the firewall he built for the government as he began to search for the person named Rey Wolfe. His fingers moving quickly to search through hidden files. He was able to find her information quickly as he read through her files. He saw she had changed her name to Rey Wolfe from Rey McGrath when she turned 18. She had no living relatives and only person on her files was woman who fostered her named Maz Kanata. He saw her files on her college reports, but he decided to look later at what she was going to school for most likely all for her job now he guessed.

He shuffled through the files looking for anything that was sealed on her past. He couldn't find anything as he knew that he would have to hack into the England database to get the files he needed. He sat back in his chair as he thought about doing that. the burning need to find out of Rey was lying to him or not.

Kylo looked to his phone sitting charging on near his computer as he reached over yanking it off its cord as he ignored the missed text and phone calls from Poe and a few other people as he went to his contacts looking for the one person who had access to get the files without Kylo having to hack into a foreign countries database again. Clicking on the name he pressed the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring after the third ring someone answered.

"Well this is a fucking surprise." A voice snapped on the other end.

"Hello to you too," Kylo snickered staring at his screens.

"Been a while since you called me," the coldish voice said on the other end. "You must want something from me, and no I will not be delivering you booze if its that. I'm in the middle of court dates and I have to squash this son of a bitch like a bug."

"I don't need booze, Pat." Kylo snickered.

"Oh? Well then, what do you need from me if you are honoring me with a long overdue fucking phone call?" Patricia Phasma hissed on the other end. Kylo leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his desk running a hand over his face letting out a frustrated sigh as Phasma harsh tone. He knew he deserved it. He had not talked to Phasma in months and the hostility from her wasn't even the tip of the iceberg on how much a nightmare she could really be. Phasma was in her last year of law school and she was already the most terrifying Lawyer that had come out of Harvard and most likely never be dethroned. Judges and other lawyers all began to sweat bullets when Phasma walked into a court room.

"I need you to look up someone for me." Kylo said after a second. "I know you have connections in England to get the files I need."

"Oh please for the love of god tell me I'm going to sue someone for you." Phasma cried on the other end. "I need someone to obliterate on the side, this fucking case I'm on right now has me pulling my damn hair out. and if I don't take it out on some poor scumbag to rip their soul from them I'm going to be charged with murdering my own client."

"Jesus I pity the man you will marry one day." Kylo laughed out. "No I just need closed files on someone records as a child."

"Who and why?" Phasma voice perked up as Kylo could hear her shifting on the other end as papers were being tossed.

"Rey McGrath she changed her name to Wolfe at the age of eighteen," Kylo said as he could hear her typing in the name on her own computer.

"Who is this person?" Phasma asked as Kylo could hear her yawn on the other end.

"The chick my mother brought in to clean." Kylo said.

"The Mighty Mouse of cleaning?" Phasma laughed out. "Poe told me all about her driving you batshit crazy all week. Glad you found yourself a new girlfriend."

"She not my fucking girlfriend and she still driving me crazy." Kylo said. "she is leaving today and I wanna see if what she told me about herself is true."

"Why England?" Phasma asked. "And don't tell me you finally caught her. I was kind of rooting for this girl I've never met. Poe said she been good for you. Looks like Hux is going to win the bet we placed on you two."

"It's where she's from." Kylo said with a sigh. "Glad to hear Poe been filling you in about all my fucking shit."

"At least takes the time to call me." Phasma hissed out. "I'm looking for the best child locks right now for your upstairs windows and door, they should be delivered later today. I'm hoping these locks confuse the best drunk idiots from getting out."

Kylo groaned out knowing full well that Poe would have already sent both Phasma and Hux the unfortunate update about last night shit.

"God damnit. Hux is coming down, isn't he?" Kylo snapped pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well you did try to jump, buddy boy." Plasma snapped. "I would be on my way down as well, but I have a court tomorrow up here. So Hux is bringing my fury with him. I hope you can handle those two idiots that are going to orbit you now like nagging satellites watching your ever move."

"He never going to leave." Kylo hissed out in anger. "I cant handle both of them at the same time without you here."

"Oh don't get mad at me." Phasma laughed out, "You're the one who promised the next time you were going to go down the fuck'n rabbit hole you would call one of us. That didn't happen and this stranger who been there for only a week had to pull you off the ledge. Frankly Kylo, if I didn't love you like a brother I would have left you to defend for yourself by now. When are you going to get over that walking disgrace of a human being? She doesn't deserve to have this control over you."

"I didn't call to get a fucking pep talk from you as well." Kylo snapped rubbing his brow feeling the headache of his hangover coming back.

"I don't care if you called me asking me for an organ to save your life." Phasma snapped. "You are going to get this talk from all of us whether you want it or not. You wanna know why? Because we actually give a shit about you."

"Always so subtle." Kylo sighed out.

"I never beat around the bush with you." Phasma said.

"How long until I get the information?" Kylo asked going to exit out of Rey files on his computer screen as he saved her college repots to read later.

"I'm waiting for Jean-Claude to get back to me. You know it's the middle of the fucking night over there right?" Phasma asked.

"Well just shoot it to me with an email." Kylo said, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I know your house is getting all pretty once more, and I can come there without the need to throw up now at the smell." Phasma said. "But how about you go for a walk for once? You live right next to a world famous park. Enjoy the weather Before the shitty snow hits. You know, breath in fresh air that you really haven't had in four years."

"I can go to my roof for fresh air." Kylo said.

"Not the same thing." Phasma said as she paused for a long moment before speaking. "Do me a favor Kylo."

"What's that?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Try to fucking live a human life again." She said. "For the sake of your friendship, we are all waiting for you to catch up with us and its beginning to kill us that you won't make the effort anymore to even try and save yourself."

Kylo was about to open his mouth when the phone when dead. He pulled his phone away tossing it up onto the desk to rub his face. Fuck Phasma wasn't even holding back her anger at him. she was never a nice girl which is why Kylo liked her. She spoke what was on her mind and didn't give two shits if it hurt or offended someone. If someone could slice you up with words it was Phasma, she held no mercy back when she puree someone brains. She had almost made Kylo cry once as a child. Once.

He sat there staring at his screen as he looked over his shoulder to the door that sat open still. When was the last time he went out into the real world? He sat there for while in the semi darkness as his mind was lost in the story this girl told him. How could someone like her help him? His phone buzzed after a while knocking him out of his deep thought. Picking it up after a moment of thinking he looked to see if was Plasma saying the email was sent.

Reaching for his mouse he moved it to open to his Email. A few clicked later he opened the one Phasma had sent him, with her connection in England he knew that she had some leverage over the man in some fucked up way to get this information she needed. Kylo saw that Phasma had written something to him in the email as well.

_Kylo, I know I'm being a bitch to you, but_ _**We** _ _are running out of ways to get through your thick head that we want the best for you. We are all losing this war to pull you out of your darkness and it fucking killed us all this morning that you tried to hurt yourself again. Don't forget that we are your family. On this Wolfe girl, I read some of the files. I remember hearing about this girl when my parents took me to England when I was younger. She a medical miracle that no Doctor could explain why she came back to life. Even after being legally dead for thirty minutes. Anyways, I will be down next week. Be smart until I get there to beat whatever is left over after Hux attack you. Your_ _**BEST and Smartest** _ _friend, Phasma._

Kylo let out another deep frustrated sigh as he rubbed his face after reading Phasma email. She was right too. He was forgetting that he had a family he used to fight for. looking to the seven or so attached files he clicked on one as it popped up a few scanned papers as he began to read into the history of this woman. Damn whoever this guy was that Phasma knew was able to get everything on Rey. Soon he had all the files pulled up on her there was pages and pages, from doctor papers to the foster care system. He was read a few news paper clippings finding she was indeed telling the truth about herself. But the police reports said that she fell from the bridge while playing with the girl named Tiffany who was living at the same foster house as her. Kylo kept digging through the files until he came to a picture of a tiny seven year old looking girl.

His hand froze on the mouse as he was staring at pictures that the government took of this broken looking girl. He leaned back from his chair looking at the younger version of Rey. She was not smiling. The soft warm brown eyes he was looking at only an hour before were not seen in this picture of this girl. He knew that look, it was one he had seen in his own eyes before to many times he lost count. They looked hallow and filled with darkness and hatred. Her body nothing but skin and bones literally. Her eyes and cheeks looked sunken in. fresh bruises and cuts all over her face and body. He clicked through the files reading everything about what they found about his girl. A note under her physical report made his eyes widen slightly.

_Consistent Severe sexual trauma._

Kylo read through the police repot seeing a whole part of the story she seemed to have left out. and for a good fucking reason. He couldn't believe what he was reading. How could a child go through something like that? No wonder she tried to kill herself as a child. Kylo felt rage bubbling up in him for the girl he hardly even knew. Rage for her parents that sold her for drugs, rage for the man that did horrible things to her. She didn't just escape, the cops had raided the place when the man was linked to drugs deals and found her chained in the….fuck. Kylo had to stop reading before he punched his computer screen at the awful words regretting at the very second for wanting to see if she was telling the truth.

A knock came to his door as he jumped in his head flipping around to find Poe leaning in the doorway.

"Hux will be here soon," Poe said with his arms crossed. "He wants to have a powwow with you. And don't worry I had Rey help me hid anything he could use as a weapon to beat the crap out of you before she leaves."

"Oh….okay." Kylo said softly turning to the files on the screen as he clicked a few buttons making the screens go black.

"Just okay is all you have to say?" Poe asked with a laugh. "Your life is now endanger to a pissed off Ginger that hold no mercy back when he fights, and you just say  _okay_?"

Kylo didn't say anything staring at the black screen. The mental image of those hollow dark eyes of the child were familiar to him. The things that girl went through surpassed any shit he had gone through in his past. By a million plus. How the hell did she get over it? Fucking hell he felt like a weakling compared to how strong willed this girl was to overcome her past. He began to have second thoughts about this girl leaving. Something within him switched to almost a protective mode as he wanted her to tell him how she overcame it. If she was really over the past she would definitely could help him get over the pain of his pathetic past. His brain began to hurt as two sides battled on just letting her leave and everything would go back to normal...

Yeah his world would become just as fucked up as his brain again. The other side of his brain begged him for the help. To take her hand once more.

"Is she still here?" Kylo asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Poe said pushing off the doorway eyeing the back of Kylo head wondering what he was reading on the computer. It didn't look anything like the code work he usually had on the screen. "Hux wants to meet her and give her a bonus for finding his pool table for him and thank her for helping you last night before she leaves."

"She not going anywhere just yet." Kylo snapped out pushing away from his desk to go find her.

**...**


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments

...

She had fucking vanished again. Kylo climbed up the stairs from the lower level of the house finding her room empty as Poe had searched upstairs for her as they both met on the main level of the house.

"Remind me never to play drunk'n hide and seek with Might Mouse. I think she will win every time." Poe said as Kylo tried to think on how to find her. If she had already left he needed to get her back asap before his mother brought in someone else.

'Where the hell did she go this time?" Kylo asked.

"I swear she was in the kitchen the last time I saw her. She must have snuck out while I went to talk to you." Poe said with a sad sigh. "Oh Mighty mouse as runaway again! Kylo, what are we going to do? Oh shit I can already see the house going to shit. Look, dust! There is dust we're going to die!"

Kylo was quick to slap the stupid man upside the head while walking past Poe back up to the third level of the house as he walked into his office sliding into his chair as he pulled up the video cameras to rewind the last half hour since Poe had seen her. He watched as she walked out of the front door suitcase in her hands as she walked down the steps with a phone to her ear. She turned west walking towards central park that was a stone throw away from Kylo house.

He heard his phone vibrating as he looked down seeing MOTHER Across the screen. Letting out a sigh he was waiting for this call to come as he swiped it to answer as he placed the phone to his ear.

"I know why you're calling and I'm going to get her back." Kylo said quickly. 'So, don't bother bringing in someone new."

"Excuse me?" His mother said on the other end.

"She escaped before I could tell her I wanted her to stay." Kylo said eyes on the computer screen clicking on things as he began to surf deeper into a database to get Rey information again.

'What on earth are you talking about, Kylo?" his mother sounded concerned. "Where is Rey? She hasn't answered my phone calls this morning! What did you do, Kylo?"

"She didn't send you message this morning?" Kylo asked confused. He could have sworn she had said she talked to his mother.

"No!" His mother said quickly on the other end. "I haven't heard from her since yesterday when she called for an approval to buy new pipes! I was calling to tell her I was going to get some professional plumbers to come in and fix them for her and tell you to expect people in the house. Where is she Kylo?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find her." Kylo said.

"What happened? I thought things were going well!" his mother snapped. "Did you hurt this girl?!"

"No, I didn't do shit to her!" Kylo said. "She seemed to think she lost the bet I never agreed to and took off before I could talk to her about staying."

"I will try calling her again." his mother said.

"Don't bother, I know how to find her." Kylo said. "What is her phone number?"

Kylo grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down her phone number as his mother gave it to him.

"I hope you didn't lose her Kylo." His mother sighed on the other end. "I had high hopes for her to help you."

"Yeah you and a few other people." Kylo snapped. "I'll call you later." Before his mother could say anything else he said good bye and hung up as he turned to another computer screen and began to work his magic jumping into the phone company data base to try and locate her.

"I hope that you can find our little Mighty Mouse. I don't think I could live without her now since I tasted her food. God is she can cook like that for you every day I suggest you marry the woman." Poe said leaning up against the chair from behind Kylo who ignored him fingers typing quickly as he grabbed his mouse to drag the information to another screen. Kylo was able to hack into one of the phone companies' satellites that hooked up to the GPS as he was able to type in her information as the satellites began to search for her quickly.

"Dose the government know that you are doing this in your spare times? I think is kind of funny you can just take a stroll thought anyone data systems at any given time." Poe laughed watching Kylo pinpoint where Rey was. A red dot pinged in the middle of central park as Kylo quickly grabbed his phone hooking it up to his computer as he transferred the tracking information to the phone.

"Nope." Kylo finally said popping the P loudly.

"How do you do it?" Poe asked looking over Kylo shoulder watching the man work quick to get his phone to hook up to the satellite, so he could track her from his house. "They can't track or see that someone keeps hacking into their system to get whatever information they want?"

"Believe me by the time I get in and get out they never even see me." Kylo said hitting a few more buttons as he ghosted out of the phone companies firewall.

"I wish I was that smart." Poe said with a sad sigh. "I have a few people I wanna blackmail like Hux can."

"Just asked Hux to do it for you." Kylo said pushing away from the desk looking at he phone seeing she had not moved in about ten minutes.

"Oh and he gets to have all the fun?" Poe barked out watching Kylo walk out of the office. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Get out I need to shut my door." Kylo said standing outside the office as Poe walked out grabbing the door to shut it hard behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Poe asked. "Hux will be here any minute and if I was you I'd already be on my hands and knees at the door begging for mercy for whatever he has planned up."

Kylo ignored Poe as he walked towards the stairs descending down them quickly to the lower lever of the house and towards the laundry room. He grabbed himself some clean clothes and quickly changed as he found a peacoat hanging that Rey had washed as he pulled it on. He even found a few pairs of shoes he had no idea when he bought. Poe was on the main level of the house looking at his own phone when Kylo came back upstairs. Poe did a quick look up before doing a double take to see Kylo had his jacket on.

"Wait a fucking minute, you're leaving your house?! Seriously? You're finding her on foot?" Poe laughed as Kylo was already walking to the door grabbing a pair of dark glasses sitting in a basket of random shit Rey had found when she was cleaning. Kylo didn't say anything opening the front door as Poe was fast behind him.

"Come back! I have to take a picture or Hux and Phasma won't believe me!" Poe laughed. Kylo turned around seeing Poe was grabbing his jacket from a hanger near the door.

"Hey, I forgot to give you something." Kylo said quickly with a wide smile.

"Oh? A gift for me? You leaving the house is enough. There is a new donut shop I want to take you and Mighty Mouse to after we find her." Poe laughed. Kylo waited until Poe lifted his hands hold his phone to take a picture as Kylo long arm shot out slamming right between Poe legs harder then he needed too. Poe let up a dying yelp as he dropped his phone hands going to his junk as he fell to his knees letting out a high-pitched squeal.

"My…Nuggets…" Poe cried out in a squeaky voice before falling over to his side curling into a ball in pain.

"Now you stay right there." Kylo said pointing to Poe who was trying to relearn how to breath on the wooden floor unable to move if he wanted too. "Good boy." Kylo mocked out like he was talking to a dog.

"W-W-Why?" Poe cried out.

"Count it as a fucking pay back for all the shit this morning." Kylo laughed out before walking out the door slamming it shut behind him leaving his wounded friend behind. Poe laid on the ground eyes watering as he watched Kylo walk out as he could only let out huffed quick laughs. Its been a while since he seen Kylo smiling like that.

"Make…him…beg…Mighty….mouuuuu- Ohhh it hurts!" Poe cried out between laughing at the pain.

Kylo was already down the block to the intersection as he didn't wait for the light to change to run across it as cars honked at him angerly. The bright sun almost burned his eyes as he was quick to shove on the glasses dodging around all the fucking people everywhere. He had to find her before she decided to go with this other new client she had spoken about. He looked to his phone following the little red dot that was still in the middle of Central Park. Turning down a wide pathway he walked quickly passing dozens of people enjoying the cool coming winter weather.

…..

Rey was sitting on a bench her feet propped up on the edge of her suitcase crossed at the ankles as she was leaning back against the bench looking up at the blue skies watching the clouds float by in the sea winds.

What the hell was she going to do now? She had no new clients to go to. She had checked on her pervious client's progress and all of them seemed to be fucking golden. Living and happy.

Fuck.

She was hoping that Kylo would change his mind after hearing about her story but the fucker ran to his office and didn't even bother to try and stop her from leaving. She felt her pocket buzz once more as she let out a sigh pulling it out of her leather jacket to look down at the screen.

**#1 O.Y.S.L.** The screen flashed. Her abbreviation for "Number one  _On Your Shit List_." She knew it was Finn. She had missed about a dozen or so phone calls from him since she stormed out of his office over twenty-four hours ago. He began to blow up her phone with over a hundred of texts begging her to call him. As much as she wanted to talk to him about what was going on she knew that the Bugger would push for her to finish college now. This proving that he was right that this job wasn't for her. She was not going to give him the satisfaction and hope for that. She could find other clients.

All she had to do was call Luke or Snoke…but that would show she had finally failed on helping someone. Rey never failed. Not once in her life had she failed at something. Except killing herself but that didn't count. She never failed a test in her life and certainly wasn't going to start with her job. Rey chewed on her bottom lip as she wondered if she should go back and ask Kylo to just try and let her help him.

Her phone buzzed again as she looked at the screen seeing it was Kylo mother once more. God damn everyone wanted to talk to her right now. She just stared at the screen at Mrs. Organa name wondering if she should answer. She had lied to Kylo this morning about getting a hold of his mother. She in fact didn't have the balls to answer the phone and break the poor lady's heart. She was counting on Rey getting through to her son.

After the phone went black a few minutes later it buzzed with yet another voicemail from Mrs. Organa. Rey wondered if Kylo had talked to his mother after she left and filled her in. Rey was going to text Mrs. Organa and tell her that she didn't need her paycheck and that the money she was given in advance she would pay back in full. Turning her phone on she saw Finn had texted her a further seven times in the last twenty minutes. Mrs. Organa had shot her a message asking for her to call her back and if she was okay.

Rey went to her contacts to talk to the one person that really grounded her in her stressful situations. Hitting the call button on the contact she placed it to her ear listening to it ring after a few rings it was answered.

"Hello?' a soft voice came on the other side.

"I'm up shit creek." Rey said looking around the at all the people walking past her. 'I could really use a paddle."

"I've only paddled one child in my long life." A snickering voice came up on the other end. "And I think it was interesting to spank a sixteen-year-old for cutting up my mother wedding dress."

"You didn't Paddle Finn, Maz." Rey laughed rolling her eyes. "You straight beat him with a frying pan and that's not the kind of paddle I'm asking for."

"What's up girlie?" Maz asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Rey said as she felt a cold breeze of the November air come threw as she tightened her scarf around her neck wishing she had a beanie at the moment. "I'm just sitting in Central Park enjoying the afternoon."

"Hiding from your client again?" Maz snickered.

"You could say that." Rey said as she rested her head back against the bench to watch the clouds once more moving quickly over the city rolling with the winds. Maz must have sensed something in Rey voice.

"What happened?" she asked in a concern voice.

"He caught me." Rey said.

'Oh no." Maz laughed out. "Where did he find you?"

"Some shit went down last night that's all. I had to come out of hiding to help him. So this morning I left." Rey said with a sigh as she saw someone sit down on the bench out of the corner of her eye but didn't bother to look. Since she had been sitting here a few people have come and gone.

"Is everything okay?" Maz asked.

"Yeah, everything is good. I'm just trying to figure out what to do now. I don't really have a place to go to at the moment." Rey said lifting her other hand to run it through her hair as she let out a sigh. "I cant go to my apartment because Rose is staying there while she going to school. I don't need to stress her out anymore then she is."

"On the subject of Rose," Maz said quickly. "Have you heard anything about Paige?"

"No put I plan on going to look for her tonight." Rey said. "The bastard moved his working girls to another part of Brooklyn and Ackbar was able to find out where with a few of his contacts."

"You be careful, Rey." Maz sighed. "I know you are trying to help get Paige out of that shit but you don't know what those bastards will do to keep their girls."

"Oh, I know." Rey laughed. "I throat punched the last bastard that tried to shoo me off a few months ago when he tried to stab me. He wasn't expecting that ass whopping. Good thing I took all those self-defense classes. I'm going to find out who the ring leader is if it kills me."

"AND that is why I am worried." Maz sighed.

"If I remember right you're the one who taught me how to toss a man through a window. For being a short little lady your kung fu pretty good." Rey laughed.

"He had a gun! What else was I supposed to do? Hand him my purse?" Maz snapped as Rey could hear her moving stuff in the back ground.

"A smart woman would. Not go crazy mini Wonder Woman and jump onto the counter to fly across the store at him. I think he about shit himself at that death scream you let out when you took flight." Rey snickered.

"Oh! I didn't mean to send him through the window. I was aiming at the wall, I didn't have my glasses on." Maz pointed out.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rey laughed.

"Well if you don't want to go back to your apartment you can always come Home." Maz said as some children began to yell in the background at Maz who turned to yell at them. "Want me to give you a real reason to cry?!"

There were muffled voices and yelling as Rey waited for Maz to get done dealing with the younger children she was fostering. She could hear someone yell at Maz something along the line of "That's not fair!" before a door slammed in the background.

"Who's losing their mind right now?" Rey laughed eyes still on the sky.

"Oh it's Mizzy and Roy were going at each other throat for the last cupcake." Maz said as she sounded like she was chewing on something.

"And you just ate it." Rey laughed.

"Problem solved." Maz snickered with a mouth full. "Speaking of problems. If you do come home my Caddy died again."

"Just get a new car, Maz. I can't keep resurrecting that thing. It's going to have a mind of its own sooner or later." Rey said sitting up to rub her neck that was beginning to hurt from leaning back against the bench. She pulled her feet off her suitcase pulling it back towards the bench to lean forwards on her knees with her elbows as she looked to the ground. Spying all the different color leaves resting near the bench and her feet as she reached down picking one up to twirl it in her fingers for a moment before letting the winds take it from her fingers.

"I can't afford to get a new car." Maz said. "With the money you sent I finally got the leaking roof fixed."

"You need more money?" Rey asked. "I have a few bucks saved up and we both know if you whisper to Finn that you need a new car. You can have the Delorean from Back to the Future on you front door by tomorrow. We both know that been your dream car."

"Naw, bad gas millage worst then the Caddy and when you have to take kids all over the damn place for activities I need a reliable car. Besides I just have a crush on the old crazy scientist, not the car." Maz laughed. "And where would I stick the kids? I don't think bungie cording them to the roof will look good to the cops. The captain of the police station already has it out for me."

"That's because you egged his car, Maz." Rey laughed rubbing the side of her temple with her free hand.

"He wanted to have My Pomeranians taken away." Maz snapped. "Not my fault he came walking into my yard like he owned it. JoJo and Minga just love to attack arrogant bastards."

"Maz," Rey said as Maz began to go off about how much she hated the police. "Do you need money or not? Send the car to Fett boys. They can fix it for me."

"Naw the Caddy just dead," Maz said, "Though, I will go see if Jango has a car for cheap."

"Well let me know, I have some money stashed away." Rey said looked up to watch people walk past her. "And don't let him talk you into getting a piece of shit."

"How much is some?" Maz asked. "I don't want you spending money on us left and right, you need to take care of yourself as well."

"I am taking care of myself." She said with a sight. "I owe you too much to not help you out. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now."

"You don't owe me shit." Maz said. "I just want you be a successful and mentally healthy. That is all I ever wanted from both you and Finn."

"Well maybe I will come home for a bit. Finn been riding my ass about going back to college. But I really don't want to do that. I'm happy with my job now. Someone else will come along that needs me." Rey said with a sigh as she did a glance to the person who been sitting next to her.

She saw long legs crossed foot slightly bouncing almost impatiently as she turned her head more looking up the man. He was leaning against the back of the bench. One arm across the back as his other was resting in his lap his fingers tapping on his leg. His wild black hair swaying in the cold breeze. She couldn't see his eyes behind thick black framed glasses. Even with the glasses on she could feel his intense dark brown eyes on her. A smug smile formed over his lips at her finally realizing that he was sitting next to her.

"Um, Maz I'm going to have to call you back." Rey said unable to pull her eyes away from the dark hair man that looked like pale in the sunlight.

"What's wrong?" Maz asked. "If it's the Po-Po coming to ask you about me. I can give you fifteen alibies right now on where I was three nights ago!"

"As much as I'm curious on what the hell you did that night, I've got to go. Talk to you later." Rey said as she pulled her phone away from her ear hitting the end button. Her brows came together looking at Kylo sitting next to her not believing what she was looking at.

"Are you okay?!" Rey asked in concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kylo asked with a slight smile and tilt of his head at her question.

"You're outside…." She said pointing to him before looking around quickly. "Why are you outside? You never leave your house! God are you sick or something? Oh god is Poe okay?"

"Actually, I'm just fine." Kylo snickered out. "Poe still recovering on my foyer most likely right now."

"How the hell did you find me?" Rey asked looking around again confused. Kylo lifted his hand from the back of the bench near her waving a phone at her. she looked at the screen seeing there was a map of Central Park with a big red dot in the middle of it.

"You tracked me?" Rey laughed out looking from the phone to Kylo dark sunglasses. "What the hell do you do for the government again?"

"That's classified information, if I tell you I might have to kill you afterwards." Kylo said flipping his phone around to exit out of the program on his phone killing the connection to the satellite.

"Is that a joke?" Rey asked with a brow raised sitting back against the bench.

"Maybe." Kylo said with a slight smile on his lips putting his phone in is pocket of his peacoat. He looked off to stare off into the orange and yellow trees. The wind picked up as the leaves that littered the ground rolled around. People walked past them for along moment as Rey just sat there watching him. She was not expecting him to show up suddenly and it confused her to no end. She thought she knew a bit on how Kylo worked from watching him from a distance, but he surprised her by tracking her down. She wanted to ask him why he was here but figured it would be best if she just let him be the first to talk. They sat there for a while in silence as Kylo finally decided to break the awkward air between them.

'I don't like you." Kylo said in a low cold tone.

"I figured that out quick." Rey laughed crossing her arms. "Come all the way here to tell me that to my face?" Kylo turned to her slowly as she had to bite her lip from smiling he stared at her from behind the sunglass for a moment before speaking again.

"But I don't like myself as I am right now more." Kylo said with a deep sigh shaking his head. Rey just stared at him for a moment as he continued to talk. "You made me realized something today about myself and it fucking pisses me off to no end."

"Oh, what was that?" Rey asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"You made me realized that I am a pathetic human being." Kylo said.

"That was not my intention." Rey said shaking her head.

"You did whether you meant to or not." Kylo said looking back out over the long tree cover walkway filled with people. "You and the people I forgot that were my family were very clear on hitting the nail on the head with that. People who actually give a shit about me were honest on how much I'm a fuck up right now."

"Your mother didn't-" Rey started.

"I'm not talking about my mother." Kylo jumped in quick. "I'm talking about the only three people who have been there for me for the last twenty years. You made me realized I've been a fucking bastard to them and let something so stupid take control of my life."

"Nothing is stupid if its hurt that bad." Rey said with a sigh looking away from him to watch the leaves rolling before her feet.

'Compared to what you went through," Kylo said. "My issue is nothing but fucking mistake I let take control of my life. And I hate that I let it. Putting both of our past next to each other I see that I had it fucking easy. I let it consume my mind and soul for too long, and I want to figure out a way to get over it. You got over such a traumatic past is makes me wonder how you did it."

"It wasn't easy. Takes time and I still carry wounds that will never heal." Rey before letting out a snicker turning back to Kylo. "Well if you stop drinking like a fish that might help a bit."

"I'll fucking drink what and when I want too." Kylo snapped at her. "That's not going to change. You think I never saw you lurking around the parties? I was too fucking gone at that time to even give a shit about you being there."

"Well excuse me," Rey said with a chuckled shaking her head. "Why are you here Kylo? You wanted me gone, so I left. If your worried about me telling Snoke or Luke about what I seen, you don't have to worry about that. Whatever happened is between you and me."

"Why did you lie to me about Mother knowing you were leaving?" Kylo asked suddenly.

'Pride I guess." Rey said with a shrug of her shoulders "I've never failed at my job, calling and telling her that I couldn't get through to you would have broken her heart."

"But you would have been lying to her then too." Kylo said. Rey turned to look at him brows together not understanding him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You got your point across pretty well this morning and got through to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Kylo said reaching up to pull of his sunglasses to look her in the eye. "Like I said you made me fucking realize how fucked up I've let my world become. How pathetic I am. All over something so stupid that I know that its going to take me a while to get over still. You made me realize that I miss my old true self. The person I once was. I pushed away my only family and I let myself sink into a pit of self-loathing that I have no idea how to climb out of."

Rey stared hard into Kylo eyes. She didn't say anything and just listened to him talk as Kylo turned to look away from her once more with a ragged sigh. They sat there in a silence for a while longer as Rey felt the cool air rush past her head making her ears tingle at the cold. She was trying to understand this man. Was he coming to ask her to come back? or was he just telling her a bunch of shit before he left? He did somehow track her down with her cellphone so there was something he wanted. Rey felt a ping of hope as she looked to the ground once more wrapping her arms around her tighter at the cold winds.

"I know this might be a long shot." Rey said glancing back to Kylo who was staring off in the distance. "But do you want to go get a coffee and talk. I don't do well in the cold."

"I'm not going to spill my darkest thoughts and secrets to you right off the bat, so don't get ahead of yourself." Kylo said looking over to her with cold eyes. "I don't trust people. Never had. I'm used to always getting stabbed in the back by people I trusted. There are only three people in this whole world that get that privilege of my trust."

"Then tell me how to earn it." Rey said almost in a challenging voice.

Kylo sat there staring at her as she could see he was having an inner battle within himself. he looked away again from her as she could see the pain on his face. She still didn't understand why he was here or what he wanted. So, she decided to ask him point blank, seeing he wasn't going to be the one to say it. Pushing up off the bench, a coffee somewhere near the park calling her name. She grabbed her luggage before shoving her other hand into her pocket to keep it warm. She looked down at Kylo who glanced up at her a deep frown on his lips.

"What do you want from me Kylo?" Rey asked. "because if you're here to just tell me that you hate me, that I'm never going to get your trust. I've places I've got to go."

"Where?" Kylo asked her with a mocking smile. "I was here long enough listening to you talk to your Foster mother to get the point that you lied twice to me this morning. One, you didn't tell my mother you were leaving and second, you don't have another client to get to or a place to go."

Rey felt a wave a heat run to her face that Kylo was there for so long listening. She should have fucking looked when she noticed someone sitting down. Damnit.

"So I did lie." Rey said to him, "What does I matter to you? I lost the bet, I was leaving anyways like you wanted."

"You know something about that little bet you 'Made' with me." Kylo snickered pushing himself up off the bench taking two long strides to suddenly loom over her a smug smile on his lips. "I don't really remember agreeing to it."

Rey was taken aback by that comment as she felt a brow shoot up confused.

"Hold that thought." She said holding a finger up to him to keep him from talking as Kylo watched her take a step back in time in her brain as she replayed the first time they met. Her lips moved silently as she pointed to herself as he could see her repeating her words she spoke then pointed off in a random direction mouthing his mother words before pointing to him muttering the words. 'Fucking whatever.'

"Well I'll be damned." She said with a laugh looking up to Kylo. "You never actually did."

"And if there was a bet going on I don't think what you did for me last night counts as breaking it." Kylo said down to her. "You were doing what you paid to do."

"Where are you going with this, Kylo?" Rey asked him eyeing him up and down. Kylo stood there staring at her for a long moment as she watched a few things flash behind his eyes as if he was trying to find the right words or force himself to tell her what he wanted.

"I want you to come back and help me." Kylo finally said looking away from her. Rey hand suddenly reached up slapping over his forehead making him jump a bit at her close contact.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Rey asked with a laugh. "Did I give you food poisoning or something?" Kylo shoved her hand off his forehead quickly glaring down at her.

"No," he snapped. "Like I said you made me realize something I've been in denial of for a long time. I do need help. I want to be my old self again. And for someone like you who come from such a traumatic past and saying you found your light even within your darkness. I want you to help me get there like you promised."

Rey stood there staring at him for a long moment as she thought about it. Of course she wanted to go back and help him. She knew he needed her and she could see how much of pride he was swallowing to tell her this. She saw the same pleading hope from last night looking down at her behind those dark brown eyes.

"You sure?" Rey asked with a tilt of her head. "You can't just invite me back and then get pissed off at me tossing me out tomorrow after I gut your bedroom."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about what you do to my house," Kylo said. "All I want is the promise that you will fucking help me. I'm about to lose the only people I really care about, and if I don't get over my pathetic shit and do lose them. I don't really give a fuck on what happens to me afterwards."

Rey stood there for a second as she was about to blurt out yes at him but refrained herself, doing a giddy dance on the inside that she was getting another chance to help him.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "If that's what you really want. But I have some conditions I would like you to listen too."

"Like what?" Kylo snapped out brows coming together.

"If you want my help," she said poking him in the chest. "You have to start changing your shit now."

"I thought you were not going to tell me what to do?" Kylo barked out.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Rey said. "I'm going to suggest them and its your choice to change or stay on your fucked-up pathway. I am here to make sure you don't starve or do something else to hurt yourself and to listen to you. You're the one who must make the decision to change, Kylo. I can't force you. Like I didn't force you to come to find me. You did that on your own because you want to change. You want to overcome those demons. I can only be that support you need. I won't sugar coat shit when you fuck up, nor will I belittle you. I want you to come to see me as a trust worthy person that will support you through your darkest hours. And your right you're not going to get over everything in a one night. There are steps. You've gotten past the first one by realizing your problem. I did. It was hard for me to except that I'm a slightly bonkers and that I'm always going to be."

Kylo stared hard at this girl. He was still fighting within himself if this was even worth it. he still wanted nothing to do with her and hated the fact he was asking for help. But his friends were at the end of their rope with him. He needed this. He needed this girl to guide him because frankly he had no idea where to start. He had heard it all from Poe, Hux and Phasma and it took a stranger to come out of thin air saying he was losing his battle with his inner demons by a long shot and basically saved his life last night. Rey reached out then to place a hand on his arm to give him a slight squeeze and a warm smile as if knowing where his thoughts had gone.

"You will always have that pain and dark thoughts of your past, Kylo." she said to him tapping his forehead hard. "But your lucky its up here only. Because unlike you, I wear mine on the outside of my body sadly. A painful reminder every time I look in the mirror of what I did to myself and had shit done to me but I can show you how to overcome those dark thoughts. Show you how to come to terms with them and rise above them."

Kylo listened to her words closely. Listening to her promises. He had heard promises before and had them broke bad, some of them had fucked him so bad to get him where he was now. He was taking a gamble on trusting this outsider and her words. Something whispered to turn and walk away, not to trust her. To run before he was hurt even more. Yet the voice that told him to take her hand, to let her help him over powered the dark words. She was right. He was the one to make the decision to change, that's why he fucking took control of a god damn satellite to hunt her down.

Kylo went to open his mouth to say something else when his phone began to go nuts in his pocket. He counted seventeen text messages dings as he pulled his phone out quickly to see who was dying.

Swiping his phone open to see it was Poe texting him like a mad man. He began to read a few of the text messages that ranged from how much Kylo was going to pay for the Fists of Fury into Poe balls to forewarning him that Hux had showed up and the bastard had brought some toys to inflict pain on Kylo for breaking his promise. Kylo eyes slightly widen at the picture of Hux's newly made weapon sitting on the kitchen counter top that looked like it was going to hurt. Kylo saw the voltage amount of the stun gun on the side of it as he looked up to Rey who was waiting for him.

"You know what," Kylo said looking down at his phone at the picture before glancing back at Rey. "I think I will take you up on your offer for that coffee and talk. I have a few conditions about this arrangement myself."

Rey only stared at him before a wide smile grew over her face.

"Did the person who Poe warned me about show up on your doorstep with something unpleasant?" Rey snickered.

"Pretty much," he said making a face at the stun gun. "How did you sneak into my house the day you held the paper up saying check mate?" Kylo asked her.

"Oh I'm not telling you all my secret just yet." She laughed turning to walk away smiling back to him. "Come on I'm freezing my ass off and large coffee mug is calling my name."

Kylo watched her walk away from him before looking to his phone once more as Poe threw a few more texted at him about how pissed off Hux was and Kylo needed to get back before Hux killed him. Kylo turned off his phone completely knowing Hux had the same magical fingers of hacking and could find Kylo easily. Tossing his phone in his pocket and with his long strides he was able to catch up with the girl who he was letting into his life.

…..

Soon they were both sitting in a small coffee house just a few blocks away from Central Park. Kylo was sitting at the table elbow resting on the top as his clasped hands were pressed against his lips as he watched the hundred of people walking past. Fuck he forgot how many people were within this city. It felt weird to be outside again. He had stopped going outside for a while letting his work take over. He felt almost out of place out in the real world where he used to feel comfortable in. The small shop smelled of ground coffee and the stupid cinnamon smelling pinecones that were on the center of the tables.

The smell of the pinecones took him back to his youth in a way. back when he was just a kid living with his parents. His mother was gone most of his childhood and so was his father but the maids of at his mother house always seemed to decorate the house for the coming holidays. Lots of warm oranges, red and browns for Thanksgiving and the day after that lonely boring Holiday the house turned bright red, gold, green and silver for Christmas.

Kylo hated the holidays. He spent too many of them alone and it wasn't until him and his friends decided to celebrate the Holidays their way. Funny how some smells brought back happy and unpleasant memories at the same time.

"One big black cup of battery acid for the big tall man dressed in black." Rey voice came up as she set down the large mug of coffee before him. Kylo turned his head slightly fingers still pressed up to his lips as his eyes watched her set the mug down as she settled into the chair across from him holding a large mug for herself filled with a fancy drink. She took a few good sips licking her lips off afterwards as she set the mug down to look out the large window at the busy world of New York. Kylo dropped his hands to grab the handle of the straight black coffee to lift it up to take a drink of the hot liquid.

He looked over his mug to the girl sitting on the other side of him her light brown eyes watching the world eyes following the people walking past the window. Her long brown hair wasn't pulled back in the bun he almost always saw her having in the cameras as it flowed over her shoulders in thick waves. As he sat there studying her he wanted to pick her brain just a bit more about who she was and why the hell she dropped out of college to help people with the same background as them. he went back to what she said remember almost every word with his cursed photographic mind.

"Why did you drop out of college to do this?" Kylo asked.

"Because I understand how hard it is to overcome the darkness once it takes control of you." Rey looked over to him with a soft smile as if knowing he was going to ask. "That and I believe everyone deserves a chance to be saved."

"Because you couldn't save that one friend?" Kylo asked.

"That's part of the reason." Rey said as she took a sip of her coffee before setting the mug back down to the table her hands wrapped around it to warm her fingers up. "I was a too late and I regret it every damn day. If I wasn't so consumed on my work than I would have made it back home to save Monica. If I would have listened to Maz who begged me to go find Monica and tell her my past. Tell her that there was hope even for someone like me maybe she would have understood that and wouldn't have given up the fight."

Kylo placed his mug back down on the table looking at her.

'Okay, for my morbid curiosity why did she want to die?" Kylo said repeating Rey words from the night before. Rey let out a sad sigh as she looked down to the mug of coffee turning it slowly on the table remembering the awful details of her friend's death.

"In a nut shell from what her letter said that she left for me. There was a man she worked for, the bastard raped her a bunch of time, she became pregnant. He found out and in front of the whole company turned the tables around on her before she could tell anyone that he was the one that raped her. Made her look like she seduced him. That she had drugged him or something trying to get money out of him. The people at the company turned on her. It ruined her career instantly. His wife found out and had her hunted down and had her beaten within an inch of her life losing the baby. Maz and I tried to get her to press charges, but they blacked mailed her in the worst possible ways. They stared coming at Maz, my adopted brother Finn career, and myself. Monica didn't want others to suffer for her not being strong enough to fight back. she went into hiding and I looked for her for months, I had finally found her but I had something big come up for my career that I wanted to take care of before having a few months free. I woke up to the news from Maz the next day."

Rey was still staring at her coffee mug while telling Kylo.

"If I had gone to her the day before like I should have and told her my past, shown her that she could become strong again and overcome everything and win against the bastard, she might still be here. I kick myself every day for it. I wanted to save her, but I blew my chance. After that I dropped out of college and her I am now."

"How many people have you helped since then?" Kylo asked.

"Fifty-two people in the last three years." Rey said.

"Bullshit." Kylo snapped out louder then needed causing people in the nearby tables to look over to them.

"Don't believe me?" Rey teased picking up her mug to take a sip of her coffee smiling at him from behind it. "Give Luke or Snoke a call. They are actually having a battle on how many people they can find for me to help."

"Oh no," Kylo said eyes drawing to slits shaking his head quickly seeing right through that challenge. "I call one of them and they will figure out a way to get me back into their offices. Nice try though."

Rey only snickered placing her mug back on the table.

"So yeah, Monica the reason why I started doing this." Rey said looking back out of the window. "Its kind of my twisted way of making it up to her for failing her all those years ago. For not listening and ignoring the signs that pointed to everything that she was going to do. I hate myself for not telling her my story. She asked me when we were kids but I didn't have the balls back then to speak of it."

"Its has to be hard to talk about what that bastard did to you, I mean I still can't figure out why your parents would sell their kid to a pedophile for drugs knowing what he was going to do to you." Kylo said. Rey turned her head back to him brows together her question of how he knew that detail she left out racing across her eyes. Kylo only met her heated stare sheepishly as he gave her a weak smile.

"I looked into you." Kylo said as Rey brows drew closer together. "I have to admit I didn't believe your story at first. Figured it was all coming out of your ass for a pity party from me. I had a friend get your information from England."

"How much did you find out?" Rey asked in a low voice.

"Enough that regret it looking into it." Kylo said breaking her eye contact to pick up his mug once more.

"You really don't trust people as far as you can throw them, do you?" she asked with a sigh as she herself took another long drink as she set her mug down. "Now that you know of what I consider the worst part of my past I think I need chocolate now."

Rey stood up again from the table walking back to the counter of the coffee shop to get the biggest piece of chocolate cake that she could. She needed to get away from Kylo before she throat punch the nosy bastard in his large Adam's apple. That was a part of her life she didn't like to share with most. how he got the information so fast was a mystery to her and she thought those files were sealed. She stood at the counter counting backwards before she grabbed a chair to break it upside his head. As much as she instantly hated the man for not believing her she looked over her shoulder seeing him looking back out the window in almost a lost look on his face. As if he was trying his hardest to stay sitting.

She wondered just who this guy was and how he had the connection to get files all the way from England so fast. It wasn't even one two o'clock yet and she had told him her story around nine this morning. Damn he worked quick to find out everything on her before coming to find her.

She ordered the biggest piece of chocolate cake as she came back to the table settling down before him. Stabbing her fork into the cake imagining it was his head she stuffed a large piece into her mouth refusing to make eye contact.

"I can sense the hostility coming off you," Kylo snickered.

"You haven't seen my true hostility." Rey said taking a sip of her coffee after swallowing her bite. "I was going to tell you about that part of my past later but oh well. I guess a full background check was coming anyways."

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Kylo said as Rey looked up to him seeing him staring at his coffee mug once more as she could see a painful look on his face as his lips parted to speak again. "Like I said, my trust has to be earned. I've been fucked over so bad in my past and by people who I cared about more then I should have. Been lied to so many time I couldn't tell anymore what the truth or a lie was."

"Not everyone out to fuck you over." Rey said taking another sip of her coffee before smiling to him. "I promise that I will never lie to you again. I'm not a good liar anyways."

"Could have fooled me." Kylo said looking up to her quickly.

"You wanna know when I'm lying?" Rey said with a smile. "Maz figured it out quick on my nervous tick when I am."

Kylo let out a sigh as he only nodded his head slowly.

"I twist my hair on the back of my neck and tap my foot like Thumper off Bambi." She said with a laugh at herself. "I never even notice I did that until Maz and Finn pointed it out."

"Didn't see you do that this morning." Kylo said.

"Because both of my hands were full and I was practically running from the kitchen." Rey laughed out taking another bite of the chocolate pie.

"The more I think about it you were in a hurry to leave this morning." Kylo said with a huff.

A silence fell over them as Kylo watched her destroy the cake in minutes. After she was finished she shoved the plate out of the way as she took a few drinks of her coffee as she looked back out the window.

"So." She said breaking the silence. "Shall we toss the conditions on me staying to the table?"

"Thought you never ask." Kylo said with a small forced smile.

"SO what? You talk then I talk?" Rey asked. "I was pretty good in my debate class so be warned."

"I want you to stop hiding for me." Kylo said quickly. "No more of that sneaky disappearing shit."

"Deal. I was running out of places to hide anyways." She said crossing her arms on the table to mirror Kylo's actions. "Slow down on the drinking."

"I don't think your title is sober companion." Kylo said to her.

"No, but I've been one before." She challenged. "As your companion I will oversee your health and wellbeing. So, I need you to at least slow down. You got so bloody wasted you went into your wonderland of hell last night. Damn, I'm still trying to do the physics on how someone with your high alcoholic blood count was able to climb up there in the first place."

"I wont stop drinking." Kylo snapped. "Better then doing drugs like I was before."

"I'm not saying giving it up." Rey said shaking her head. "How about you relearn to enjoy a drink? Not hook a fucking IV filled with whiskey to your arm. Give your liver a damn break. Poor thing might tap out soon."

Kylo chewed on his inner lip as both stared off for a moment, each refusing to be the first one to break eye contact.

"Alright I'll try to slow down." he said breaking her challenging eyes to take another drink before tossing out his next condition. "Don't try to fucking pry yourself into my business. Don't hound me with a million fucking questions or go to any of my friends for information on my past. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

"Wouldn't ask for it any other way." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I'm just going to tell you everything I will hope you will do for yourself. I would like to see you take a break from your work at least a few times a day. Not to over do it and sit in front of those computer screen for too long. You will try to at least go outside with me twice a day get some sun light on your pale ass. I'm old school with meal time. You be there for breakfast, lunch and dinner or don't get squat. I will clean what I want and if you leave a mess I have a jar full of spiders I've been saving for somenone that will unleash in your room while you are sleeping. Cut back on the parties a wee bit and think about going back to therapy and you should start painting again."

"Anything else?" Kylo snickered shaking his head.

"Oh yeah!" She said after another drink. "Lay off the blondes and go get checked for some STD's."

"What?" Kylo barked out with a laugh at the comment.

"Your trigger for the past, I have figured out while watching you that someone who was blonde fucked you over." she said with a smug smile looking out the window once more. "You seem to go for the blondes ladies when you need some love'n in the sheets when your fucking wasted. I've heard you basically beat them to death while having sex to get your frustration out imagining they are whoever it was who fucked you over. You've been with a new girl almost every night and god only knows how many before I came along. You say you don't trust people, I wouldn't trust whatever was between their legs and where it's been."

She noticed the silence from Kylo as she turned to look at him seeing his mouth hanging out at her comment as she couldn't stop the smile growing on her face wider as she watched the redness of his face race up his cheeks. She could have hooked him up as a stop light for traffic if she wanted too at how bright his face became. Slowly Kylo lifted his hands up to covering his face as Rey began to laugh at him acting like a middle school boy getting caught by his parents masturbating or something.

"Oh you didn't think I noticed your habits and what kind of lady you liked to hunt for?" Rey laughed at him. "All I have to say, Kylo is that you must have a few belts with a hellava lot of notches in them."

"For the love of god, shut up." Kylo hissed under his hands.

" _Anyways"_  she sang out weaving her fingers together before placing them under her chin to smile wide at Kylo covered face. "What other conditions did you want to cover?"

"Are you going to be this blunt about everything I do while your plaguing me for the next six months?" Kylo asked dropping his hands eyes burning into hers.

"Oh that one was sugarcoated." Rey teased him. "If you really want me to be blunt about it, let me switch my ranting English side on for you. I think-"

Before she could say anything Kylo long hand snapped out like a viper to slam over his mouth across the table. The look in his eyes warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay I've thought of a few new things to add to the table." He hissed at her. "One, we do not discuss anything about me or what I do out in fucking  _public_. Two, don't talk to me unless I come to you. If and when I have a fucking problem I will come to you. But don't come looking for me to try and be best friends. Stay clear of me, clean whatever the hell you want but just leave me the hell alone."

Rey only nodded under his hand as he went to pull his hand away slowly from her mouth she took in a deep breath to talk as Kylo slapped his hand over her mouth once more face twisting in anger. His large hand wrapping across her mouth easily to hold tight. She could tell he was trying hard not to dig his nails into her skin.

"You know what? No more talking." He hissed. "Don't even speak around me unless I talk to you first. GOT IT?" Kylo snapped. He could feel her smile under his hand as her eyes only held laughter in them. He hesitated to pull his hand away from her mouth as she was indeed smiling very wide at him. He sat back in his chair still glaring at her as his brain began to scream **abort** this ridiculous idea of having this Clean nutcase stay with him. She didn't say anything grabbing her large mug to finish off her coffee as she set the cup down looking up to him giving him wide cheesy smile once more and to his horror she began to fling her hands and arms around like a crazy lady.

He regretted instantly knowing sign language and apparently, she was fluent in it as well. Kylo mouth dropped open at the voguer and horrible things she was saying about those girls he slept with and about how he was going to die soon to a disease yet discovered by science. She even called him a spoiled rotten chimp ear bastard that didn't even know how to whip his own ass with the way he had destroyed his house. Kylo couldn't help but feel a smile grow on his face as She began to rant about how much she wanted to attach Poe to a space shutter to send him to mars so Kylo and her could have a break from the bitching prom queen and saying she just escaped one and didn't need two in her life.

Kylo soon began to realize that she didn't know he could understand her as she dropped her arms to clasp her hands together on the table smiling wide at him thinking she got away with telling him where to go fuck himself.

_Are you done?_   _Do you feel better about yourself?_  Kylo signed back to her as her smile fell instantly.

_BOLLOCKS!_  She signed quickly angerly sitting back in her seat to cross her arms pissed he understood everything. She wasn't even embarrassed about it. What the hell was with this girl? Kylo thought. She just kept throwing out surprises at him. Ever since she walked into his house she had been throwing every kind of curve ball at him. This was the last thing he thought she would do.

_How do you know sign language?_  Kylo asked her curiously.

_Learned to talk to a professor in Texas. He typed too slow for me._  She signed back following the no talking rule.

_What did you go to school for? Psychology or something?_  Kylo asked figuring she was going to college to become a therapist or something.

She seemed to pause at that question as she let out a frustrated sigh chewing on her inner lip. Kylo could tell instantly she was trying to figure out how the hell get out of this. Her hand began to itch up to twist her hair under her ear and Kylo leaned over the side of the table seeing her foot was bouncing like it was covered in fire ants. Oh she was fighting herself bad not to lie. Rey let out another loud annoyed sigh as she instantly regretted telling him about her signs when she was going to lie. She lifted her hands to sign whatever it was as she dropped her hands once more looking out the window as she scrunched up her face like she was in pain.

"Do you have to take a shit or something with that face?' Kylo laughed out at her face as she whipped her head towards him. Her brown eyes shooting daggers at him.

_Classified information._ She signed quickly repeating Kylo words from before.  _I might have to kill you if I tell you._

"Oh no," Kylo laughed out shaking his head quickly. "I wanna know what kind of person I'm going to be dealing with for the next six months. What did you go to school for? What if you're someone coming in to steal my work or something?"

"You already read all my damn bloody files on me," she snapped out. "You didn't see what I went to school for?"

"Did open that file but I saved it." Kylo said with a wide smile. "Is it something stupid or what? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I know you're going to judge me on my suddenly switch of occupations like everyone else in my life." She said. She watched Kylo face twist in confusement as she sat there staring at him. She let out another sigh as she looked away from the table shaking her head.

"Just do me a favor Kylo, if you want to know anything about me, just ask me. Count it as a way to earn my trust as well. I wont go behind your back if you don't go behind mine. You want to know all about my school life, go home and read that file. After that you will seen all the skeletons in my closets. And I will have nothing else hidden from you."

She pushed back away from the table. Kylo could tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore as he watched her stand up to grab her jacket off the back of her seat to pull it on. She picked up the suitcase under the table setting it on the chair she was just sitting in.

"I won't pry into your life if you don't pry into mine." She said looking down to him. 'You have any other condition to tell me or are we done?"

Kylo could almost see the venom in her voice not understanding why it was so hard to just fucking tell him what she went to school for.

"Not at the moment." Kylo said in a equally cold voice.

"Splendid. We need to go to the market. I want to show you there are other foods out there besides take out and pizza." She said picking up the suitcase not looking him in the eye as she turned walking away from their table down the small pathway to the door. Kylo stood up eyes locked onto the back of the girl as she pushed the door open to walk out into the busy sidewalk. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he was quick to walk towards the door yanking it on as he followed the woman he couldn't understand why she was in a piss poor mood now. That was his job to be in that mood.

…..

They both stood at the base of the stoop looking up at the metal door of the townhouse. Each holding a few bags in their hands from picking up some groceries. Well Rey went shopping. Kylo went to a book story refusing to get stuck waiting in line to buy milk and eggs listening to children scream.

"So, you going to go in first or send in the civilian?" Rey asked looking up to Kylo.

"How long have we been gone?" Kylo asked lifting a hand up to tilt his sunglasses down to eye the building with extreme caution.

"Like three hours?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's too long." Kylo said shaking his head as she could see him chewing on his bottom lip. "One thing about Hux is that he is the master prankers and fucking mercenary when he's pissed. And I know I pissed him off bad enough if he left Harvard on a Wednesday. He studies like it's a religion."

"You got an odd patch of friend's there, don't you?" Rey laughed as she looked to all the window for anyone watching them.

"You have no idea." Kylo said with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. "Poe warned me of the stun gun, but now that the house is clean who the fuck knows but booby trap he's set for me."

"Are you sure he's still here?" she asked Kylo.

"That's his fucking Aston Martin behind us." Kylo said throwing a thumb over his shoulders.

"His what?!" Rey flipped around seeing the car sitting on the side of the road as she let up a loud whistle walking towards it.

"Oh my." She whispered walking towards the car like a moth to a flame. She came to a stop looking over the million-dollar car she had not noticed at first. She dropped her luggage and grocery bags to the cement walking around the beautiful car trying not to drool.

'Oh, I would love to get fucking covered in grease for you." She said out loud even Kylo heard her. he turned around watching her circle the car like a vulture looking at a dead animal it wanted to eat. She stepped closer cupping her eyes as she peeked inside the beautiful car.

"Don't tell me you know about cars too." Kylo laughed out.

"One-77. Alloy quad overhead camshaft with a 48-valve. 7.3 litre engine. 750 horsepower. Zero to 60 in 3.5 seconds. And fucking sexy ass body. OOOOOOh…." She said quickly pushing herself away from the car as she rubbed her arms to smile sheepishly at Kylo. "I got goosebumps thinking of taking her apart."

"Drool over the bastard car later. Do your job and Help me get in without dying." Kylo snapped. Rey walked away from the car blowing it a kiss.

"I will get to drive my fingers into your engine later, baby." She whispered to the car blowing it a kiss. She may have been a companion to crazy people now but her calling for the grease and mechanical parts still whispered dirty tempting words to her.

"So, what the plan?" she said picking up her suitcase and white bags once more to come to stand next to Kylo again.

"How much is my mother paying you to be my babysitter?" Kylo asked.

"Enough." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll double it if you go in first." He said. Rey didn't even hesitate to step towards the house as Kylo hand shot out grabbing her arm to pull her back quickly.

"Whatever he had planned is not going to be pleasant." Kylo snapped out. "I need your word right now you won't sue the shit out of us if you almost die."

"Those cameras rolling all the time?" she asked pointing to the one above the door.

'Yeah?" Kylo said confused.

"Well here." She turned to the camera signing she was giving Kylo a verbal waver to not sue the fuck out of any of them as she turned back to Kylo. "Give me your keys. I left mine in your house before I left."

Kylo let go of her arm pulling out his keys to place them in her open hands as Rey climbed the steps quickly. She came to the door as she looked to the metal handle as she decided to fuck with Kylo a bit. Shifting the grocery bags into her hand holding the suitcase she grabbed the handle she let up a loud scream shaking the door quickly like it was shocking the hell out of her. The scream caused everyone on the sidewalk to look at her as Kylo zipped up the stairs to save her. she let go right as he got to the top step a wide smile on her face when she turned to him.

"That was not fucking funny!" Kylo hissed out placing a hand to his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"For that look on your face, it was priceless." Rey laughed as she laughed turning back to the gate to shove the key in to open the door. Swing with metal door open she stepped slowly into the space between doors looking everywhere she could for a trap. Taking a step towards the door she was on high alert knowing she was going to be the first one to hit with whatever the Angry Ginger had planned. She came to the main door tapping the handle just in case as she saw it was safe turning the handle. she opened the door kicking it open as she jumped to the side seeing Kylo bail behind the safety of the metal gate at anything that could be coming.

Nothing happened.

If Kylo, A grown fucking man, was this terrified of what this Hux guy could do she was starting to freak out herself. Peeking around the edge of the door frame she could see the Foyer was clear as she looked down the long hallway not seeing anyone near the stairs. Slowly stepping in she looked over her shoulder seeing Kylo was not moving a step closer to the door until she was fully within the house.

She pushed the door open more looking to the large open French doors to the huge library seeing it was empty as she looked behind the door not seeing anyone.

"POE!" she yelled out as the house sat quiet. A little too quiet. She waved for Kylo to come in that the coast was clear as Kylo slowly moved closer to the door. Stepping in slowly he looked around seeing that no one was around.

"I don't like this." Kylo hissed under his breath.

"Where is Poe? I thought you said he was here." Rey asked looking to Kylo who shut the door behind him looking to the ceiling and all spaced within the foyer for anything ready to attack him.

"I don't know, he just texted me asking where we were." Kylo said. His eyes went to the library as he walked towards it slowly peeking in to see that no one was in there as he turned looking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"If I can get to my office I can hide out there until Hux leaves." Kylo said turning to dump all the bags of groceries into her arms as Rey struggled to grab them all. Kylo didn't walk but booked it up the stairs as Rey lost a few of the bags as they dumped to the ground a few of the fruits and cans rolling away.

'Thanks for your help, you fuck'n Wanker." Rey hissed out at Kylo shadow going up the stairs as she dropped the bags to the ground to gather them up better. She ran after the runaway fruits. Once she had them back in the bags grabbing all the plastic handles she made her way towards the kitchen. she came to a stop as she passed the stairs seeing a few suitcases sitting at the bottom that Kylo must have not noticed. Just then someone bellowed from the upper level.

"GOD DAMNIT HUX!" she heard Kylo screamed out as a door slammed. Holding onto the bags she saw Kylo shadow at the top of the stairs as she stepped to the middle of the spiral looking upwards to the third level seeing Kylo lean over the edge.

"Do you see that Ginger mother fucker anywhere down there!?" he hissed at her.

"Not yet, he might be in the kitchen." she said looking down the long hallway towards the kitchen. "What did he do?"

"The son of a bitch took all my computers!" Kylo hissed shoving off the railing to go search the upper levels for where ever Hux could have hidden them. "Hux is the only one who can hack my door lock."

"What if it was Poe?" Rey laughed yelling upwards.

"I've seen Poe fight with his buttons on his car keys, he's a fucking idiot!" Kylo voice echoed back as she could hear door slamming open upstairs as Kylo went to hunt for his computers. Rey held tight to the bags as she walked towards the kitchen. she could hear Kylo feet stomping around upstairs as she rounded the corner coming to a stop finding one of the men in question sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Poe looked up at the movement coming into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye as he gave her a wide smile.

"So are you back for good?" Poe asked lifting a soda can to his lips for a drink.

"Seems so." She smiled at him as Poe saw all the bags in her hands before setting his can down to jump down walking towards her.

"That bastard make you carry all those back here?" Poe asked with a shake of his head. "I swear I have to teach him to be a fucking gentleman soon or later."

"Naw, he helped carry a few but tossed them at me when he went to hide in his office." Rey said as Poe snagged the heavy bags from her hands quickly to turn around walking towards the kitchen island to set them down. Rey flexed her hands not realizing just how much blood the bags were cutting off from her fingers. She followed after Poe as he began to snoop into the bags to pull out the food items to look at what goodies she brought back.

"Wow, nothing but healthy shit in here." Poe laughed as he went from bag to bag before turning to look at her sticking out a bottom lip. "No cookies?"

"No cookies." She said with a pout back pulling a few bags towards her to start unpacking them as she pulled out a bag of baby carrots holding it up towards Poe. "But these little guys are tasty with some ranch."

Poe dramatically gagged at the sight of the orange carrots sticking a tongue out like a toddler.

'Sorry Mighty mouse," he laughed shaking his head. "I'm a meat and sweets only kind of guy."

"We will work on that." Rey snickered as she walked to the pantry to put some cans of food away. "So where did Hux hide the computers?"

"No idea." Poe said leaning against the counter. "Hux was going to kill me for not being here for Kylo last night, but he found me laying in my own pool of tears so he showed me mercy. He went to work on getting Kylo out of the house for bit."

"What?" Rey laughed from the pantry.

"Long story, but never except a gift from Kylo ever. My only advice." Poe said waving a hand. "By the way Kylo going to be gone for a few days. Hux is impressed with what you have done to the house so he wanted to give you more space to really gut the place. Hux said he wants you to make this place feel like Kylo's home again and not a rotting building that just getting a face lift."

"I bet you five bucks you wont get Kylo back out of the house." Rey laughed walking back to the island to grab some more food items. "And there only so much this little lady can do."

"I bet you a hundred bucks you can make this whole place sparkly while we hold Kylo against his will somewhere in the woods." Poe laughed. Rey sent Poe a glance as she felt a smile grown on her lips.

"What are you guys up too?" she asked. "And where are you going to take him?"

"Hux the one with the plan." Poe said shrugging his shoulders pushing off the counter to walk around the island to stand near the stool. "I'm only the bait."

At that Poe turned around placing his hands to cup his mouth as he yelled towards the kitchen entrance.

"OH SHIT! Kylo going to kill me! I spilt beer on his fancy computers! Quick Rey hid the evidence!" Poe yelled out as Rey could tell his was trying not to laugh. they both heard Kylo heavy foot steps coming down the stairs towards the kitchen as Poe turned around to smile at Rey.

"And he thinks I'm the idiot." Poe laughed out. Rey looked to the kitchen entrance watching Kylo stock around the counter eyes filled with rage.

"Where the hell did Hux hide my fucking computers!?" Kylo snapped glaring at Poe. Poe only shrugged his shoulders as he flashed Kylo a wide smile.

"Kylo, buddy loosen up. If I wanted to shove a coal up your ass right now I swear you could make me a fucking diamond in five seconds." Poe laughed out.

'Those fucking computers have a bunch of information that needs to be locked up!" Kylo hissed out his hands closing into a tight fist.

"I pled the fifth." Poe said holding his hands up. Kylo eyes went to where Rey was standing watching the whole show trying not to laugh.

'YOU!" he hissed pointed to Rey. "You're fucking buddy buddy with this asshole. Where did he tell you the computers were!"

_I don't know._  Rey signed to him deciding to fuck with him too and not speak. She turned around walking to the pantry.

"Don't pull that silent shit on me!" Kylo yelled glared between both of them. "Where the fuck is Hux at?!"

"Kylo, do something for me." Poe said leaning his back against the counter crossing his arms.

'What!?" Kylo hissed out.

"Say hello to pink elephant dressed as Elvis for me on your trip." Poe laughed out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kylo snapped at him face twisting in confusement. "What trip!?"

"Bye bye!" Poe laughed waving a hand quickly at Kylo. Rey stood near the pantry wondering just what the hell Poe was up too. Just then a man she seen a few times and knew as Hux walked around the wall a small gun drawn as he aimed right at the backside of Kylo as he pulled the trigger as the quick snap of the gun and Kylo yelping out instantly grabbing his ass jumping like a startled cat as he swung around to find Hux smiling at him.

Kylo reached behind him hissing out in pain as he pulled the dart sticking him in the ass out. Looking at it in sheer shock then back to Hux as he staggered the left a bit his world beginning to spin.

"FFFFFFF-uck nots thissss again!" Kylo speech slurred lips going numb. Hux snapped his wrist out dramatically looking down at his wrist with a watch on it as he began to count backwards

"Five, four, three…" Hux said as Kylo staggered backwards as Poe ran out catching Kylo under the arms as the tall man went limp in his arms. Poe slowly dropped Kylo heavy body to the ground.

"Fucking hell what did you do to him!" Rey said running around the counter towards the man laying on the floor. She slid to her knees next to him rolling him over as she could see his eyes were still slightly open but it looked like he was fucking orbiting Jupiter as a wide cheesy smile formed over his lips.

"Oh hes not going to die." Hux said with a dark snicker waving the gun at her. "I only darted him with mild dose of anesthesia that would knock out an animal. I didn't want the beastie to fight me."

"He's not a fucking moose!" Rey snapped looking upwards to Hux. "you could have asked him to leave, cant just dart him like your transferring a wild animal!"

Kylo made a groaning noise that caused Poe to bark out with a laugh.

'He sounds like one." Poe snickered pointing to Kylo before turning around to walk towards the island once more.

"Clearly you haven't been around this fucker long enough to know how he works." Hux said walking towards Kylo as he leaned over the man who was slightly giggling in Rey lap. "How ya feeling, Buddy?"

Kylo looked up at Hux with glossed over eyes as his smile grew wider and he giggled like a little school girl.

"Yeah, that what I thought." Hux snickered out crouching down to smile at the drugged Kylo and talked to him like he was a toddler. "Now we are go for a fun ride up state and you are going to relax at my cabin for a few days. Take a break from work and all the hoes you been fucking. Okay?"

Kylo couldn't say anything but giggle like Hux told the dirtiest joke in the world.

It even got Rey laughing out as Kylo looked up to her as he tried to open his mouth to say something but could only drool.

"I don't think this is the best way to get him to leave." Rey snickered out as Kylo went to reach for her missing by a mile as his hand dropped to the floor in a dead weight as Kylo eyes began to droop more as slumber began to take over.

"Sweet dreams, Bud." Hux snickered out as he stood back up looking over to Poe who was still leaning up against the counter on his phone not fazed by this seeing it a few dozen times over their long weird friendship. Rey looked over this guy standing over them quickly. He was dressed in a dark button up shirt with black vest that matched his perfectly pressed slacks. His red tie with black embroidery stuck out of his chest. The only other thing that really stuck out on this guy was his ginger red hair perfectly combed to the side. This guy screamed money just by the way he was dressed and standing.

"You have your SUV ready?" Hux asked.

"Yep, all I have to do is toss Kylo and his suitcases in." Poe said not looking up from his phone. "Phasma said she is going to meet us there this evening."

"I Thought she had court tomorrow?" Hux asked surprised by the news.

"She just told me that her client just got shot by someone a little bit ago and is in the hospital and she slightly sad he just didn't die." Poe said with a snicker waving his phone at Hux. "Damn she dark."

"I pity the man that she marries." Hux laughed out.

Rey looked between the two idiot as she glanced down to Kylo who was making odd weird noises as he slipped deeper into sleep. What the hell was wrong with these men!? Hux walked around the passed out Kylo as he went over to where Poe was as he set the gun down on the counter as he grabbed a jacket that Rey had not even noticed sitting on the back of the stool.

"We better get going before this shit wears off. We've got two hours at most before he starts to come too. I want to be miles away from this place." Hux said looking at his watch again. "I didn't use as much as last time. So when he wakes up her going to be one pissed off beastie."

"I call his legs." Poe said shoving his phone into his leather jacket pocket. "Oh by the way Rey, I would like to introduce you to Armitage Hux. The third most terrifying person in our little pack."

"Are you guys seriously taking him like this?!" Rey said setting Kylo head down nicely on the floor as she stood up looking at the two men.

'Don't worry, not our first rodeo doing this to him." Poe laughed. Hux adjusted his jacket over his shoulders looking at the woman up and down. He walked towards her reaching into his pocket to pull out a envelope as he stopped before her holding it out.

"What is this?" Rey asked.

"Money." Hux said.

"For what?" Rey asked eyeing it.

"For remodeling the place and a bit extra just for you for taking on this challange." Hux said waving the envelope towards her impatiently. "I want you to get ride of all the furniture and replace it all. And repaint and give this place a good look over for anything that needs to be fixed. I want Kylo to come back to something fresh and relaxing. Phasma will be emailing you places to go and where to get shit that will meet Kylo taste. I already pulled all your information from what Kylo saved on his computers. So if you get random calls from our numbers answer them but ignore Kylo's calls."

Rey looked at the envelope and back down to the passed-out man behind her.

"You did this to him to get him out of the house so I could remodel?" she asked waving a hand to the knocked out man on the floor.

"No," Hux said looking down to Kylo for a moment. "this fucker has not left his house in years besides chasing after you just now. And I'm sick of him being a fucking hermit. So I'm taking him away for a week or so. I want him to come back relaxed. I don't know what the hell happened last night to trigger him losing his shit but I know being suck in this house is one of the reason. I want you to change everything. Get rid of anything that is a reminder of…"

She saw Hux pause as Poe pushed off the counter to walk up next to him.

"How much as Kylo told you about his past?" Poe asked.

"Nothing really." Rey said with a sigh. "he told me that I need to gain his trust before he tells me anything."

"Well lets just say," Poe said nodding to Kylo, "This fucker needs a whole new environment. We want nothing that reminds him of the past in here."

"So you want me to redo the whole house?" Rey laughed. "In a fucking week?"

"You can bring in anyone you want to help. I removed his computers and moved them to a secure location so he wont have to shit bricks about someone getting any of the information's on it." Hux said grabbing Rey arm to hold her hand out as he slapped the envelope into her hand. "there are three cards in there. All hooked up to some accounts I have set up. You have four million to play around with. I want receipts for every penny you spend."

"FOUR MILLION!?" Rey inwardly huffed out not believing that number. She never had more than two thousand in her bank account at a time. Hold this much money suddenly felt like she had weights hooked up to her hand.

"Count this as a fun down time for you before the hard work starts." Hux said pushing past Rey to walk over to where Kylo head was. Poe smiled at her reaching up to pat her shoulders.

"Just make the place look like a million dollars again. and get rid of anything sea foam green please. In fact no Green. He hates the color green." Poe laughed as he walked past Rey to stand near Kylo long legs. "We will make sure Kylo comes back refreshed and happy."

"Ready?' Hux asked Poe who did a few playful stretches before they both leaned down grabbing Kylo under the legs and under the shoulders as Hux counted out. "one, two, LIFT!"

Poe ad Hux grunted out picking up the heavy body of Kylo as they both began to shuffle towards the door way in union clearly knowing how to handle his body as they walked towards the kitchen doorway and down the hallway towards the front door.

"REY, THE FRONT DOOR!" Poe yelled after her as Rey followed quickly after them as she ran past the fast-moving men shuffling down the hallway with Kylo.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Rey said opening the door as the men walked out with Kylo lifeless body. Its almost looked like they were getting rid of a body in the middle of the damn day. She could already hear the cops knocking on the door later this afternoon after people called in two men carrying a body out to a SUV.

"Believe me Mighty mouse." Poe hissed out as they walked around the metal gate coming to the stairs of the stoop and began to carry him downwards like it was nothing. "he will be happy to get away from everything for a bit plus he going to wake up to his best friends all together once more!"

Rey stood at the top of the stoop watching the men walk towards and SUV as Hux was still holding Kylo under the arms as Poe was able to pull out some keys unlocking the door.

'Come open the door!" Hux yelled up to Rey who was quick to run down the stone steps to walk towards a SUV she had not noticed when she was checking out Hux car. Grabbing the handle to the back door she couldn't help but noticed a few people eyeing them as they walked past. Once the door was open Hux and Poe turned holding Kylo body as Hux was able to climb backwards into the large SUV pulling Kylo body backwards into the wide seat. Both of them were able to get Kylo settled as she stood there not sure if she should be okay with this kidnapping. She needed to be around him at all time and these guys taking him away for a week. Poe turned around walking back up into the town house to grab Kylo bags as Hux climbed out of the other side before walking around to shut the other door as he looked down to Rey seeing her concern on her face.

"I promise we will bring him back." Hux said patting the window of the SUV. "Been a long time since all four us have been together."

"I should be with him." Rey said. "That's why I am here."

"Well he has us," Hux said as they both turned to see Poe dancing down the steps with the suitcases in each hand. "he wont do anything stupid with all three of us around. Plus we all want to have a little heart to heart chat with him."

Poe opened the back of the SUV tossing in the suitcases with his as he slammed the door shut.

"Ready to get this shitshow on the road?!" Poe laughed out doing a little dance.

"Give me your phone." Hux said suddenly to Rey. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as Hux snagged it quickly as he turned it on as he went to her contacts adding his, Phasma, and Poe number. He finished adding Kylo number as he handed the phone back to her.

"Remember, if Kylo calls you tell him nothing." Hux said as he turned grabbing the handle to the passenger door opening it to jump in. Rey fet arms around her waist suddenly as she was lifted up into a giant bear hug.

"Don't have too much fun Mighty Mouse. I promise I will be next to the dumbass all weekend long!" Poe laughed spinning her around before setting her down to ruffle her hair as he ran around the SUV jumping into the driver seat. Just as soon as Kylo and her walked into the house, he was knocked out like a animal on Wild Kingdom and shipped away. All this shit happened so fast Rey head was spinning. She watched the black SUV take off into traffic leaving her behind as she looked back up to the giant house.

A whole fucking week to remodel and clean without anyone here?

She didn't know if she was giddy or slightly terrified to have such task thrown at her. Swiping open her phone she found the person she needed. The phone rang for a moment as she heard someone pick up on the other end.

'What can I do for you Rey?" Ackbar said on the other end.

"I like to order the Ackbar Special." Rey said.

"How long do we have?" Ackbar asked.

"A week and we need to start now." she said walking up the steps towards the house. "and bring my favorite sledge hammer."

Rey hung up on phone as she looked to the metal doorway as a wide smile grew over her lips.

A whole week to really get this place clean enough for her stamp of approval. She looked back to the street no longer seeing the black SUV. She was going to make sure Kylo walked into a house he didn't even recognize. If Hux and Poe were right about him needing a whole new world. She was happy to take out a wall or two.

...

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. A whole New world

Snow had come to northern New York already. And it wasn't even thanksgiving yet. There was something almost calming about the way the snow was falling to the earth. The way it danced down in a silent motion unlike rain. Kylo sat on a swinging bench under a covered porch watching this white world. a thick fuzzy blanket was around his body as Poe had wrapped him like a burrito. Kylo gave up trying to break free of this swaddle ages ago. All three of these idiots were hell bent on getting him to relax and they were not doing a very good job in his opinion. Not only did he wake up screaming from the back of Poe SUV not knowing where they hell he was Kylo was even more pissed and bitched a world class hissy fit about leaving a stranger in his house alone.

Hux had assured him that his computers were moved to a secure location. That made Kylo feel a little bit better but the moment they set foot inside the cabin and Poe blabbed his big mouth about Rey getting a whole week to dissect his house. His anxiety shot through the roof once more and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Poe shimmy up a tree that fast to get away from Kylo rage.

Hux only had to give Kylo the look of warning of what he would do to Kylo when he fell asleep if he even tried to hit him. Kylo only lost more of the battle when Phasma showed up out of no where in the middle of the house and snapped her fingers for him to sit on the couch like a mother ready to open the gates of hell on her child. Kylo didn't even think twice about sitting on the couch and listened to all three of his best friends take their turns on laying some ground rules for the week.

He felt like he was ten again. None of them left him alone for a single second in the last three days. He woke up to a very unpleasant surprise of Poe spooning him last night. Yeah, all three of them were going a bit overboard on 'keeping an eye' on him. Phasma even slapped a fucking tracker to his ankle that she borrowed from a police officer she was shagging and dared him to leave. Commenting that she wouldn't hesitate to hunt his ass down Predator style in woods or where ever he decided to run off too.

Kylo let out an annoyed sigh watching the snow fall to the earth. They were in the middle of no where and he was pretty sure that if the doors open to the patio were closed and the music of Johnny Cash wasn't coming out of them he could hear the snow hitting the ground. Kylo mind went back to the little Sneaking Fox that had his house all to herself as he wanted to call her and demand to know what the hell she was doing. He prayed to the Gods that he wasn't going to come home to a womanized house with flowers galore and fucking doilies.

His face twisted with the thought of her all alone in his house. He hardly knew this woman and she was destroying his happy kingdom. Hux said he needed this change in his life. Like a facelift for the once condemned and depressing house. Hux said he could tell that Rey was there for the long run since Kylo brought her back and Hux knew that she would go above and beyond to make the house livable again for Kylo.

'Want some Tea?" a soft voice came up near him.

Kylo turned his head slowly towards the door finding an overly tall woman standing near the bench he was stuck on holding two large tan mugs with steam rising from them. Patricia Phasma stood at a six three, a whole inch taller then Kylo. When she wore heels, which her height never stopped her, she was a towering menace that made every man shake in their shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a thick blonde ponytail as she sported a baggie unicorn print sweater that was farthing out a rainbow and little mermaid fluffy pajama pants with oversized slippers that looked like bear claws. Phasma almost never let anyone besides the one she was close to see her in this form. She always sported the finest clothes favoring the pencil skirt and beautiful colorful tops. Phasma loved the age of the pinup and her hair would always have the perfectly rolled finger waves.

Here she was relaxed. Her altered ego as Kylo put it, where one part of Phasma thrived for perfection, while this side was a heaping mess of colors and oddity. As much as she looked like a relaxed stoner on holiday there was one thing about Phasma that never changed.

She was down right terrifying as fuck no matter how she presented herself.

"I kind of lost feeling in my arms about an hour ago." Kylo said to her. "so unless you unwrap me so I can move my arms you might have to go hunt down a straw for me."

Phasma only chuckled as she took a few long strides towards the rocking bench as she set the cups down on the edge of a gas powered firepit sitting not far in front of Kylo. She turned to where Kylo was wrapped grabbing him by the top of his head yanking him forwards as she searched to where Poe had stuffed the end of the blanket into. Yanking it out of its swaddle hold Kylo was finally able to move his arms as he stretched them high above his arms feeling the stinging tingle of the blood rushing back to where it had been lacking for the last thirty minutes. Phasma grabbed the cups of tea as she settled down on the comfy bench handing Kylo his cup as he took it without question.

She tucked her legs under her grabbing a part of the blanket that was free from Kylo body as they both sat there rocking on the bench watching the snow fall not far from the house the patio roof keeping the snow far away from them. one thing about both of them is that they could sit in silence for hours and not need to say anything to each other.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Phasma was the one to break the long silence.

"Not a damn thing." Kylo said taking a drink of his hot tea as he pulled back looking down into it as he licked his lips looking over to Phasma who was sipping on her own tea.

'What?' she asked with a small smile. "You think I was going to give you regular tea?'

"I was expecting the honey but not the whiskey." Kylo said.

"You sounded like a toad this morning figured it would help with your raspy voice from screaming at Hux and Poe all of yesterday." She said taking another sip of her tea. "Plus I feel like getting a little buzzed myself right now."

"Your client driving you that crazy?' Kylo snickered taking another quick drink.

"I've thought of five different painful ways to kill him and make it look like an accident." Phasma said with a sigh shaking her head. "I'm glad I have blonde hair to hide all the fucking grey hairs he has given me in the last year. I'm happy I had practice on being a patient person with you three fucktarts growing up."

"You are not a patient person." Kylo barked out with a laugh shaking his head. "You fucking lose your shit faster than Hux does."

"I am a  _patient_  person." Phasma said turning her head slowly towards Kylo who bit his bottom lip at the look she was giving him. he ran over all the different scenarios on how bad this woman could hurt him and took into count on how fucking close she was sitting next to him.

"Yes you are." He said agreed without further denial looking away from her hard stare to take a quick drink of his tea.

The music changed from Johnny Cash inside as Dean Martins voice began to sing to them from the open door. Kylo knew that Hux was somewhere within his family cabin and had control over the music. Hux loved older music over the crap that was playing on the radio now and days. Hux drew the line at the 80's music and if you played any from of Rap or puke music, as Hux puts it, of today he would inflict pain. Poe purposely played the most horrendous music of the day just to fuck with Hux and when a remix of one of Justin Beiber songs echoed through the cabin Hux all put busted down a wall to get to the speaker to rip the power cord out. Kylo was pretty sure Poe was limping still from that beating.

"So since you don't plan on doing anything for Thanksgiving," Phasma said drawing Kylo out of his thoughts as he looked back over to her as she pulled the blanket tighter around her wide shoulders. "How about we have a good old fashion get together like the old times? Since you will be returning to house and not a garbage dump soon. Maybe your little companion will like to join? I heard she can cook and really well. If I have to eat another one of Poe freaky fried Frankenstein turkeys I might just forget Thanksgiving all together."

"What about your family?" Kylo asked tilting is head at her. "I thought things were going better with them?"

Phasma let out a long dramatic sigh at that comment shaking her head she lifted her cup of tea to her lips and chugged the rest of it down before leaning towards the firepit with her long arm to set the mug down. sitting back she reached into the pocket of sweater pulling out a small bottle of whiskey as she uncapped it and began to chug the golden liquid.

"Fuck that bad?" Kylo said face twisting in concern.

"More then you know," she hissed out at the burning feeling of the whiskey of her throat as she handed the bottle towards Kylo. "Mother left with her Brazilian cardio instructor and Father got a nineteen-year old college slut pregnant."

"You're kidding." Kylo said taking the bottle from her as he placed it to his lips taking a few good swigs himself.

"Nope. Father called with the  _good news_  last week." Phasma hissed. "Divorcing my Mother and shopping for baby cribs in Italy or some fucking place with his slut. Hux wants to financially destroy my father and Poe just waving his Pompoms cheering him on."

Kylo watched a dark cloud race over Phasma as she stared off the side of the porch watching the snow settle to earth. He didn't have any clue that this was going on. But he had not really been talking to Phasma or Hux much for the last few months anyways. Of course they would all be in the loop with each other shit while he just sat in the corner licking his old wounds like the pathetic person he as realized he was.

"Well let me think about it." Kylo said.

"What is there to think about?" Phasma asked him.

"I-well." Kylo began to say.

"Let me make something clear for you Kylo," Phasma sighed out. "I know you will not be going to your mother big fancy party, you never do. Not since you were twelve. The last three years the holidays have sucked even more for us because all our families drive us nuts. You need to pull your head out of your ass and let us back in. we are your true family, the ones who have been there for you for your best and for your worst. And Now you have a little lady back home who hell bent on saving your life. I read her files as well. I don't think I have ever seen such a perfect match for you. I know you have had the thought. 'If she can do it, can i?' and the answer is  **yes**  you can. And I'm going to make the decision for you. We are having thanksgiving and Christmas at you house. And every other holiday and birthday party until we can yank you from that darkness."

By the time Phasma had finished her speech she was half leaning over Kylo who was shrinking down in his seat as he only nodded quickly. Phasma reached out patting him on the head like a good dog.

"So glad you agree." She said with a smile as she sat back against the bench once more. Kylo bit his bottom lip as he looked out over the white world before turning back to Phasma. He went to open his mouth to say something when he was quickly interrupted.

The music suddenly shifted in the back ground as some sort of hillbilly Bayou music with a banjo going nuts basted out of the open door. Both Kylo and Phasma turned to the door quickly knowing shit was about to go down once more.

"Four, three, two…" Phasma counted backwards as the music was suddenly killed and the angry voice of Hux bellowed out of the cabin. Both of them sat there listening to the argument take place inside.

"You fucking retard!" Hux yelled at the bubbling laughing of Poe. "I told you not to touch my system or my music! Do I need to dumb my English down for you?!"

"But I thought you might like to hear the song of your people!" Poe laughed back. "You dumb down your English anymore you might call a alligator to your side. Or I might have to call your mother to interpret your Cajun language for me."

" _Oh shit_." Both Kylo an Plasma laughed out.

Crashing and cursing followed behind that comment as Poe yelled out for mercy. The sound of something getting broken in the struggle as both of them saw Poe top half of his body fly out of the French doors landing face first. He looked up quickly at both of them sitting there as he reach a hand towards them.

"Save me!" he yelled as both of them only gave him a wicked smile shaking their heads together slowly.

"You brought his mother into this. You're on your own." Phasma said waving to Poe as his body was dragged back suddenly out of view into the cabin as he begged for forgiveness from the enraged Ginger.

"I'm just grouchy because I'm hungry!" Poe voice cried out. "Please forgive me! it was my stomach talking! It doesn't know any better! It wants Mighty mouse's breakfast!"

Phasma let out a sigh as she shoved the blanket of her standing up.

"We better get in there before the Closet Drag Queen throws out the 'Ginger have no souls' bit and we have to bury Poe body in the woods tonight." She said as she took another large swig of her whiskey bottle. Poe cry of agony only made Kylo shake his head as he stood up tossing the blanket to the bench holding his mug of tea still half full following after Phasma to go save the idiot of the family for bitch slapping the alligator.

…..

Rey had done it.

And it only took her a week and a half.

She stood in the middle of the hallway near the large spiral staircase as she had her hands resting on her tool belt around her waist as she scanned the upper corner of the walls following the new crown molding of the wall. She smiled at the perfection of the handy work of herself and the crew of thirty men she brought in. In a week she had gutted the whole house and replaced everything down almost to the nail. If Kylo had come back a in the middle of last week and saw the mess the house was in she was pretty sure he would have killed her on he spot. But now he was going to be walking into a whole new world.

A large yawn escaped her mouth as Rey tried to remember the last time she had slept. Was it yesterday? Or the day before. Hell she couldn't remember.

She pulled her phone out from where it was snug between her breast and bra to look at the time seeing that Poe had texted her saying that they would be there within the hour. As Rey tried to read the message she felt her eyes getting heavier as she needed to just stay away a few hours more so she could show off her greatest challenge yet.

"I need a shower and a fucking jolt to the brain." She said yawning once more as she pressed the back of her hand against her wide lips as she fought to stop the yawning. From the moment that Hux and Poe had kidnapped Kylo she had not stopped. The woman named Phasma had been sending her placed to go and what kind of designed she was hoping to see in Kylo house. Rey had followed every direction that Phasma had told her and sent her pictures of the finished product. Phasma would only send her thumbs up with approval.

Rey walked towards the stairs her tool belt jiggling with her hammer and drills on it hitting the side of her legs. it suddenly felt ten times heavier now that she had finally finished. Grabbing the new wooden railing of the staircase she had installed herself she began to walk down the steps another yawn hitting her.

"A cold shower should wake me up." she muttered to herself as she descended down to the lower level of the house where her bedroom was and the guest bathroom was she had been using. The whole lower level had been redone as well as she made it into the perfect entertaining area and man cave for the bachelor she was going to be babysitting for the next six months.

The carpet was ripped out and a new darker sandy color carpet replaced it able to handle the traffic amount of Kylo parties that Rey was pretty sure he wasn't going to stop having. There was a new large wrap around couch that could fit fifteen people. She had rebuilt the bar area buying new stools. Hux had a new pool table that was a tournament size table with dark red felt on it sent over to replaced the one she had unearthed a few weeks back. there was so much she had done to each level of the house she couldn't quite remember all the detail at the moment. her brain was beginning to shut down at the lack of sleep and her body demanding that she power down for a few moments.

"A five minute nap wouldn't hurt me." Rey said staggering now towards her door across from the laundry room her body swayed like she was drunk. "yeah…five minutes. I've got to go find Paige tonight."

As Rey pushed open the door to her bedroom her feet felt heavier as her body was just so damned pooped she couldn't tell you what two plus two equaled at the moment. Slowly she shut she door behind her to take this short nap before Kylo showed up to rip her a new one like he threatened in his texts and voicemails.

….

Kylo stood outside of his townhouse smoke between his fingers staring at the outer shell of his home. Lifting up the smoke he took a long drag before blowing the smoke out slowly eyeing every corner of the windows wishing he had fucking x-ray vision to see the inside of the place.

He was terrified to see what she had done to his inner world. Phasma had given him assurance that he was going to like it. He really didn't think so. he liked things the way they were. He hated change and everything perfect drove him nuts now.

"You going to go in or not?" a snicker came out behind him.

Kylo rolled his head over his shoulder to see both Hux and Poe leaning up against the SUV side smiling at him.

"I slightly terrified to." Kylo said looking back to the house.

"Patty said you are going to love it." Poe said nodding his head to the house.

"I don't do love. Love is not in my vocabulary." Kylo hissed out.

"Well then you are going to fucking appreciate what I did for you." Hux snapped out. Kylo whipped his head around to glare at the ginger man pointing the fingers holding his smoke at the house.

"I didn't ask you fucking remodel my house. I didn't ask you kidnap me. I was doing perfectly fine!" Kylo hissed.

"I've got three words to counter that statement." Poe laughed shaking his head crossing his arms.

'What?" Kylo hissed.

"Tried. To. Jump!" Hux and Poe snapped out at the same time.

"Doesn't seem like you were doing  _perfectly_  fine to me." Hux mocked out. Kylo rolled his eyes his friends still holding him on that. they all put threatened to throw him in the loony bend for a few weeks while they were up at the cabin. He turned back to the house he really didn't want to return too. He hated that his world had been turned upside down. and it all started when this Rey chick entered his life. As much as he wanted her to help him he was still on the fence about her. Finishing his smoke he flicked it to the ground as he crushed it under his shoe.

"How much of my money did you give her?" Kylo asked Hux.

"Well for your information," Hux said pushing off the car to walk up next to his friend. 'I didn't give her a damn penny of your money. I invested in this place because I wanted you to come back to a new environment. I wanted nothing that Hoebag you once dated left here. Rey got rid of everything that SLUT had touched and did to this place. All three of us made sure to tell Rey the areas to really hit. So now you have a clean slate and nothing within this house to trigger you into going bonkers over  _her_."

Kylo looked from Hux to the new metal gate before the front door. He let out a deep sigh knowing what Hux meant. The Bitch who fucked him over had gotten her claws into this place before she had…

"Now stop being a fucking chicken shit and go in and see your new house." Hux said stepping behind Kylo to give him a good shove forwards. Kylo feet felt like they had cement around them. why was he so fucking scared for change?

Slowly he walked up the steps towards the metal gate as he looked over his shoulders to see that Hux and Poe were not following him.

'You guys coming?' he asked.

'Naw." Poe shook his head. "You can do the first walk through, we have already seen some of the pictures Phasma demanded to see. You need to take this shit in on your own."

"She has new keys for the both the gate and front door. 9284 is the lock box code." Hux said.

Kylo grumbled under his breath as he walked up the steps to stop before the gate as he saw the lock box. Grabbing it he twisted in the code to unlock it to get the new keys. Sliding the key into the gate lock slowly Turning it he pushed open the gate walking slowly towards the front door. he noticed straight off the bat that the French doors were new. They were a dark cherry red color with stain glass windows. Lifting up his hands slowly he shoved the key into the lock and turned it.

Letting out another deep sigh he grabbed the handle to open it.

"Please no flower or doilies. No flowers or doilies." He kept repeating as he pushed one of the French doors open. Sticking his head in slowly his mouth instantly fell open. Swinging the door open fully down now his eyes looked to the new world of his home.

The dark gloominess of it was gone.

Taking a step in his eyes scanned the large foyer of the house. He could see she left the original flooring and gave it life once more so well it looked brand-new. The walls were perfect once more, the holes he had left in his drunkn rages gone. The walls painted a off grainy white. A table sat at in the foyer with a big welcome home sign on it.

And cookies.

Kylo figured those were for Poe. As he walked farther into the house he looked to his right seeing the French doors to the large library were sitting open as he could see she had replaced those. Walking to the doorway he came to a stop looking over the room. It was in better condition then when he first moved into his house. The metal railing had been replaced on the upper level. The spiral staircase had been fixed in the corner and was standing straight up and looked safe to walk up once more. The chandelier that once looked like it was ready to fall out of the ceiling was back to its sparkling glory and repaired as well.

Two new couches that were dark red sat across from each other that were wide and long enough even for him to lay down on and looked comfy as hell. A dark wood coffee table sat between them as the flooring within the room was redone and didn't have a scratch or stain in them. Just then his eyes caught sight of the fire going in the fireplace. Hell he didn't even think it worked still. Yet there was a large fire roaring within the fireplace warming the room. The stone around it cleaned and the wood redone.

The library looked like it belonged in a million dollar magazine.

His head turned down the large wide hallway as he could see that she had replaced lights and new painting hung on the wall. Walking down the hallway he passed the large stairs that connected the whole house together seeing she had redone them as well.

Kylo came to the large entrance to the kitchen and if his mouth dropped open even more then before.

The whole kitchen was new.

He lifted up a hand to rub it over his chin as he looked at everything that was different about this room. Hell there was just to much to take in at the moment. the flooring was new, new cabinets. The kitchen countertop and island were new. He could see that even the appliances where new. A built in stove had replaced the old one. His eyes fell onto a new table that could fit ten people in dinning room off to the side from the kitchen he didn't even fucking realize he had. Did he always have that room? god he didn't know.

Fuck this was too much for him. This was too much change for him too fast.

He felt the panic taking over.

What about his office? Did the little Fox somehow change that as well?

Kylo was quick to bolt through the house and up the stairs. Even reaching the next level he could see she had repainted an got to this level as well. Kylo walked into his room seeing the whole thing had been remodeled. He had a new bed with large post on the side as he could already tell the lumpy mattress was replaced. The new dark black comforter set was on the bed. His walls had been repainted and even the carpet was new. Not a single item of clothing was on the floor as he walked to his large walk in closet pulling the French doors open to find that all of his clothes had a home on a hanger or nicely folded.

Stepping away from the closet he walked out into the main hallway to check out the other four bedrooms finding all of them were now fully decked out with new beds for guest. He went to his office finding the door still shut as a sticky note was on his door. Snagging it he read the little message from the girl who had basically flipped his house faster than any tv show had.

_All your spare computer parts are in one of the extra bedroom closet._

Kylo looked around seeing that the hallway that was once littered with computer guts were indeed gone. He looked to the stairs and decided to walk to the upper level of the house as he made his way up the stairs quickly wondering where the heck this girl was.

As he came to the top level for the house he saw that all the windows above him had been cleaned as he stopped to where all his painting stuff was seeing that his canvas had not been touched. Everything up here looked the same as he spotted a new couch and tray table for his paints near one of the canvas he had forgotten the last time he touched.

He looked around the large open area finding the piano that was his grandmothers was now unearthed from all the paper work and sat sparkling like it was brand-new. He walked towards the glass door to the patio area as he pushed it open finding that the whole upper area had been redone as well. There was a tall metal fence with a cut out design wrapped around the ledge. Clearly she had made sure that he wouldn't get another chance to try and take a dive off the roof.

The cover of the patio had been rebuilt as new strings of lights were strung across the top as the table and chairs had been replaced and there was now a firepit with outside sofas sitting around it. He even noticed a new outside kitchen area had been built.

Fuck she made sure to replace everything down to the nail in this house.

He pulled out his phone once more to try and call her. The phone call went straight to voicemail as he decided to go see if she was hiding downstairs. Kylo was quick to descend the stairs to the lower part of the house as he finally reached the bottom layer of the house.

He could only let out a whistle at the sight of this grand room. Talk about a his perfect man cave.

There were new arcade games lining the far walls. A few new pinballs games. The old pool table gone and a new tournament size one that had hand carved sides and legs. A dark red felt over the top. The carpet was no longer a multi colored stained color that was once white. It was a dark sandy color as his eyes went to where a new couch sat facing a even larger TV. The walls were lined with movie posters and other random stuff. His eyes fell onto a brand new bar.

Walking towards it he lifted up a hand to run it along the beautiful craftmanship of the dark stained wood. Leaning over the bar he looked behind it seeing it even had the set up for a real bar. The wall behind it was lined with new shelves that held every kind of liquor you could think of. Fuck he saw a brand of whiskey that cost a pretty penny sitting up there.

Kylo emotion were riled up high at the amount of change she had done. He didn't know weather to find her and strangle her or give her a high five. She had somehow changed his whole house in ten days and he was fucking flabbergasted at it.

Kylo pushed away from the bar looking to where a hallway to the back door and her small room was. She had to be either in there. his long legs carried him quickly towards where her door was. He was ready to rip into her. How dare she claim to be here to help him and she fucking does all this shit behind his back. Grabbing the handle to the door he swung it open quickly ready to yell but his words fell short in his throat as his eyes locked onto the woman in question and at that moment all his anger towards her was out of the window.

Slowly his head tilted where this girl was and how she way laying and happy she was wearing underwear.

Rey was laying face down on the floor her and no where even close to her small twin size bed. Her arms laying down at her side as her face was smashed up against the carpet. Kylo saw that her shirt was gone and her pants were basically down at her ankles and her butt straight up in the air facing the door. The Stink bug sleeping position as his mom used to call it. He could see her breathing as a loud snore came from her. he took a step in to make sure she was alright as his foot hit something. He looked down seeing it was a tool belt as his eyes followed the trail of clothing seeing she must have been getting undressed as her body finally shut down.

_Fuck did you sleep at all?_  Kylo asked her silently as he stepped over the clothing trail to stand next to her in this small room. Kylo eyes traveled around the room seeing that out of all the places she remodeled she had left this room untouched. The wallpaper still peeling from the wall the carpet still the same. Even the broken-down twin size bed was the same. at least she could have hit this room as well.

"No…" Rey crooked out.

Kylo eyes looked down to Rey seeing her still sleeping as he knelt next to her as she snored and talked in her sleep.

"No…I don't do marshmallows…no green…he hates green." Rey let out a loud snort in her sleep between her words. "Yes, I want two tomato's for my punch buggies."

"Rey." Kylo called out to her to place a hand on her shoulder to give her a shake.

"I don't want to go to Disneyland…Goofy will eat me." Rey said quickly as if frightened. Kylo had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out seeing she was indeed out to the world. and she was having a pretty epic dream. He decided to let her sleep and would give her a good verbal beating later. He was about to leave her where she was as he looked to her back as something caught his attention quickly on her skin.

Scars.

His eyes traveled over her naked back as he could see the light pink and white scars lining her back. they curved over her butt and down her legs. Slowly without thinking his hand reached out to trail slowly over the scar along her back. Rey let out a giggle at the touch making Kylo withdraw his hand quickly. he looked down to see where Rey still had her eyes closed and was still deep in sleep.

Slowly Kylo reached under her to flip her over as she didn't fight him as he lifted her body up slowly not to wake her as he set her in the bed. Rey was a dead weight and Kylo could tell that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. After letting her go he grabbed the small blanket on the bed pulling it over her almost naked body as he felt his gut twist at seeing the scares lining the front of her body. They were all down the front of her stomach and down her legs and a few scattered on her arms.

'So this what you meant about wearing your scars on the outside as well." He said in a soft voice. He was almost had her fully covered as Rey gasped out sitting up super quick it startled him dropping the blanket. Rey sat up with hooded eyes breathing super quick. Her eyes traveled all over the bed and Kylo couldn't tell if she was really wake or not. He was ready to defend himself on why he had moved her touching her half naked body.

"Paper." She muttered.

"What?" Kylo asked.

'I need paper." She said again. "Pen and paper, Mr. Y."

"Mr. Y?" Kylo asked.

"Paper. Paper. I figured out the force and windspeed for the pineapple." She said her head rolling up to him. "it wont fly without the proper equation Mr. Y."

Kylo looked around the room seeing a few small notebooks on a desk and out of his curiosity he wanted to see what this half delusional woman would do. Grabbing the notebook and pen he turned to where Rey sat waiting half asleep waiting for it. Kylo handing it to her as Rey took it dropping it into her lap as she snapped the pen open. Kylo stood over her watching her scribble down equations that he had only seen rocket scientist do. Rey sat there her numbers soon becoming just squiggly lines as her head dropped down farther as she was soon asleep again snoring loudly sitting up.

He slowly helped her lay back down as Rey was gone once more. Grabbing the notebook he looked over the numbers seeing she was indeed scribbling down a equation for something to take flight or the beginning of it before it turned into nothing but doodles.

"PSSSHT!"

Kylo head looked over to the doorway seeing Poe head sticking through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Poe hissed out in a low whisper. "She is half naked! Get your ass out of here!"

Kylo looked down to the sleeping woman and then back to the paper.

Who the hell was Mr. Y?

How the hell did she know how to solve math this complicated? He wanted to think it was all just crazy talk about finding the equation for pineapple in her sleep but the beginning on this math was at a level that took him years to master.

"Kylo you trying to feel up Rey while she sleeping?" Poe snapped at him. Kylo sent Poe the middle finger as he flipped the notebook open more as he saw it was filled with notes and math that would take him a few minutes to fucking solve. If he could. This was some intense math on the paper.

Who the fuck was this woman?

Kylo closed the notebook as he stepped over her trail of clothes and tools as he stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Did she tell you what she went to school for?" Kylo asked Poe quickly throwing a thumb at Rey door behind him.

"No, why?" Poe asked tilting his head. Kylo flipped open the notebook to a page as Poe looked over it.

"Fucking hell is that the Tsiolkovsky equation?" Poe said yanking out the notebook from Kylo hands. "This shit is for rockets scientist. I knew a kid going to school for it but crapped out because he couldn't do that math. Fried his damn brain."

"Coming from a computer engineering point of view I can understand some of it." Kylo said looking down at the page. "but how the fuck Does she know it?"

Kylo walked away from door with Poe on his heels as Poe was trying to follow the math scribbled across the pages.

'You think she doing someone else homework?" Poe asked staring at the screen. "She can do my homework anytime. I can barely understand half of this shit."

Kylo saw Hux was standing behind the bar grabbing a few bottles of whiskey to make some drinks. Three nice new glasses sitting on the counters. Kylo slid into one of the new stools as he yanked off his jacket and pulled his phone from his pocket setting it down on the wooden counter.

"Hux do you understand half this shit?" Poe asked jumping into the stool to turn the paper around to hold it up to the Red Head poring the whiskey into the glasses. Hux looked up with only his eyes to look at the papers reading some of it.

"I understand the basic formula for it, but I did not go to school to become a fucking rocket scientist like she did." Hux said in a calm tone finishing filling up the last glass.

"Who went to school to become a rocket scientist?" Poe asked confused.

"She did." Hux said nodding towards Rey direction giving Poe a 'are you kidding me' look.

"She as in Rey aka Mighty Mouse?" Poe asked confused even more throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Hux only nodded at his idiot friend putting the cork back on the glass bottle before sliding both glass for Kylo and Poe towards them.

Poe began to laugh hysterically at Hux shaking his head looking back down at the math.

'Mighty mouse is not a rocket scientist." Poe laughed. "Why would she be here helping fucking retards like Kylo and not working on a space shuttles? If it was me I would be working on an engine any day over dealing with people like this." Poe threw a thumb towards Kylo who rolled his eyes.

Kylo thought about the conversation about they had at the coffee shop and how she refused to tell him what she went to school for.

_Because I know you're going to judge me on my suddenly switch of occupations like everyone else in my life._ Her voice echoed in his head.

"She a fucking Aerospace engineer you dumbass." Hux chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket tapping on the screen a bit. "I didn't have time to read all her files before we kidnapped Kylo. so I transferred a few to my personal backup. I wanted to really know all about this lady that would be taking care of my friend. I read them on the way up to the cabin And I have to say I am quite impressed with her long list of achievements. Nasa been begging her for years to come work for them."

"Angry Ginger says whaaaaat?!" Poe snapped.

"I take it you didn't read her college forms that you saved when you were hunting down information on her?" Hux asked looking at Kylo.

"No I figured she was going to school to be a physiatrist or something." Kylo said looking at Hux confused. Hux handed Kylo his phone with all the information on her school.

"Way off." Hux chuckled shaking his head taking a sip of his drink before nodding off behind them. "Behind that door is someone who is smarter then all three of us put together. She has developed rocket thrusters and equipment that is helping power the international space station at this very moment. Plus she has solved one of 12 unsolvable math problems. So yeah Poe. She someone you want to help you with your math homework."

Kylo and Poe mouths went to china.

"BULLSHIT." They both said at the same time.

"I dare you to google her." Hux snickered. "That's where I found out more on her." Kylo scanned over her college paper work seeing she did go to college for Aerospace engineering before tossing Hux his phone and picked up his own to google her. How come when he was looking for her files he never saw any of this? he picked up his glass of whiskey to take a drink as Poe gasped out in shock.

" _She was Yoda apprentice!?"_ Poe barked out in disbelief. At this news Kylo choked on his whiskey as it stopped in his throat as he could only spit it out as it blasted past his lips showering all over Hux who yelped in shock. Kylo hand went to his mouth as the liquid dripped down his chin to his shirt as Hux slowly lifted up his hands to whip away the sticky spit mixed whiskey from his face.

'That was disgusting, Man." Hux hissed to Kylo not believing what just happened. Kylo only turned to Poe who was sitting there trying not to laugh his face turning red as he held in he loud laughter that was daring to explode from his mouth. his lips turning inwards at the sight that just happened.

"SHE KNOWS WHO!?" Kylo hissed out wiping away the whiskey from his chin with the back of his hand. Poe was shaking now fighting the laughter as he slowly turned his phone around as Kylo snagged it from his hands to look at it not believing that this woman knew his Idol. Not only had Kylo dreamed of meeting this man but his grandfather was once a close associate to Yoda when he was still alive. This man was the fucking Einstein of his grandparents generations. Fuck even now. He was the master at Rocket science and helped Build NASA to what it was now. Not only had he worked on that but he had helped build the blueprints for the internet. Kylo based a lot of his work and codes around this Man's equations.

"I'll be right back." Poe said in a harsh strained voice as he jumped off his stool running towards the stairs.

"Grab my suitcase after you finished laughing your ass off!" Hux snapped at him. Poe ran up the stairs as Hux could hear Poe hysterical laughter coming from the upper level of the house knowing he went up there to have a good laugh so he didn't wake the sleeping girl.

"I don't believe it." Kylo said as he was now looking at his own phone and Poe at the same time reading two different articles at the same time on her. He found a picture of Rey standing before a prototype thruster she was designing a smug smile on her lips. Grease up to her elbows as she was sporting some overalls that were covered in oil and grease stains.

"How does it feel not to be the smartest person in the room now?" Hux asked Kylo yanking at his Tie as he began to unbutton his vest and shirt to get the now wet shirt off him.

"I cant believe it." Kylo said as he found a article on her where she was accepting and award from Nasa. There she stood shaking hands with Nasa director as he saw the old wrinkly man that went by Yoda standing behind her with a proud smile on his face. Kylo read about her award and saw the date.

It was almost over three years ago.

He could remember them talking in the coffee shop how she started to help people around this time. Could this had been the big thing that came up in her life that kept her from going to save that friend of hers? why the hell would she give up something like this to help people? That didn't make any sense. She could be rolling in the money and actually putting her talents to good work. Poe was right. Why would she give up something like this just to help people? Yeah she had mentioned that she did it guide those who were lost. But why back track from something so amazing to help retards like himself from killing themselves? That just didn't make sense to him.

"I know where your mind is going." Hux said tossing his shirt over the bar looking to Kylo as he stood half naked before him as Hux crossed his arms. "Don't go chasing her off now because you found out she a fucking genius like you. I think she going to be worth the next six months. Not only do you have a girl who has been where you are now at the bottom of the rabbit hole, but you have a smart ass girl who is going to challenge you. You need it. not some dumb bitch who going to baby you."

Kylo looked to Hux who gave him a smug smile.

"Besides, I think the fun is just beginning." Hux snickered darkly.

'Why will this be fun?" Kylo challenged eyeing Hux.

"Because knowing you," Hux grabbed his drink holding it right before his lips a smile growing wider over it at Kylo. "Now that you know there is someone who is equally as brilliant as you within your deadly radar. You're going to use your fucked up talent of trying to puree her brain and try to outsmart her just like the poor bastards in high school and college. No one is smarter then the great Kylo Ren. And I get to watch this woman hand you your brains on a silver patter once she done with it."

….

It was the sound of Frank Sinatra coming from under the door that woke her up. Rey sat up quickly from her bed looking around the room forgetting were she was for a moment. after a quick swim around fish bowl she remembered she was in her clients house she had just remodeled. She looked down seeing she was half naked and the blanket was balled at her feet where one of her pant were still on one of her legs.

She had no idea how she got to her bedroom. She was so damn tired she felt like a zombie. Looking at the ground she saw the trail of tools and clothing as she figured she must have climbed into bed at some point. Rey looked back to the door as she listened to the music of Frank coming from the other side. The boys must have been back. Tossing her legs off the side of the bed she still felt tired as fuck. Hell she must have only slept for a full twelve hours the whole ten days she was working on the house. she staggered to the closet as she grabbed a pair of soft Pj bottoms and a tank top as she moved like a sloth to get them on. She wanted to go back to sleep but she wanted to see what Kylo thought of the house and felt the need to go chase him around with a vacuum if he was having a party.

Fighting a yawn she opened the door peeking out as she looked down the short hallway finding the man in question standing near the pool table a cue stick in hand and a glass in his other hand as he was watching the table. He wore a dark black sweat, of course, and dark black faded jeans. His long black hair trailing past his shoulders as he lifted up a hand to take a sip on whatever he was drinking. Stepping out of the bedroom she walked out into the open area as she looked around the whole area shocked to find the large downstairs empty.

Besides Kylo, Hux and Poe were the only ones downstairs. Poe was standing on the other side of the pool table facing her direction as he looked up from where Hux was leaning over the table to take a shot at the cue ball.

"Well good morning Mighty mouse!" Poe called out to her as both Kylo and Hux turned to see Rey standing near the couch.

"Its morning?" Rey asked as she rubbed the back of her neck yawning once more.

"Trenchantly its one in the morning." Hux said before looking back down to take his shot sinking his colored ball into the corner pocket.

"When did you guys get back?" she asked.

"Around noon." Poe said.

"Bollocks I slept all day?" she said leaning up against the back of the couch as she rubbed her face now trying to walk up.

"I think you deserved it." Poe snickered as he walked around the pool table towards her. "I mean you worked a miracle in the last ten days."

"What did I do?" Rey asked confused for a moment. Poe only laughed at her like she was crazy.

"You remodeled the whole house?" Poe laughed stopping before her leaning down to her level. 'You awake yet?"

"Oh yeah I did." Rey said as she shook her head to try clear the fog over her brain. "Sorry yeah, I'm awake I didn't really sleep for the last week."

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes." Poe laughed as he tossed an arm over her shoulders. "We ordered pizza and I can make you a drink that will wake you the hell up real fast."

"I suggest you decline that drink." Hux said leaning over the table to take another shot. "he makes them taste like fucking dog piss."

"HOW rude." Poe snapped at Hux. "And how the hell would you know what dog piss tasted like?"

"Yeah, that is a good question." Kylo chuckled.

'Figure of speech gentlemen." Hux said shaking his head.

'I'm good on the drink." Rey said smiling to Poe. She then registered the time that Hux had told her.

'Fuck you said it was one in the morning?!" Rey said suddenly looking at all three men wide eyed.

"Yep." Kylo said not looking at her.

"FUCK!" she said suddenly and very loudly shoving away from Poe to book it back towards her room like hell was on her heels.

"She forget not to feed the gremlins after midnight or something?" Poe laughed watching her run into her room. The men listened to her curse and shit getting tossed around. Rey came out of her room fully dressed now as she was yanking on her boots in a ridiculous manner.

'Where the hell are you going at this hour?" Kylo called to her.

"I've got to be somewhere! God damnit I can't miss this chance again!" Rey hissed out losing her balance to slam up against the wall face first getting a laugh out of Hux at her absurdness.

'Where?" Poe asked her walking towards her to help her. Rey finished getting ready as she yanked out some money from her purse counting out a few hundreds as she quickly ran towards the stairs.

"Don't make a bloody mess!" Rey called out to them. "Remember my threat on the spiders Kylo!"

"Rey! Get back here!" Kylo yelled after her as it fell on deaf ears as she was already upstairs, and the front door slammed behind her.

"You think she is meeting with the Russians?" Poe said in a fake serious tone.

"Highly doubt it." Hux laughed taking a drink. Kylo face twisted in anger at the girl suddenly leaving without talking to him first. He yanked out his phone as he swiped it on as he began to track her once more. he was going to make sure this little lady held no secrets from him now.

…

Later Rey stood on the darker corner of Brooklyn a coffee in hand as she watched all the people walking past her. Hey brown eyes searching the hundred of faces walking past her. She was looking for someone familiar as she just waited. She knew this was a shady part of the town as she tried to keep close to the building she was standing near twisting the long since turned coffee in her hands. The tapping of her fingers peeking out of their fingerless gloves was drowned out by the many voices moving past her.

She pulled out her phone looking at the time seeing it was about two in the morning as she let out a sigh knowing the person should be  _working_  at the moment.

Eyes watching the cars slowly drive up and down the crappy part of the town as she saw the many girls wearing next to nothing moving up and down the small piece of land fishing to snag that eager fish in for a quickie they were trained to do. Forced to do.

Chewing on her inner cheek she just watched with cautious eyes looking out for the ones usually came to chase her away. Luckily the black Cadillac was parked way down the street.

Rey eyes traveled over the many girls searching for that one she was hoping to see. Another car came by another girl got in and was then gone for a quick  _drive_ around the block. Letting out a frustrated sigh she was beginning to think that the girl she was looking for wasn't working this part of town anymore.

Rey was about to call it a night and get back to island as she went to push off and leave her eyes caught a familiar face across the street. Rey eyes locked onto her target as she pushed off the wall walking towards the cross walk keeping a good eye on the woman she was searching for. As soon as the light turned for her to cross she was already almost halfway across the street in a blink.

Jumping onto the sidewalk passing people who were turning a blind eye to the slum of the city making a living for their pimps. Rey weaved around the people walking towards her keeping an eye on the back of the girl walking with a slight limp in her step. She saw the girl trying to adjust her dress back to the proper way a she hiked her purse back under the leather jacket she wore.

"Paige!" Rey called out getting closer to the girl. The girl faltered her step in her worn-down heels as she came to a stop before slowly turning around to face the one who called out to her. Rey could see her make-up slightly smeared on her face from her last customer as it was clear to Rey that she had been crying. her cheek slightly red from what Rey knew was most likely a hit. Her long black hair slightly frazzled on top of her head.

Paige Tico head was slightly bowed as Rey could see the guilt on her face at seeing her once more.

'What are you doing here Rey?" Paige asked trying not to make eye contact.

"The same reason as last time." Rey said walking towards the girl who stood there slightly shaking. If not from the cold Rey could bet her bottom dollar it was from the last son of a bitch that touched her.

"Rey," Paige said quickly looking over her shoulders down the street with a glace as she turned back to Rey. "You need to get out of here. remember what happened last time?"

"I frankly don't give rat's ass about what they will try to do." Rey said came to stand almost within arms reach of the girl. "I came to see a friend. And I will beat the living shit out of another prick to get five minutes to talk to you."

"I'm working Rey," Paige said in a warning tone as she turned around on her heels. "Get lost before you get me in trouble again."

"You know I will come whenever I can." Rey said following after Paige. "I am not giving up on my hope for you."

"Cut the preach short," Paige said turning around to glare at Rey as a nearby girl working her part of the street turned around to see the girls arguing. Paige sent the girl a glare as she turned back to Rey. "You need to get lost before they see you. I told you to leave me the fuck alone didn't I? I'm not someone you can fucking save."

Rey ignored the girls snap as she walked closer to her older friend as she held out a cup the cup of coffee to her.

"Please Paige, I just wanna help you whenever I can." Rey said to her softly. Paige looked to the cup of coffee as she glanced down the street as someone had spotted the girls talking. The door to the black caddy opened as a taller man stepped out eyes locking onto the girl. Paige flipped around to glare at Rey.

"You need to get the hell out of here before we both get out ass's handed to us." Paige hissed out.

'Just take the coffee. Warm yourself up at least." Rey said as she could feel the nosy slut near them watching with intensity.

Paige looked to the cup and then over her shoulders before walking towards Rey to take it. She was quick to swipe of the coffee cup as Paige turned around walking to where the trash was dramatically tossing it in before turning to glare at Rey.

"Beat it kid." Paige hissed at Rey before turning around to walk down the sidewalk slipping her hands into her pockets. Rey stood there watching Paige walk towards her part of the street as the tall man slowly climbed back into his car seeing that Paige had rejected Rey help again.

Or so he thought.

Paige threw Rey one last look over her shoulder as Rey could hear the silent thank you. In the exchange of the coffee right before the other slut working the street Rey hand slipped Paige three hundred dollars rolled up under it. Money she could pocket and not hand over to the pimp that owned her. Rey turned walking back down the street as she crossed the street walking to the cross walk to head back to the subway to get back to Kylo townhouse.

When she was two blocks down she pulled out her phone dialing a number she knew as she didn't have to wait for it to ring twice when someone answered.

"Did you see her?" a eager voice came on the other end.

"Yeah." Rey said coming towards the subway tunnel. "I slipped her the money even with hawk eyes watching me."

There was a long silence on the other end as she could almost hear the quiver in her friend's voice.

"How did she look?"

"You know I won't tell you, Rose." Rey said walking down the steps underground.

"I know but," Rose said with a shaky voice. 'Did she look, you know,  _Okay_?"

"She looked about the same as last time," Rey said with a sad sigh. "At least she not pale as shit anymore, looks like she actually eating again. And she didn't look strung out on something this time."

"As long as she doesn't look like she on death door like I saw her." Rose sniffled on the other end as Rey could tell the girl was trying her best not burst into tears on the phone. "Oh god Rey, what am I going to do?"

"Soon I will find the scum that has a hold on her," Rey said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "I promised you that I would get your sister out of this shit."

"I wish it was me." Rose said sniffling louder.

"We both know Paige would slap you right now for that comment." Rey said softly stepping to the side to let people pass before she got onto the train. "Listen I need to get back to my clients house. I will see you later this week, Okay? Don't lose hope. We will figure this out."

"I hope so," Rose said with a slight cry, "It eating me alive trying to figure out how to save her before something bad happens."

"I made a promise to you didn't I?" Rey said. "have I ever broken a promise since we were kids?"

"No." Rose sniffled through the phone.

"Go make yourself some tea and get some rest. Last time I talked to Finn, he told me you got a huge project your working on." Rey said into the phone looking behind her to make sure not one of the pimps goonies were following her like last time. "If you need help with anything give me a call."

"thank you, Rey," Rose said with a sad sigh. "Love you sister."

"Love you too." Rey said hanging up as she pocketed her phone to walking farther down the steps to get on the subway to head back to Manhattan. Rey sat on the subway her mind going back to Paige. She rubbed her tired face as she began to think about what she was going to do. For months she had been trying to figure out who the head leader of that Pimp ring was and she was no closer to figuring it out since she started. By the look of Paige she was running out of time. She knew the cops were taking their sweet time. Paige was a beautiful girl but everything had an exasperation date and Paige was reaching hers fast. Soon the pimps will either ship her off to god knows where like the other girls or sell her off.

Rey had promised Rose and Maz that she would bring home Paige. And she was not going to fail and lose another one of the people she considered her family. No matter what.


End file.
